All Things in Shadow
by FidesNemo
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Let Me Leave You." After Ganondorf's defeat, Link and Midna return to Twilight with visions for the future. But old and new enemies await, mysterious and cunning. The pair will need all their power and skill to prevail. Rating raised to M for violence and adult content. I own only OC.
1. Homecoming

Dear Readers,

It has been a very long time. Too long! I can't tell you what all your reviews and favoriting have meant to me. It's hard for me to believe a simple snapshot written late one March night evolved and grew into a story that has so entertained not only me, but all of you as well. Nothing else can be as fulfilling for a closet fanfiction writer.

However, while elaborating on the story of_ Twilight Princess _was an exercise all its own, it did bother me that the tale I was telling was not really mine. I had planned to leave _Don't Let Me Leave You_ where it ended in its eleventh chapter, leaving to speculation what Link and Midna found after they stepped through the Mirror. But as so many of you have expressed in your reviews the desire for a sequel, how can I refuse?

A word of forewarning: all I've borrowed for this story are the characters and referenced events from _Twilight Princess_. The plot and original characters are all mine, so I beg pardon if the scale and complexity are not quite as grand. Recently, though, I have been devoting a lot of time to visual art. My goal is to upload to DeviantArt a series of illustrations to accompany this story. Updates on that project will appear here on along with new written chapters.

In the meantime, I give you the brief first chapter of _All Things in Shadow_; the sequel to _Don't Let Me Leave You_ and my first visit to the Realm of Twilight in nearly a year.

~FidesNemo

**Chapter 1**

**Homecoming**

As it had been each time she'd stepped through the Mirror, Midna could not be certain if the journey lasted a fleeting moment or a vast eternity. Aware suddenly of solid ground beneath her feet, she opened her eyes and took in the sight and scent of her realm. From afar, her palace city seemed peaceful and unchanged since last she'd laid eyes on it. She dared to feel relief. "Home."

"Home." Link's blue eyes met her crimson ones. "A new word to me."

Midna couldn't help but smile. "Get used to it, Hero." She took his hand. "Come. I've feared the worst for too long."

Their feet left the Mirror pedestal and Link's stomach flipped. The ground, dark and obscured, lay far below. He kept his eyes diligently forward and concentrated on the warm breeze on his face, and on the spectacle of the black palace looming ahead. Soon enough, they had crossed the void and stood on the polished stones of the reception platform. Midna's eyes swept the area. This time, their arrival had not gone unnoticed.

"The princess has returned!" Heads lifted and fingers pointed as the scattered figures hurried into a group to receive their leader. Some, Midna saw as they approached, were limping or leaning on canes. A few seemed abnormally hunched and still others had wild eyes, as though mortal terror lurked in every shadow and alcove.

"Something is wrong," she breathed as the bedraggled party drew near. Link only nodded in reply, his eyes flickering this way and that in search of any trick or ambush.

One man assumed the role of spokesperson and walked up to stand before Midna. He bowed. "Princess, we rejoice in your return! It is a blessing come not a moment too soon."

She bade him rise and passed over formalities. "What has happened here? How long have you been free of the curse?"

He seemed surprised she knew. "Only hours, my Lady."

"Tell me all you saw."

"It was like waking from one nightmare to be thrown into another," said the man haltingly. "The dark forms left us, and our minds became our own once more. But the torment was far from over. Many did not survive the transformation or the reawakening." He shuddered. "I witnessed my own brother go mad and cast himself into the void. Many are dead, deformed, or missing without a trace. I do not know of a single family left untouched."

Midna suddenly felt sick and unsteady. "The curse was not unraveled before I killed Ganondorf," she murmured breathlessly. "This is my doing."

"Princess!" The commanding, sonorous call came from the palace steps. Striding across the platform, followed by a flock of attendants, was a Twili vastly different in appearance from any Link had thus seen. Instead of the flattened, tapered face and round eyes of the majority - of which Midna was also a slight exception - this man's head and face were shaped like a large, leathery hatchet. Whereas others' skin was a mystical blue, his was dark, almost black; it made his sharp beard and facial hair seem even more luminous. Power and poise became him.

"Sareth!" Midna cried, relief evident in her voice. "Thank the goddesses."

"Hearing of your disappearance was terrible anguish," the man said when he was near enough. "It soothes my soul to see you well, Midna."

"As I am relieved to see you."

Sareth's piercing eyes flickered to Link. "Who is this you've brought?"

"His name is Link. Sareth... he is the hero of legend. The Sacred Beast! Together, we were able to defeat the evil that befell our realms. Without him, I would not be here." She gave Link a subtle look meant only for him.

"It seems you have much to tell me, then."

"Volumes. But I must survey the city and appear before the people. This new tragedy is my responsibility. I will then call the Council to order."

He seemed to flinch. "There is no Council. I was the only one blessed enough to survive the reawakening."

"No!" Midna staggered. "All of them, gone?"

Sareth bowed his head. "Yes, Princess."

Midna's fists clenched and she squeezed her eyes shut to stem the flow of guilt and sorrow. "I was a fool."

Link touched her shoulder. "Midna..."

"A fool! I acted without knowing the consequences. Even in death, Ganondorf spread suffering." She looked up with fury in her eyes. "I must face my people."

The strange Twili stepped in front of Link without a glance and put a comforting arm around Midna. "You have seen much hardship, Princess. Perhaps you should retire to the palace for now."

"No. I have been absent too long already."

"Have I ever led you wrong? Allow yourself respite."

"Sareth, please!" Midna stepped out from under his arm. "I have shamed my name too much already to continue ignoring my duties!"

He raised his hands in sudden surrender. "As you wish, my Lady. I meant no offense."

"Nor did I. Forgive me." Her tone softened. "Will you join us now?"

"Regretfully, I cannot. I will maintain order in the palace until you arrive, and we shall meet in the Council chamber; say, in the twentieth hour?"

"Agreed. Thank you, Sareth. Until then."

"Until then, Princess." He bowed like a courtier and departed, his attendants trailing in his wake.

Link stepped up to stand beside Midna. "Who is he?"

"My senior counselor," she replied, eyes still downcast. "My only counselor now."

"He acts like a king."

"It was not long ago that he was essentially king. I'll explain everything later. For now, we are about to be on the receiving end of a great deal of attention."

"I'm ready for anything." He felt the stares of the Twili milling about on the platform, and his neck prickled.

"I wish I were too," Midna murmured. She steeled herself and led him toward the assembly.


	2. Sareth

**Chapter 2**

**Sareth**

"Did you see the pain in their eyes?" It was the first Midna had spoken since she and Link had left public scrutiny.

"I saw."

The pair now sat in the cool darkness of the Council chamber. Midna felt mocked by fate. Nothing that mattered most to her would ever be the same. Everything tactically important to a ruler – infrastructure, buildings, fortifications; all were intact except for minute, superficial scars. But the hearts and spirit of her people had been broken. In the overcrowded hospital she had aided what healing she could, but quickly discovered that even her deep magic was not capable of miracles; the extent of injuries was horrific, and the emotional devastation even worse.

"They expected me to wave my hand and set everything right."

"You aren't a goddess. That's impossible."

"Not in my eyes. I thought I was omnipotent."

"You did everything you could. No one can ask anything more from you."

"That's not true," she said edgily. "They can. They will hold me responsible once they know how this all came to be."

"They cannot blame you for Ganondorf's evildoing."

"I could have undone the curse," she snarled, more to herself than to him. "But instead I slew him and ripped it apart."

"You killed him quickly to protect me, and to protect Princess Zelda," he countered. "You did what you had to do. Each of us could have done a hundred things differently."

"It is not that simple," she snapped. "Look at the chaos wrought from my lack of judgment! I could have saved you easily without killing him outright, but I did it anyway."

"If you'd hesitated, he might have escaped."

"Stop speculating!" She slammed her fist on the table and her eyes burned into him. "You have no idea what they are feeling. You've never known the agony of losing a family! You never had one to lose!"

"Ahem..." A shadow detached itself from the arched doorway and Sareth stepped into the room. "I hope I am not interrupting..."

"No, not at all." Midna made a minimal effort to compose herself. "Thank you for coming. I know you must be swamped with making up for my absence."

"Not to worry. All is in order - or at least, as best as one could hope for in the current climate." He settled into the chair opposite Midna. "Word travels quickly, Princess. I have heard you possess a much greater magic than when this all began."

"It is true," she replied heavily.

"Wherever did you acquire it?"

"I didn't acquire it. I inherited it." She stood slowly and stretched her hand over the table. Her golden spear lanced from nothingness, filling the chamber with its otherworldly light. It cast all their faces in sharp relief.

A moment of awed silence passed before Sareth breathed in awe, "At long last…" His eyes fixed on the weapon. "You have come into your throne."

"At long last." She let the spear melt into the shadows and sank back into her chair. "Though I cannot understand why the Spirits continue to put faith in me."

"Never mind that." The councilor leaned forward, fingers splayed on the table. "Start at the beginning. Tell me everything."

By the end of the retelling, Midna was exhausted. Sareth was a meditative listener, savoring every detail, and the expression he now wore was all too familiar to the princess. It said: I now have a thousand carefully crafted questions for you to answer before you may go to bed.

"Five days," he murmured. "The end of our exile is but five days away."

"That is the arrangement I made with Zelda, yes."

"How can you be certain it is not a trap?"

"I would trust Zelda with my life." Midna had expected him to be leery. "Her soul has lived within me; I have seen and felt her heart. She would die before she betrayed me."

"Hm. You'll forgive me, but I cannot be so sure. Even if this Princess Zelda is not hostile to you, do not assume all her subjects will follow suit."

"Not all, of course not. But the vast majority will."

"What say you, Hero?"

The question caught Link off guard. He had been silent throughout most of the tale, and wasn't prepared to suddenly comment on Zelda's merits. "Princess Zelda is renowned for her wisdom and kindness," he said. "I've never met anyone in my land who does not trust her completely. She shares Midna's desire for our realms to meet. Her wishes will be followed."

"The two of you are of one mind, I see," Sareth said thoughtfully. "Tell me, Hero: what do you plan to do now?"

"What do I… plan to do?"

"Yes!" Sareth spread his hands and smiled. "Your quest is complete! Whatever will you do with your time and fame?"

Link felt his face grow hot and looked at Midna, not daring to give the true answer himself.

"That is perhaps the most momentous news I have for you," Midna filled in. "Upon establishing a more formal treaty, the bond between Light and Shadow must be solidified. In that interest… the Hero and I shall be married."

Sareth blinked, and the atmosphere in the Council chamber immediately and tangibly chilled. "It is my opinion," he said after a long pause, "that you have not considered this carefully enough, Princess."

"It is my opinion that I have. Marriage across borders is ancient custom in both realms. No one else is more worthy. And after all this…" She glanced at Link. "…I've even come to like him a bit."

Another few tense beats passed. "Of course, you have weighed the benefits. With all your heart." He smiled mechanically and stood. "It is exciting news indeed. For the moment, however, I can see we are all growing tired. I have already taken more of your time than necessary by demanding to hear of your journey. Let us retire so we may all begin fresh tomorrow."

She conceded. "That would be best for everyone. I appreciate it, Sareth."

He nodded to Link and bowed. "Goodnight, Princess."  
>"Goodnight."<p>

The doors closed behind the councilor and Midna was alone with Link. She looked over to find him already watching her. "I apologize for my outburst earlier," she murmured.

"It's all right. I understand. You're right, I've never had a real family. But I've lost people I cared for, back in Ordon. And I know how it felt to believe I'd lost you."

Her lips parted, but she didn't speak right away. She had not considered that at all. "Remember those moments I warned you of, when I would say things I didn't mean?"

"Was this one?"

"Unfortunately." She could tell from his eyes that he wasn't angry with her. "Thank you for sitting through the meeting with me. I am glad you are here."

"Did you think I would leave you alone?" He smiled. "Though I have the impression that is what Sareth wishes I would do."

Midna smirked. "Do not worry about him. He takes his time warming up to people, and does not trust freely. That's really the reason I, not Zant, succeeded him.

"Why did you say he was 'essentially' king?"

"He was regent, in place of my father. I suppose I did promise to explain all this, didn't I?" She rose and stepped closer to him, offering her hand. "Come. I will show you my room. We can talk more privately there." She envisioned her boudoir, and in a rush of magic they left the Council chamber silent and empty.


	3. Midna's Tale

**Chapter 3**

**Midna's Tale**

They appeared in the bedroom almost soundlessly. Midna's bare feet settled into the lush carpet, and she felt tension drain from her body like water. This was her place, her sanctuary. Its crystalline ceiling and serenity welcomed her. The lights were soft, the shadows deep, and no one could enter whose company she did not desire.

The door to the bath opened suddenly and a sweet-faced girl hurried out. Midna's heart leapt. "Kiri!"

With a cry of surprise, the girl dropped the crystal vase she'd been carrying; its contents spilled and quickly filled the air with a strong scent of spices. "Princess! Is it really you?"

"It is I!" Midna rushed to her and they joyfully embraced.

"All I knew was that you'd vanished," gushed Kiri. "I was sick with worry. Even Master Sareth did not know at first what had become of you. His order to ready your room was like the answer to my prayers."

"I'm so sorry, Kiri," Midna said. "I should have come straight to you. The horrors I witnessed in the hospital… I dreaded seeing you in one of those beds."

"Don't be sorry. I was healthy and whole. The injured needed to see you, needed to know you'd returned. Is it true? Is the nightmare over?"

"Not for many. But, I suppose, healing can begin. Zant and his master are dead."

Kiri's eyes widened. "There were two traitors? You faced them?"

"We faced them. The Hero and I." Midna looked over her shoulder. "Link, meet my handmaiden Kiritsana."

Kiri looked at him reverently and squeaked, "Sir… it is a great honor to meet you. We are all eternally in your debt."

Link smiled uncomfortably and shifted. Her eyes were like Midna's and her gaze just as captivating, though more innocent; and bright blue instead of crimson. "The honor is mine," he said finally. "I was glad to be of service." He'd so hoped the adoration was over for at least one day.

"So humble," Kiri breathed. "Just as the legend foretold! Shall I prepare a room for you, Sir?"

"Actually," Midna supplied, "I believe he will be staying here with me."

The girl's face flushed. "Oh! Forgive me…"

Midna chuckled and squeezed her once more, freeing her from her embarrassment. "You may go on to bed if you like, dear. I will make time tomorrow to tell you all there is to tell of our journey."

"I can't wait to hear," Kiri said excitedly. "Er… shall I clean the perfume from the carpet before I leave you?"

"Not to worry. I will see to it."

"Thank you. And I am sorry about that. I will see you in the morning, then?"

"Of course. Our old routine will be welcome after all this. Goodnight, Kiri."

"Goodnight, my Lady." Kiri padded to Link and looked like she might speak, but lost her nerve and hurried away with a furtive glance.

Midna fondly watched her go. When the door slid closed, she turned to Link and said, "I hope the limelight was not too bright for you."

He shrugged with a resigned smile. "Someday I will be used to it."

"Someday." She laughed and picked up the perfume vase. With a mere thought, she coaxed the fine oil from the carpet and back into its vessel. "I would like to freshen up before we talk," she said, heading into the bath. "Make yourself comfortable." She winked and slid the door closed behind her.

Link heard water flowing and smiled to himself. It was impossible not to feel at peace here. He took off his belts and pouches, his bow and quiver, green cap, and finally the Master Sword, leaning them all against one of the identical nightstands. The carpet was now marked with the heavy imprints of his boots, and he thought of how Midna, Kiri, and everyone he'd seen indoors had gone about barefoot. Going against his own customs, he pulled his boots off and set them with his other equipment.

Feeling as though he were walking on the purest down, Link began a slow tour of the room. Like the rest of the palace, it was simpler than exquisitely ornamented Hyrule Castle. Yet everything seemed so perfectly constructed, so meticulous, that in a way it felt more sacred. Nothing, not even one of Midna's personal effects, was out of place.

The ceiling was unlike anything he'd seen before: a honeycomb of cubic blocks rose up and up and up to a point like the tip of a crystal. He was so absorbed in gazing at it that he almost walked into the writing desk. Not daring to touch the delicate-looking glass pen resting beside the inkwell, he moved on to examine a cabinet of books; one of the sconce lamps on the wall; and an ancient-looking lidded table on spindly legs with foot pedals underneath. He assumed it was some sort of loom.

As he made his way back to the bed, he caught a glint of light from the far wall. A second glance, and he saw glass – a framed painting. Curiosity flaring, he approached it. An imposing but benevolent-looking man stood behind a seated woman who could have been Midna ten years from now, but with hair of a dark, autumn-leaf red. In her arms sat a beautiful little girl with her mother's crimson eyes, staring attentively out of the canvas.

"Wasn't I adorable?" Link jumped and Midna laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all right…" He trailed off as he took in the sight of her leaning casually against the doorframe in a thin, shimmering nightgown, hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders, long legs bare.

"Have I stolen your breath away again?" She smirked. "I must stop doing that."

"I don't think you could if you tried."

"Apparently, I also bring out your charming nature." She came to his side and gazed at the portrait with him. "My parents would have liked you."

He glanced at her. _Would have?_ It came together in his mind that she had not reunited with any family members, and he was suddenly afraid of making her dig up painful memories. "Don't feel you must explain everything if you do not want to."

"Thank you, but I do want to. No more secrets between us, remember?" She led him back to the bed where she stretched out on the silk sheets. When he hesitated, a tendril of her hair tugged playfully at his hand. "Care to join me?"  
>He smiled and lay down on one of the voluptuous pillows beside her. His thoughts began wandering to the previous night in Telma's tavern. <em>Was it really only last night?<em>

"So. What is it you would like to know?"

"Whatever you'll tell me, I suppose. I want to know all there is to know about you, and about your people."

"Hm. That could be dangerous. I wouldn't want to frighten you away."

He laughed. "Never."

"Well. If you are sure…" She turned to face him and pulled a pillow beneath her. "I'm told I was a somewhat troublesome child from the start, never one to appreciate rules. I would slip away from my nurses at the first chance, and laugh at their hysterics when they realized I'd gone. My parents were very tolerant, though. Father even encouraged my explorations, and Mother always seemed to know right where to find me. They were never worried as long as I stayed around the palace."

"And did you?"

"Not once I had a firmer grasp of magic. But by that time, they were already gone." Her anecdotal tone dissolved. "Father was a great king by all accounts, and very popular. It was adventure he craved, not politics. He did more than any before him in personally reaching out to the remote tribes, and extending the limits of the known world. He used to tell me fantastic stories of strange, distant lands. I read his travel journals like storybooks." She smiled sadly. "Before I journeyed to your realm, I had only dreamed my life would be as extraordinary as his.

"When I was eight years old, tensions began to mount between the Council and a radical faction that had been gaining influence in the West. Members of Zant's ancestral lineage had laid claim to the throne and demanded a revision of the hierarchy of power. It was ludicrous, because the Sprits alone ordain the true ruler of our people. Even so, Father insisted he go in person to defuse the hostility and reach a peaceful compromise. He took three other ambassadors – Sareth among them as his favorite – and a small contingent of soldiers. I remember Mother begging him to reconsider, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Sareth alone returned, weeks later and barely alive. He told us of my father's death during a rebel attack. I couldn't understand or accept it. He was king. He wielded the deepest, most powerful magic in our realm, not to mention his physical strength. How could anyone defeat him?" She shook her head. "Mother was lost. She was recognized as queen, of course, but the deep magic never passed to her, and soon she fell ill…" She blinked away tears. "Within another year, I was the last of our line."

Link didn't know what to say. "I never knew you'd suffered such loss."

"I never told you." She wiped her eyes. "Soon after, the rebels moved against us. Sareth had long recovered by then, and he spurred the leaderless Council into action. He led an army to meet the insurrection and returned victorious, a hero. There were mutterings that his tactics had been ruthless and unethical, but I did not care. I am not certain I care even now. I was glad the ones who'd taken my parents from me were dead.

"It was then that the shamans detected the ordainment lying dormant in me. I was the true heir to the throne, but still much too young. Sareth was granted the regency, and I became the Orphan Princess – the subject of another year of talk and sympathy and consoling, when all I wanted to do was forget. I wanted to wake up and be someone else, and leave this cursed palace far behind me.

"Then Kiri came, and everything changed. I was ten and she six when she arrived on the palace steps, hungry and sick. I saw myself in her immediately: alone, frightened and sad, parentless. The nursery matron insisted we search for her parents, but no one ever came to claim her. Her eyes are like mine – indicative of someone from the historical higher classes, so it was assumed she was the illegitimate child of a duke or lord, abandoned in the capital with the hope that someone would take her in. I made it my purpose to be that someone. She became the little sister I never had, and caring for her somehow replaced having a mother to care for me."

"She had no memory of her real parents?" Now Link was reminded a bit of himself.

"None, which was strange at her age. But it is possible to tamper with memories by magic, especially in someone as vulnerable as a child. No, all she knew was that her given name was Kiritsana. No ancestral name, no tribal affiliation. But I gave her all that."

"She seems to love you for it."

Midna smiled fondly, her melancholy gradually lifting. "You never knew two closer sisters."

"I can't believe you didn't mention her in all this time."

"I should have trusted you much more than I did. I hope you can forgive me for that. You know all of my story now."

"I'd tell you all of mine, but you already know it. Besides, you were there for all the important parts."

"That is true," she chuckled. "But the offer was still sweet."

They rested in happy silence for a few moments before Link asked, "When did you take the throne from Sareth?"

"Almost two years ago," she replied. "I owe him a great deal. He was a teacher and friend, and ensured I had a calm political climate to enter. Zant made his bid for the throne when it was time for me to take power, and Sareth almost single-handedly stonewalled him. I suppose that was the beginning of all this." She brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I had relative peace while Sareth guided and supported my decisions. And then… that day."

He nodded solemnly. "Zant."

She shook herself. "The rest, as they say, is history."

"It is. I cannot imagine a world without you."

"You'll never need to." She yawned. "I would love to talk all night, but we cannot sleep till midday tomorrow."

Link was still bursting with questions. How did they tell midday with only a constant sunset in the sky? Was the Twilight realm as vast and infinite as the Light? And how had she been able to put aside the pressures that had been so heavy on her mind only hours before? But Midna had already slid under the covers and beckoned him to follow her. He pulled off his green tunic and stretched out his legs. The bed felt like resting on a silken cloud.

Midna's fingers graced a rune on the side of her nightstand, and the sconce lamps faded out. In the darkness, she kissed Link softly before they fell asleep. "Goodnight, Hero."


	4. Mourning Colors

**Chapter 4**

**Mourning Colors**

Midna woke to the silver sound of a chime beside her bed. Her hand drifted automatically to the little obsidian clock and gave it a tap to silence it. A few more moments of peace, and the deep, distant bell of the city time tower forbade her to drift back to sleep. It was the sixth hour of morning. Not nearly enough sleep to be prepared for what the day would hold. She forced her eyes open and slipped out of bed with barely a rustle of silk. A glance back told her Link was still soundly asleep. _Good. At least one of us will feel refreshed._

She pulled a thin shirt over her shoulders and soundlessly opened an indistinguishable sliding door. A short climb up the hidden spiral staircase and through another, thicker door, and she emerged onto her private veranda. Set perfectly into the tower itself, the ledge was hidden from the view of those below, affording complete solitude to observe the spectacle of the city, the sky, and the realm beyond. Several rich cushions were situated around a low, round table; Midna settled herself onto one and folded her bare legs beneath her. She closed her eyes and let the warm breeze wash over her.

Perhaps she slept. She wasn't certain. But a presence beside her brought her back to awareness.

"Good morning, Princess."

_Oh, how I wish you would simply use my name. _She looked over into the icy blue eyes, bigger and less wild than Link's. Kiri set a tray upon the table: a teapot and two cups, all of the same black cast iron, were arranged tastefully along with a plate of little cakes filled with _mola_ – an exquisite, sunset-orange jam fermented from the fruit of a rare vine.

"I've brought your favorite."

"Kiri…" Midna felt shamefully spoiled, but her mouth watered all the same. "I shouldn't indulge so at a time like this."

"Indulge? Have you eaten at all since you returned?"

"I… No." She had not even entertained the thought of food before now.

"Neglecting yourself will help no one," said Kiri gently. "And it isn't as though you asked for them. Think of them as a welcome-home gift from me."

"Thank you," Midna said. "You must have had to smuggle them past the cooks. I know how they hoard their delicacies for all the foolish state dinners." She winced then. "I did not even ask – what has become of the palace staff? I saw so few last night…"

"Master Sareth ensured the excitement of your arrival did not follow you into the palace," Kiri replied. "He allowed anyone to remain in their quarters whose duties were not imperative. Most of us were fortunate after the reawakening; there was little suffering here. But… a few are no longer with us." She blinked quickly. "Umi…"

"No!" Midna's heart sank. Kiri could not count many as true friends. Sweet as she was, her close relationship with Midna and subsequent ascension from common servant girl to the princess' handmaiden had fostered undue hostility from those who decried her illegitimate birth. Precious were the ones who had not turned their backs on her. "Why didn't you tell me last night? Link could have waited if I knew you needed someone."

Kiri wiped her eyes futilely. "It was late, and you needed your rest, and I would never try to demand you attend to me before the Hero. Matron Nebiyen already says I have too many childish emotions to serve you properly…"

"Serve me properly? What nonsense." Midna gathered Kiri against her and spoke softly as the younger girl cried. "You are no servant and no child. We are like family, no matter what anyone may say – especially Matron Nebiyen. You know my opinion of her." She felt Kiri hiccup through her tears, remembering the nights together in Midna's room talking and laughing and escaping reality. "I will always have time for you when you need me. Do not worry about offending Link. He is noble. Reckless at times, but with a greater sense of chivalry than many of our own people. He by no means expects my undivided attention." She let a few moments pass between them as Kiri slowly calmed. "I am sorry for Umi. I would give anything to bring her back to us, along with all the others who have died so senselessly."

"I know you would," Kiri whispered. "I will miss her terribly, but... it eases the hurt to know I still have you."

"You will always have me, little sister."

They sat together in silence for a while, watching clouds drift easily across the fiery sky. A bird wheeled in the distance, its melancholy cry floating to them on the wind.

"I would still very much like to hear of your journey."

"Very well." Midna leaned forward and set the plate of _mola_ cakes between them. They could both use the indulgence.

Telling the tale was easier with Kiri as the only audience. Gone were the pressures of Zelda transcribing every word and of Sareth's needling questions. As the quest wove through the fields, lakes, and clouds of Hyrule, Midna came to fully appreciate how fortunate she and Link were to be alive. She had not quite taken notice before of exactly how many times she'd thought _This is the end. This is where I die._ "And yet here I am."

"You've lived a legend," breathed a wide-eyed Kiri. "It doesn't seem real. You _spoke _with the Shadow Spirits. You were in their presence! Your reign will be the greatest our realm has ever known!"

Midna scoffed. "I hardly think so. But thank you for the faith."

"I mean it! Before long, we will all see the Light realm just as you have."

"A lot must fall into place before then. Zelda's people must agree; our people must agree – our people, who trust me far less than the Light-dwellers trust Zelda; I must avoid fumbling the treaty that must be drafted…"

"You will succeed; I know it. I can feel it!"

"You are certainly enthusiastic. I haven't seen you so excited in a long time."

"Of course I am excited. Your name will be immortal!"

"Yes, but in fame or infamy?"

"I wish you would not doubt yourself so. You're wonderful, my Lady."

"Kiri, how many times must I tell you? You need not address me so formally."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It is only force of habit."

"Habit reinforced by everyone else, I know." She sighed and prepared to finish the story with the night at Telma's tavern, but was interrupted by the time tower tolling the ninth hour. She could not ignore duty any longer. "Thank you for this morning. I needed it more than you know."

"As did I. I feel so much more at peace."

"I'm glad. I hoped you would." Midna rose slowly. "Let us see if the great Hero has managed to escape from sleep."

Sliding the wall panel silently open and stepping back into her shadowy room, Midna glimpsed Link sitting confusedly on the bed. "Well. Good morning."

He turned and stood up. "Good morning! Hello, Kiritsana." (Kiri blushed at the use of her full name.) Link looked down at his rumpled appearance. "I'm sorry I slept so late. Or is it late? I do not understand the symbols on the clock."

"I'll have to teach you. The day is getting on a bit, but I understand. There was no dawn to wake you, nor one of those awful, warbling birds. What were they called?"

"Cuccos?"

"Yes, those. I do not miss them. At any rate, it's all right. It allowed us time to talk." Midna shared a glance with Kiri. "Unfortunately, it is soon time to face the day." She inspected him. "You need new clothes."

"I will fetch some," Kiri offered, avoiding Link's eyes.

"Thank you," said Midna. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. I will pass the laundry on my way back from returning this." She shifted the tea tray in her hands. "Perhaps they will have something to spare. I will be only a few minutes."

"There is no rush." When the door closed behind Kiri, Midna glided to Link and, before he could speak, kissed him deeply. "Now I've wished you a proper good morning." He looked surprised as the first time he'd seen her after the breaking of the curse. Her eyes glinted mischievously. "I love leaving you speechless."

"It's very easy for you."

"I get that impression." She teased his bangs. "Come on. You must look presentable too. You can use my bath for now." She led him into the smaller room and showed him what to do with the various pearlescent dials that she assumed would also be alien to him. Confident he would not cause a flood, she left him alone and went to her wardrobe, rifling through clothing with her mind miles elsewhere: who must be seen today, whose demands placated, who directed… ministers and governors of surrounding cities and villages summoned… visiting the hospital… She shuddered. _The hospital._

The door opened and shut and Kiri was by her side. "Will these be all right?" She held up pants and a tunic, the simple black of typical servants' dress. But the cloak over her other arm was clearly that of a nobleman.

"Where did you find this?"

"The attendant said it had been lying around forever, so I brought it along."

"Everything is quite all right for now; thank you," said Midna. "What would I do without you?"

Kiri went to lay the clothes on the bed. She heard running water and realized with embarrassment where Link must be. When Midna came up beside her Kiri cleared her throat tentatively. "Princess… if I may be shamefully bold…"

"Yes?"

"You are so open with the Hero. You've shared a bed, and now a bath. Some husbands and wives are not even as close. It is not my place to ask, but… what is the nature of your relationship?"

"Ah. I meant to explain before." She sat and told Kiri of the first spoken admission of love between Link and herself, and of the night at the inn.

Kiri looked afraid. "Forgive me, Princess. I do not mean to cast judgment. I only… only because…"

"I know the consequences should this be discovered. I am grateful for your concern. But I assure you, I would bed no one for whom I felt nothing; and for Link, I feel everything." She smiled slightly. "As soon as times are less turbulent, we will be married."

Seeing that Midna was unoffended, excitement spread across Kiri's face. "You mean it? Wonderful! Oh, how extraordinary to marry one of the Light! Have you begun planning? When will you make the announcement?"

"Not for some time; relax," Midna chuckled. "There are more important matters right now. You are only the second to know. Sareth forced it out of me."

Kiri blanched. "Does he also know…?"

"No, and I pray he never does." The tongue-lashing would be historic.

"Was he supportive of the engagement?"

"He was reserved as always." Midna knew her face would reveal the truth. No. Sareth had been quite opposed to the idea.

"Well, I am happy for you." Kiri hugged her quickly. "This is splendid news! Perhaps you should not wait long. A royal wedding could restore joy and hope to those who have lost it."

"Thank you, little sister. I will consider what you've said. You may be right. You often are."

When Kiri left, Midna stood alone for several minutes with her thoughts. The fact that she had arranged her own engagement was already unorthodox; and despite Link's favorable reception and role in Twili legend, he was still of the Light. Sareth's vehement disapproval made Midna fear that others would be of the same mind. Perhaps many would be. The duel with Zant seemed a million years in the past, but Midna remembered clearly what had been said.

"_But you do love him. And you would surrender your throne and forsake your _

_entire realm to be with him."_

_ "See for yourself, if you are so proud of your powers."_

_ "Admit or deny it! He means more to you than your duties to your own people."_

_ "He does."_

_ "Then you do not deserve to rule."_

The enormity of the choice fell onto Midna. Once made public, this could not be taken back. Kiri was right; her name would be immortal. _But in fame or infamy?_ she thought again to herself. The next few months would decide.

Wishing suddenly for Zelda's wisdom, or for her father's indestructible popularity – or both – Midna got up quickly and returned to the open wardrobe. She shed her shirt and nightgown in exchange for a robe and cloak she'd only worn a handful of times. Thin, red patterns stood out starkly against pure white. When she'd settled the cloak on her shoulders, she fetched Link and waited for him to dress and emerge from the bath, wearing the clothes Kiri had brought. He looked very different – more striking, she thought. "I like the change."

He grinned and observed her robes. "I like yours as well."

She shook her head. "Thank you, but you are not supposed to. To us, these are mourning colors."

"Mourning?" He pulled on his boots and buckled his sword belt. "For those lost?"

Midna nodded slowly, getting up and leading him to the door. "For everything."


	5. First Encounters

Hello, Readers!

I know it's been a while, but I've managed to get a last chapter up before finals week sets in. It is fairly short, and I apologize for that. I will be working much more on it over the holiday break. Also, the first three of the illustrations I mentioned oh so long ago are on DeviantArt. Just search for FidesNemo. I am only starting to experiment with Photoshop, so don't expect any masterpieces for a while. Still, I hope you enjoy them and the story.

**Chapter 5**

**First Encounters**

The sky burned with the last vestiges of day, and Zelda pulled her cloak closer around her shoulders. The desert night would be cold. She turned away from the sunset and gazed again at the Mirror of Twilight. Beautiful as the great stone temple that housed it, it was a timeless and mysterious sight few were fortunate enough to ever see.

Unfortunately, her five remaining cabinet members and contingent of ten royal guards did not seem to share her sentiments. They were clustered around a small fire looking nervous and wary, talking in hushed voices. It was the spirits, thought Zelda. Their presence was poignant and she knew the others could feel them as well, but she feared no harm. And if harm came, then that was just the way of things, and she would confront it to the best of her abilities.

Captain Brenoch, her most senior bodyguard, broke away from the group and approached her. "Pardon me, Your Highness," he said quietly. "But with all respect, are you sure they are coming as planned? This place makes me uneasy. I feel eyes everywhere. We are too vulnerable and too few to protect you if an ambush has been set."

"Do not fear," said Zelda. "If we are to be attacked, it must be that something terrible has happened and Midna is no longer in control of her people. I have felt no distress through our bond, so I am certain this is not the case. The Twili will come, and in peace, as planned."

"Of course. Forgive my anxiety." He shifted and cleared his throat. "The Castle Town regiment still haunts my dreams."

"It was I who insisted you go with the ambassador. The responsibility is mine for taking you away from your men. Though as I have said before, had you been there, you would not be here. You did your duty by trying to return when the evil first descended on the land. It was all I could have asked."  
>"I understand, Your Highness. Still... I feel my place should have been with them."<p>

"Your place is where fate dictates, just as it was for them, as it is for me. Tragic as their deaths were, they are at peace now, and there is nothing more to be done. The past cannot be changed; only the future. Honor them not with regret, but by upholding the honor and valor by which you have always lived." Zelda touched his shoulder. They'd had this talk before. "And for all it is worth, it gladdens me to know you are still at my side."

"That is worth much, Princess. Thank you." The old soldier looked over his shoulder at the sky, now almost black and speckled with bright stars. "The sun is gone. We'll lose heat fast now, and the desert is too perilous to traverse at night. If they are not here soon, I beg you to consider making camp in the temple and-"

No sooner had he spoken than the Mirror began to glow and swirl. The guards scrambled to flank Zelda, and the cabinet members gathered frightfully behind them. The concentric rings of the Mirror whirled faster, and opened backward like a tunnel into nothingness. The guards - young and incompletely trained - shied back from the portal. Brenoch kept his feet planted and his hand on his sword, but his face was set and tense. Only Zelda showed no trace of fear.

The Mirror suddenly stopped its spinning. A smoky shadow spilled forth, materializing into the figure of a tall, slender, and beautiful woman. Midna stepped down from the Mirror platform, followed by Link dressed in royal black robes with the Master Sword gleaming on his back. A tall Twili with dark skin and a sharp face led a group of five lean, dangerous-looking soldiers into a phalanx around Midna. The Mirror closed with a flash and silence fell over the Arbiter's Grounds.

A tense moment passed before Zelda stepped forward and spoke. "On behalf of the kingdom of Hyrule, and all people of the Light, I welcome you to our land."

The tall Twili's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he did not interrupt Midna as she replied, "You honor us with your goodwill, and we offer ours in return." Their respective formalities complete, the two princesses embraced. "It is good to see you again," Midna said. "How have you fared?"

"As well as could be expected," Zelda said. "This evil will not soon be forgotten, though it seems that loss of life and property were graciously minimal. And in your domain?"

Midna's smile faltered. She looked quite exhausted and more harried even than she had at the end of their quest. "I wish I could say the same."

"You have my deepest sympathies." Zelda had feared this would be the case. "Any assistance you require, I will gladly give."

"Thank you. I would welcome your counsel. Our cities are nearly untouched, but our people suffered devastation unlike what any war has ever dealt. I find myself often overwhelmed. But I am grateful for my supporters." She looked at Link, standing patiently just behind her.

"Good evening, Hero," Zelda said. "I see you have found no trouble assimilating into our friends' society."

"Princess." He bowed to her, and then grinned. "Only on the outside. I've made a fool of myself more than once."

"I am sure you do yourself proud regardless," said Zelda. She then addressed all the Twili. "Allow me to introduce my assembly." She called each of her cabinet members, who timidly came forward through the line of guards.

"If only I could name so many," Midna said. "This is Sareth of Ruhnen; my only remaining councilor."

"Well met, Princess," Sareth said. He did not bow.

"The honor is mine," said Zelda. "This is a momentous night. The separation of our realms is over."

"Yes; we, too, are glad to see an end to our exile." If Sareth noticed Midna's glance, he did not show it.

Zelda went on. "Shall we begin? There is much to discuss."

"Here?" Sareth looked up at the high walls, and at the figures of the Sages glimmering on each of the five intact spires, peering down in curiosity. "In the very chamber where our ancestors were condemned to their fate?" Midna glared at him again, more urgently. "Of course I mean only to say," amended Sareth, "that we appear to be quite some distance from civilization. It looks the perfect place to come under surprise attack."

Zelda looked around as if for the first time. "Perhaps you are right, Councilor. Shall we relocate to my castle?" (Brenoch looked at her in disbelief.)

"Most gracious of you," Sareth said, and turned to Midna. "Provided my Lady has no objection..."

"None at all," Midna said quickly. "It would save them the journey back as well."

"Indeed." Zelda nodded in consent. "When you are ready, Midna."

"Returning to Castle Town?" blurted Brenoch. "It's a three-day ride! And with the horses left at the lake, we would be crossing the desert on foot, at night! It's impossible!"

"Not for Princess Midna. Twili magic is truly amazing."

"Magic? Your Highness... are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

Midna smiled slightly. "Prepare yourselves."

Zelda's party erupted in a flurry of protest even as they vanished from the Mirror Chamber and found themselves - after a brief sensation of flying very, very fast, - standing before the portcullis of Hyrule Castle, perfectly healthy and intact. The two princesses led the shocked group into the castle. Sareth was close behind Midna, his crimson eyes roving this way and that.

"Excuse the appearance," Zelda said to him as they passed fallen stone and mortar and shattered glass in the corridors. "The castle was badly damaged in the final battle with Ganondorf."

"So I have heard," he replied. "It must have been an historic duel."

Midna shivered as they entered the grand foyer. One wall and part of the beautifully painted ceiling were rubble on the floor, destroyed when the upper floors had collapsed. The last time she'd been here, it had been with Link on the way to face their fate. "I thought more than once that we were lost."

Sareth was gazing up through the jagged hole in the ceiling. "What power," he breathed. "Your spell did this?"

"No. His."

"Ah. Fortune was with you, it seems."

"So it seems."

Zelda took them up the staircase to the right - still intact - and after passing through more and more stately corridors on the undamaged side of the castle, they reached the cabinet chamber. Brenoch look horrified when Zelda instructed him and her other bodyguards to wait outside. He did his best to remain composed while the stern Twili soldiers marched past him into the room.

Inside, Zelda seated herself at the round table. Link and Midna sat on either side of her, Sareth beside Midna and the Hylian cabinet lined up beside Link. The soldiers took positions of attention in the shadows of the far side of the room. "Our first concern," said Zelda, "should be to decide upon ways we may help one another immediately. What is it you most need?"

"Medicine," Midna said. "Healers. Half my capital's population is bedridden, and ours was not the only city to come under attack."

"Healers and medicine we can give, and readily."

"That is our most pressing need. What may we give in return?"

"It would be selfish to ask anything of you at a time such as this. Your need is more dire than ours by far."

Sareth straightened. "You would have us indebted to you entirely?"

"Of course not," Zelda replied. "Forgive the offense. I meant only that I do not wish to make demands you are not in a position to meet."

"We can meet any _request_ you make of us. We are accustomed to overcoming challenge and adversity."

"I believe it. Again, I apologize if-"

"Architects," interjected Midna before Sareth could attack more of Zelda's words. "Architects and spellcasters are what you need. The damage to your castle was caused by powerful shadow magic. It will take someone knowledgeable in the craft to rebuild properly."  
>"An excellent proposal," said Zelda. "We have in fact been encountering strange difficulties as we piece through the wreckage. It makes sense now."<p>

"That is settled, then." Midna tried not to sound too relieved. "I suppose the next issue would be, when do we make public our realms' reunion and alliance?"

"Will the public not know at the time we begin our mutual assistance? Unless you intended those operations to be conducted in secret."

"No. Not in secret." Midna felt foolish. She wasn't thinking clearly. "The entire purpose is to foster goodwill."

"Then I see no reason to delay."

"I do." Sareth leaned toward Midna. "Princess, society is in chaos. The people need normality. Stability. Not more upheaval."

"We are already suffering shortages," Midna snapped. "People are dying. Innocent people. Children. Have you been to the hospital? Often there is one healer for a hundred patients or more, all in urgent need! We cannot recover from this on our own. Not without massive loss of life."

"We can recover, and we will! It is not the first time we've been on the brink."

"I don't care what's happened in the past!" exploded Midna, making the cabinet members jump in shock. "The decision is mine, not yours! We go forward my way!"

There was a knock at the door. "Is everything all right, Princess?"

"Yes, thank you," Zelda called, her tone betraying no hint that anything had even transpired.

There followed a moment of frosty silence. At last, Midna folded her hands in front of her and stared at the tabletop. "I beg your pardon," she murmured to Zelda. "That was juvenile of me. The last few days have been an eternity."

"I understand," Zelda said. "And Councilor, I also understand your desire to uphold the self-sufficiency of the Twili. But I must agree with Midna on this matter. Stricken as they are, I believe what your people want most is a leader who will guide them on the fastest path to recovery - to normality and stability, as you put it. Speaking from my own experiences, pride tends to be subordinated when the lives of loved ones are in the balance."

Sareth silently nodded.

"What timeline were you considering, Midna?"

"Immediately. I will make my decree tomorrow, and prepare, and then return here at nightfall in three days with the architects I can spare."

"Your medical staff and supplies will be waiting, and you may come directly here to the castle." Zelda smiled. "Undoubtedly you have the advantage where travel is concerned."

Midna's returned smile was empty. "Thank you for the offer. It will be much more convenient for all."

Over almost the next hour they settled a few more details, and Midna painted a vivid portrait of the state of her kingdom so Zelda and her cabinet understood exactly how bleak their situation was. Sareth did not speak again, and Link only added details when he was asked. He was preoccupied with watching the soldiers in his periphery. Their presence was visibly distressing the politicians beside him, and he understood why. The Twili military had unnerved him since he'd first encountered soldiers five days ago. They possessed unnatural discipline, able to remain still and expressionless as statues for staggering lengths of time. He'd also witnessed a training exercise: shadow magic and expert swordsmanship blended into a display of frightening, deadly skill. Even with the Master Sword, he would not want to face one of them in combat.

The meeting finally adjourned and Zelda led them back into the foyer to meet Brenoch and the anxious bodyguards. Through the foyer, the darkened corridors, and outside into the early autumn night; Zelda took Midna aside and they embraced again.

"It has been an honor to host you, Midna. Councilor." Zelda nodded to each of them. "And Link, of course you are always welcome. Your friends in Ordon are anxious to see you again."

"Tell them I will visit as soon as I can," he said, warmed by the thought of the children who had so looked up to him, of Mayor Bo, of Ilia, and of his tree house, still probably just the way he'd left it so many months ago.

"I shall. Safe journey to you all, and I look forward to seeing you soon."

"Likewise," said Sareth smoothly.

"Until then, Princess. Goodnight." Midna took them back to the Mirror Chamber. It was black now, lit only by starlight. Even the Sages were no longer making themselves known. Link took a step and tripped over something; he squinted to make out a blackened log. The remains of the Hylian guards' encampment and fire had been violently strewn about the Arbiter's Grounds. Link shivered at the reminder of the temple's more malicious ghostly inhabitants.

Sareth took the lead as they walked to the Mirror, with the soldiers flanking Midna and Link. The councilor stepped aside to allow Midna to open the portal. "After you, my Lady."

"Thank you." Midna walked past him without a glance, and he stepped through after her.

Link cast a last look at his realm's night sky. When he turned back to the Mirror, he caught all five soldiers staring at him with their piercing eyes, shades of red and yellow glowing in the darkness. A chill ran through him and he walked briskly past them, anxious to be back in the palace where he and Midna could talk alone.


	6. Moments Alone

**Chapter 6**

**Moments Alone**

"What was the meaning of that performance?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't dare play that game with me!" Furious, Midna prowled back and forth along the table in the council chamber. "You attacked every word Zelda said. You humiliated me and insulted her!"

"I spoke my mind, Princess. Have you not trusted me completely in the past?"

"Yes, of course, but-"  
>"Then why the sudden concern?"<p>

"Were it not for my relationship with her, Zelda would already be our enemy before she had a chance to be our ally."

"Pardon me for saying that is baseless speculation born of your current inexplicable anger."

"Inexplicable? Your entire demeanor was hostile from the moment we stepped through the Mirror!"

"I was being cautious. It is foolish to trust anyone explicitly on the first meeting."

Midna seethed. "I am not a stupid little girl, Sareth. You were trying to spark conflict to break up the talks."

"I would never interfere with your negotiations that way."

"I am not blind!" she shrieked, in his face now. "I know manipulation when I see it!"

Still a head taller, he looked down at her with an injured expression. "Your words wound, my Lady. We used to cooperate so well together. When did we go wrong?"

"When you stopped supporting me, and decided to follow your own agenda."

He shook his head. "I may disagree with your hasty trust of the Light dwellers, but I would never employ subversion against you." His eyes turned sympathetic. "What sort of thought is that? It is years since I have seen you in such a state. Perhaps you should lie down for the night."

"Lie down?" There were no more words to embody her anger; at him, at herself, at fate. "Goodnight, Sareth."

"Princess, I-"

"_Goodnight, _Sareth."

"As you wish, my Lady," he said after a long moment, gathered his robes around him and slowly, deliberately, left the chamber. When the door had closed with its muted boom, Midna sat heavily in the chair closest to her. Her feet hurt and a headache had been needling her for hours.

A shadow flowed from the darkness in the far corner alcove and glided swiftly to Midna's side. "Are you all right, Princess?"

"Fine," snapped Midna, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry, Kiri."

"I understand. I wouldn't be amiable in your position either." Kiri sat next to her, knowing she would not have been allowed to sit in the rich chairs were this anyone but Midna. "I see what you mean about Master Sareth acting strangely. I've heard he has been short lately. That is, when he is seen at all. For the past few days he has been scarce, even leaving his regular attendants behind."

"Really? Where does he go?"

"I'm sorry, I do not know. I inquired with Areanna yesterday, and of course she revealed little. The entire interaction was something of a joke to her... In any case, I was unable to find any of the others, but she is Master Sareth's favorite. If any know the purpose of his absences, I imagine she would."

"Strange." Midna had never known Sareth to go anywhere in the city or abroad without his flock of attendants. It was standard practice for nobility, and if Midna so desired, she herself could have a contingent of personal waiters at her disposal. She did not desire, but Sareth did, and reveled in the privilege. He chose his servants – mostly girls like the gorgeous Areanna – based on personal recommendations from the palace matrons. "Thank you, Kiri. And I am sorry you had to hear everything you did. I know I should not let him get under my skin like that, and maybe it is just paranoia. Ever since I returned with Link, I've felt Sareth has been... different toward me."

"Are you sure he is not just feeling the same pressures you are? I know he becomes irritable when busy."

"I am not sure of anything. That is why I wanted a witness to the conversation, in case anything was revealed." Instead, she thought, the waters had only been more muddied. Before her headache could worsen, she said, "It is late. I think I am going upstairs."

"Would you like anything before bed?"  
>"No, thank you. You need rest too." Midna took Kiri's hand and they vanished from the council chamber, reappearing at her bedroom door. She hugged Kiri quickly. "Thank you again. Until morning."<p>

"Until morning. Goodnight, my Lady." Kiri smiled sweetly and glided down the hall to her room.

Midna opened her door wearily. From the way Link was leaning awkwardly against the headboard, she guessed he had intended to wait up for her, but had not quite managed. Her lips twitched into a tiny smile as she pulled the rope to silently close the skylights and darken the room. Her headache improved almost immediately. Without bothering even to change into a nightgown, she crawled into bed and fell instantly asleep.

"Princess? Princess, you should wake up. Are you feeling ill?"

"Nnn..."

"People are asking for you."

"What? Kiri?"

"Wake up. Please." Kiri shook her lightly, sounding urgent.

"What hour is it?"

"The eleventh."  
>"What!"<p>

"There are two governors waiting for you. They say their appointment was an hour ago."

Midna was out of bed in a flash. She threw her slept-in robes to the floor and slid into a dress more suitable for the meeting. Her hair she tamed with a shake of her head; it untangled itself in a swirl and hung around her shoulders in a semi-presentable fashion. There was no time for further cosmetics. "Where is Link?"

"He woke several hours ago and told me he was going to explore. I don't know where he is at the moment, but I told him to be back by the thirteenth hour."

Link in the city on his own could be potentially hazardous, but Midna knew he had had no time to himself over the last week, and there was no reason to retrieve him now. "He can look out for himself for a while. Please see if you can find Areanna, though. I would like to speak with her here a little before Link returns."

Together they hurried from the room and warped downstairs to the council chamber door. "Good fortune, Princess," Kiri said, and vanished again in search of Sareth's favorite servant.

Midna took a deep breath and entered the council chamber, determined not to be flapped by the governors' impatient glares. "Gentlemen," she said, her tone betraying none of the panic of a few minutes ago. "My apologies for keeping you waiting. Shall we begin?"

Leaning against the rail of the small overlook deck, Link marveled at the beauty and wonder that was the realm of Twilight. Never would he tire of the soft light that seemed to come equally from every part of the sky. The way it graced each cloud and structure and face, the way it warmed him from within; he understood why Midna had found the Light realm garish and cold at first. How, he wondered, was this supposed to be a place of punishment and exile? He peered over the dizzying drop at the indistinct forest below. A river – or what he assumed to be a river – snaked through the misty gloom, a bright ribbon reflecting the sky. He longed to explore every secret this land held. Once normality was restored at last, life here with Midna would be as perfect as one could hope for.

"Good morning, Hero."

Link spun around to find Sareth waiting about ten paces behind him. "Councilor! You startled me; I did not hear you coming."

Sareth chuckled and came to stand beside him at the rail. "Admiring the view? Or enjoying a few moments of peace to yourself? You've barely left the princess' side all week."

Link was pleasantly surprised by Sareth's cordiality. "I do not mind. I believe it's she who grows tired of me sometimes, what with needing to teach me so much about your customs and language."

"Yes, our culture is very different from yours. You are at least fortunate most educated people are still fluent in the Hylian tongue, though we have adapted our own writing to it."

"So I've noticed. I can barely tell time."

"In a world with no sun to track, time is very important, and timekeeping a noble profession. These are the things you must learn if indeed the princess intends for you to be king in the near future."

"Oh…" A heavy feeling dropped into Link's stomach at the thought of what his marriage to Midna would mean. "I must be honest, Councilor. I would do anything for Midna, but I do not know if I can fulfill such a position. I am no ruler."

"Of course not. You've no experience. But you've ambition and charisma, and those qualities are almost always able to compensate for inexperience. Midna will help you, and so will I." Sareth smiled, reminding Link of the face of a shark. "But you must understand how to win the favor of the population. Might I offer a first piece of advice?"  
>"Yes, please. Anything."<p>

"That sword you carry. You know it as the Blade of Evil's Bane, yes?"

"That's right."

"Do you know why the legends attribute it that name?"

"It is impervious to dark magic and curses. Evil cannot touch or wield it."

Sareth laughed, humorless and bitter. "Were _evil_ so simple a definition. No, Sir Link. That very sword was forged not to banish evil, but to banish _us._ You see, to your ancestors, we were a great evil, and the land needed to be purged of us. Draw the blade."

Hesitantly, Link pulled the Master Sword from its scabbard and squinted as it burst with blinding light. Sareth shielded his face. "You see how its power is amplified here! Put it away!" Link obliged, and Sareth rubbed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "The people recognize that weapon. It was foretold that the Hero – you – would wield it in the time of darkness. But that time is over." He stepped closer and lowered his voice as if wary of eavesdroppers. "Continuing to carry the Sword is an insult to the Twili; a show of force, of lording over us with your predecessors' power."

"I do not mean to give that impression!"

"I know you do not. I know you have no intention of being a symbol for our continued oppression. But your weapon is. Do you realize even a superficial injury from it could be deadly to us?" Sareth began to walk away slowly. "I cannot give you orders, only a suggestion that you may take or leave. When it comes time for you to return with the princess to the realm of Light… leave the Sword where it belongs. The threat of tyranny is gone. What matters now is the best interest of those who will become your subjects. Oh, and please do not trouble the princess by relating our discussion to her. She seems to be of the opinion that I am trying to undermine all she is working for." He shook his head. "I have been unable to convince her otherwise, so perhaps I can convince you. I feel we started off on the wrong foot, as it were. Your mutual success and happiness are my first concern."

Link nodded in bewilderment. "Thank you, Councilor. I will consider what you've said."

"You do me a great honor. It is my duty to advise the king." He gave Link a furtive look.

"Farewell for now… Your Future Highness." Shadows enveloped him and he vanished.

For a long time, Link stood alone looking out across the sky. Parting with the Master Sword was as unthinkable as losing his very arm. If Sareth had spoken the truth, though, the Sword did belong in the realm of Light, and was not welcome here. Keeping it would taint the people's opinion of him and of Midna, which he could not allow simply because of a bond with a blade. After all, Sareth was right in one respect: the dark times were over, were they not? The Master Sword had fulfilled its purpose, and could return to the Sacred Grove to wait for another age, another hero, when it would be called upon again.

The deep bell of the time tower tolled and Link counted twelve chimes. It was noon. Kiritsana had said to be back at Midna's chamber at the thirteenth hour, or the first hour of evening. Or was it day? He shook his head, still confused by Twili timekeeping methods. Either way, he was expected in an hour for lunch. He turned reluctantly from the view of the sky and untouched forest below, and began the long walk back to the palace.

He remembered the layout of the city with more accuracy than he'd anticipated, and was back in the palace with fifteen minutes to spare, if he was correctly reading the foyer's complex clock with its five hands of varied lengths and colors. Three told time more or less as he was used to, and two showed the day of the week and of the month. Beautifully engraved wheels turned with the unfelt seasons and the phases of the unseen moon.

_"In the first years, there was no way to measure time," _Midna had explained to him._ "Day and night neither dawned nor fell; all became one indistinct moment that stretched on until death. The histories say it created chaos. Madness. People took their own lives to escape it. It was only when more and more were cast through the Mirror that we could use their accounts of the moments they'd left and slowly, slowly create time in a world that had none. The rhythms of sleeping, of waking, of living could begin again."_

Link had found this story strange, almost fantastical, until he had thought more about it and imagined a world in which he suddenly had no idea whether thirty minutes or an hour had elapsed, or two, or three. A few days, or a week? He could see how chaos and madness could arise if time, age, and the concepts of _when, now, _and _then_ were rendered meaningless. It was a tribute to the Twili's ingenuity, he thought now as he climbed the long staircase that would take him to Midna's room, that they had managed to keep their clocks accurate even after the people of Light had long forgotten they existed at all.

Reaching the corridor of royal bedchambers, he stopped at the sight of a figure at the other end of the hall. Someone was standing outside Midna's door. He was sure he'd been quiet, but the Twili looked up as if sensing his presence. It was a girl, her luminous yellow eyes like lamps in the dimness. She curtsied as he approached.

"Good day to you, Hero," she said. "I have seen you many times since first you arrived, but always from afar. What an honor it is to meet you at last! I am Areanna, attendant to Councilor Sareth."

"Well met, Areanna," he replied with a smile. She was stunning. Her clothes were immaculate and decidedly feminine; her pale skin was flawless; her perfume exotic and spiced. Her hair set her apart even more. It was silvery blonde, a trait he had seen only in a precious few others, and none as exquisite as she. It was like silk shimmering down to her waist, swaying gently whenever she moved. Link cleared his throat. "Is… is Sareth with Midna now?"

"No, no," sighed Areanna. "The princess' maid informed me that Her Majesty wished to see me, but…" She checked a tiny gold timepiece on a thin chain around her neck. "…it is nearly twenty minutes past her requested time." She shrugged and leaned appealingly against the wall. "Though I suppose it is good fortune, yes? The delay allowed me to meet you."

He chuckled, abashed as always when bestowed with praise. "I am still unsure why everyone is so fascinated with me. All the Hero nonsense is old news. I am really quite ordinary otherwise."

"Please pardon me, but I must disagree. It seems the princess has taken quite a liking to you, yes?" She smiled, almost shyly, and her expression sent a thrill through him.

"Well… I suppose… yes, she has."

"How unfortunate for the rest of us, yes?" She pushed away from the wall and pouted. "She met you in another world. No one else ever had a chance."

"I… you probably should not…" He looked down the hall in the direction he'd come.

"Should not what?" Her eyes flashed. "I always dreamed of meeting such an extraordinary man. A king, or a prince, or a valiant hero such as you. We would fall in love, and all the land would know our names. Such stories were resigned to fairy tales until now, yes? Only alas, this one has come true for someone else. Not for me. Can you blame me for lamenting shattered hopes?" The distance between them closed as she came toward him step by step, and he could not look away from her. He wished sorely to ease the longing in her heart. When only inches separated them, her hair, prehensile as that of all Twili women, flowed over his shoulders. Her eyes held his, and she wore the same irresistible, almost-shy expression as before. "It is said that lying with one of the Light will leave a Twili girl warm for days. I would die, Hero, for just… one… kiss…" She was so close that he forgot to breathe; the feeling throughout his being was of unending desire as her eyes closed and her sweet breath graced his lips. She stiffened suddenly. Her eyes snapped open and she was away from him, standing on the other side of the corridor so fast it was though she had warped. Link staggered back against the wall as Midna appeared at the top of the steps, in a hurry.

"I am sorry for the delay, Areanna." Midna managed a smile for Link as she touched the door to open it. "Kiri's brought lunch up already. I only need to speak with Areanna for a few minutes before we eat."

Link followed them inside in a daze. Kiri was there waiting, pretty as always, though not so perfect as Areanna. The silver-blonde case a glance over her shoulder at him and he swallowed tightly. She was truly a wonder.

"How may I be of service, my Lady?" Areanna asked, attention back on Midna.

"I have heard that Councilor Sareth has been taking leave of the palace without you or any of his attendants accompanying him," Midna began delicately. "He led me somewhat to believe he was seeing to his duties here, so you can understand how this news was… confusing. I had hoped you could provide insight into his destinations."

"You wish me to spy upon my master?"

"I am making no accusations. I only want to know where he is going."

"Surely my master's whereabouts are not my concern, should he choose not to tell me."

"He hasn't told you either?"

"He is not obligated to."

Midna sensed the guarded answers and changed tactics slightly. "Would you say he has been going about alone more than usual?"

"There are times when I miss him. But he is a very busy man. I serve him when he requests it of me."

_Aha. _"So, then, he _has_ been traveling unaccompanied?"

Areanna paused and her eyes flickered around the room, fixed for a moment on Link, then returned to Midna, momentary uncertainty gone. "Princess, I feel interrogated. If my master has committed some wrong – and I shame myself even entertaining the idea – then it is he you should confront. I promise you, I know nothing of value in this matter."

Affronted, Midna said, "Your dedication to Sareth is of course admirable. But even he must answer to me, and you will answer any questions I ask of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Areanna kept her eyes on Midna, though her posture had lost some of its haughtiness. "Yes, Princess."  
>"Good. Yes or no: has Sareth been leaving the palace alone without making clear his intentions?"<p>

In a small voice, Areanna replied, "Yes, Princess."

"Has he been leaving the city?"

"I do not know where he goes once he leaves my company."

"Yes or no!"

"I do not know. No. Not to my knowledge."

Midna felt she had learned little, but her suspicions were fully aroused from Areanna's evasive behavior. "Thank you. You may go."

Areanna bowed hastily and turned to leave. As she passed Link their eyes met, and though he was still captivated for that moment, he saw fear in her luminous gaze.


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 7**

**Calm Before the Storm**

"Ah! My lovely one returns. You were successful, I trust?"

"Well. Master… not entirely."

"Not entirely? Explain yourself."

"Your spell entranced the Hero completely, just as you intended. I had him in the palm of my hand. And then… she came."

"To the point. Did you seal the spell?"

"I could not, Master. She was there, and I-"

"You failed me?"

"Please, Master, I tried. I did all I could. It was only bad fortune that-"

"It was ineptitude! The princess… what did she want with you?"

"She… she asked if… if you had been leaving the palace."

"She questioned you about my movements?"

"Yes. But I revealed nothing."

"I cannot trust your account. Come here."

"Master, please, I've told you everything."

"Come here! This is all too delicate. I must see for myself."

"Please, you need not – Aiieee! Ah! Stop! Stop!"

"Silence! Yes. She is more informed than I thought – Stand still! – Yes… what's this? 'It is he you should confront!' Fool!"

"Master… Ah!"

"Get up! I've seen all I require. Get up, stupid girl! You planted the seed of suspicion in her mind!"

"She tricked me into saying what I did not want to!"

"It was your own idiocy and nothing more. Get up! The princess accompanies the envoy to the realm of Light in two days' time. You have until then to seal the spell, and you are forbidden – absolutely forbidden! – to answer any further questions from anyone regarding my activities. Do not fail me again."

"I will not, Master, I promise you. Please forgive me."

"I will expect you tonight, as usual. We may discuss your forgiveness then. Now get out."

"Yes, Master. I am sorry; I will be-"

"Out!"

Midna lay on her bed in the darkness of her room. It was still day and she had much to do, but she needed desperately to think. The headaches had been with her for several days, each from the moment she woke until she could eventually sleep; waxing and waning with the stresses each hour brought. Never before had she suffered from ailments like this, but still she had passed it off as too much strain and not enough sleep. Even as she realized the use of magic agitated it, and as Kiri advised her to seek a healer's care, she had pressed on and ignored it. At least she had until this morning, a little while after her meeting with the governors, when the pain had suddenly increased until her sense of connection to shadow magic wavered. Impossible to fully describe to someone not born with magical power, the symptom was like a blurring of the vision, a ringing in the ears, or creeping numbness that left one feeling clumsy or half-crippled. Midna had considered that a curse of some sort had been placed on her as well, but even at the height of her power she had known of no way to suppress the magic of another. This phenomenon, then, could only signal one horrible truth: she was losing the ordainment.

Her fears had been confirmed just hours ago, though the stubbornness in her heart still clung to a shred of hope that she was wrong. At lunch, Link had seemed off, as if distracted by some thought he would not share. He had left so soon; they'd barely been able to talk. She'd tried to sense any spell or curse that could explain his and Areanna's strange behavior, and had felt nothing. More than that, she'd barely been able to feel _nothing_. It had been a terrible hollowness, and it was coming to bear at the worst possible time. She had more and more reason to believe a plot was being hatched against Link, or against her, or both.

Lying so still with such volatile thoughts made her want to scream. She slid out of bed and crossed the room to the ancient _harmonoda._ The instrument had been in her family for generations. Her mother had played it, and her mother before, and hers before. All had been exceptional musicians. One of Midna's most cherished childhood memories was sitting and listening to the sound, adding her own untrained fingers to the keyboard much to the amusement of anyone present. After her mother's death, Midna had it moved permanently into her private room and forbade anyone else to play it until her grief had become manageable and she was old enough to teach herself. Proficiency in the arts was expected of nobility, but the notable musical talent in Midna's heritage seemed to have skipped her generation. By her own admission she was mediocre, but the melodies she could play were her favorites. They kindled memories and calmed her in moments like these.

Her feet settled on the pedals and she lifted the lid. The body of the _harmonoda_ was wooden and ebony black, the keys worn smooth from so many years of use. They were like silk under her touch. The room filled with rich, hauntingly beautiful sound as her fingers fell on a familiar chord. A nostalgic smile graced her lips as she started to play. The piece was called _Wehleh – _"Water" – and it flowed through diverse, colorful harmonies like a river over rocks. There was no one around to hear when her fingers slipped, so she buried herself blessedly in the music.

When the last notes faded into silence, she released the keys and was brought slowly back to reality by the muffled clicks of the plectra returning to their positions. She closed the keyboard lid and stood, taking a deep breath and making herself a center of calm the way Sareth, ironically enough, had taught her in her childhood training. Usually it was not so easy for her to clear her mind, but she found herself now in a rare moment of serenity. The sick feeling inside vanished like morning mists. All the pieces fell blissfully into place; she knew what she had to do. The realization was terrible and frightening, but she denied herself to acknowledge that fact and focused instead on putting the plan into action. And right now, she needed to find Link.

Midna removed the circlet and jewel from her head and exchanged her dress for a peasant's tunic and skirt. A brush helped her hair straighten itself out of its usual waves. Pulling an indistinct, gray traveling cloak over her shoulders, she warped to the second of the palace's four basement levels. Gliding silently through the dark and empty corridors, she came to a forgotten servants' entrance she had known of since childhood. It was still perfect for slipping in and out of the palace undetected. Face obscured by the hood of the cloak, Midna opened the iron door and mounted a final set of steps to emerge from a concealed trapdoor. From there, it was only a short walk down the hill to the deserted alley below.

No one recognized her as she made her way through the city. The forum, though not as crowded as usual, hummed with debate over the decree she had made just hours before, already spread across the city by messengers, magic, and rumors. From the observations she could make discreetly, opinions were generally in her favor; though those taking her stance seemed to do so hesitantly while those in opposition stood vehemently by their claims that the Light dwellers were not to be trusted. _And of course, history sides with them, _she thought as she entered one of the many marketplaces. Commerce was trying to recover, but still far less people filled the streets, stalls, and cafes than before. Many of those who were out went about their business quickly, anxiously, hollowly. Looking down and focused on her thoughts, Midna nearly collided with a jewelry vendor.

"Oh! Excuse me…"

"Ah, miss, 'tis fate led you here!" He was obviously either unaffected by recent events, or was such a practiced salesman that he could put on a face for any potential customer. "I've every sort of finery you can imagine. Times are dark, and a girl needs something to put the light back in her eyes. Pearls from the distant sea, sapphires all the way from _Chu-Goba_! You will be the envy of every maid in the land!"

She laughed politely. "Thank you, but I've no money with me…"

"No matter! My credit is the most generous you'll ever find."

"Er… I'm sure it is. But really, I must be going…" She ducked under his arm and vanished into the shadows, appearing several streets away outside the market. It was rude to escape a conversation by magic, but the overenthusiastic jeweler would never see her again. _At least, not this version of me_.

Taking the market road had been stupid anyway; someone was bound to stop her for a pitch. She walked slowly down an alley to collect her thoughts. Link's presence did not call out to her as it once had. _Maybe I am simply no longer receptive._ One of his scarce statements that afternoon had been to say he'd found a secluded spot that afforded a glorious view of the sky and landscape. From the descriptions she'd pried from him, she thought she knew the place he was talking about. It was as good a starting point as any.

Midna warped to the eastern side of the city. Here were the oldest structures; it was sparsely populated and had a tranquil, abandoned atmosphere. _His sort of retreat._ Bypassing the few small clusters of houses, she walked through a ruined shrine and descended the first of a series of stone steps built directly into the side of the land mass on which floated the palace and city. Her cloak made her little more than a shadow against the dark gray, weather-beaten flagstones beneath her feet. She knew this place well and could easily have warped to the bottom, but chose to walk instead, gliding down two more flights until the little veranda came into view. True to her predictions, Link was there with his back to her, facing out at the sky. Pulling her hood further over her face, she stepped silently off the walkway and crept toward him.

When she was halfway across, he stiffened and spun around. "Who are you?"

"No one of consequence." She revealed her face.

He relaxed a fraction but still seemed distant as he had before. "Why the disguise?"

"I do not want anyone's attention but yours."

He seemed not to have heard her at all. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." She moved to stand beside him. "I came looking for you. You seemed strange today. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Earlier, you seemed guarded, as if you had something to hide."

"What would I have to hide?"

"You tell me." She touched his shoulder. "I know I've been hard to reach, and I am sorry."

"It is all right, Princess."

_Princess?_ "No, it is not all right. It was unavoidable. There is a difference." She turned his face toward her. "But I am here to make it up to you."

Link pulled away from her, and it was as though he'd slapped her. Midna could no longer doubt that something was affecting him. He was never cold towards her, but still she could feel no magic acting on him. The frustration compounded the fear she was already swallowing, and her throat tightened as she tried to contain tears. She had to act now, and if she could not get the truth from him with words, she would get it with actions.

"Kiss me."  
>"Someone will see."<p>

"I do not care." She pushed him against the balcony wall, wrapped her arms and hair around him, and sealed his lips with hers. For the first moment she thought he was going to try and shove her away. Gradually he relaxed and she soon felt him return the kiss, his hands finding their places on her hips. Her mind emptied of everything but the feelings he aroused in her, and the agony it caused her to know something was eating away at him and she could do nothing to combat it.

At the height of her turmoil something passed between them, something she had not consciously done. Magic flowed from her into him, locking them together and taking the strength from his legs so he had to cling to her to keep from falling. She did not let the kiss break until the electric feeling within her faded and vanished. Whatever had happened was complete.

He blinked up at her as her hair slid from his shoulders. "What… did you do?"

"I kissed you." Midna was breathless. "Beyond that, I do not know. Do you feel different?"

"As if I've just woken from a dream. A dream about someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. The memory is already gone. All I know is… well… it was not you."

"Who, then? Someone worked magic on you."

He shook his head in frustration. "I came back to the palace this afternoon. Went up to your corridor. We had lunch on your balcony…"

"During which time you barely spoke, and showed not the slightest affection for me. Whatever was done had already been done." The only other person she knew to have had contact with Link earlier was Areanna, whose special privileges as one of Sareth's pampered attendants had exempted her from much of her schooling. She could perform little beyond basic magic. Though she was known for being seductive and manipulative, it was impossible that she could have been the one to so quickly and completely rewire Link's thoughts.

"I am sorry for my behavior," he said, clearly sincere. "I swear I did not know what I was doing."

"I know you didn't, and that is what frightens me. Something is wrong. I am afraid someone is plotting against me."

Recalling his odd meeting earlier that very day, Link suggested, "Could it be Sareth?"

"There are several people I would not rule out, and I have no proof against anyone. For all I know, it could be all of them working together. But… I suspect Sareth is involved somehow, yes." It hurt to finally admit aloud that her mentor and teacher might have turned on her. Not only did it hurt her personally; it was frightening. Zant had been overconfident and a poor strategist on his own, and even Ganondorf had the glaring weakness of not fully understanding the shadow magic he stole for himself. Sareth had none of these exploitable flaws.

Link brought her back from her thoughts. "What do we do?"

She explained the conclusion she had come to prior. "We must try to predict when a move will be made. I believe it will come while you and I are accompanying the envoy to your realm. And Link… when we do, I want you to remain with them in Hyrule."

"What? Are you mad?" His eyes hardened.

"I must draw my enemies into the open; entice them to make a move while I appear to be alone. Do not fear, I will be ready. Besides. I know you have wanted a chance to visit Ordon."

"Visit Ordon, while you return here with conspirators organizing against you? Never!"

"Please understand. This is a battle you cannot fight with me. It is a game of politics and magic."

"But you want me to be king!" he cried. "How can I be if I flee from the first challenge that confronts us?"

"I cannot afford to worry about that now. Someone proved today that they could reach you easily without my knowledge and use you as a weapon. I cannot allow that."

"I'll be more vigilant. It will not happen again."

"It was not from lack of vigilance," she said. "This is power to which you have no resistance. If I am to deal effectively with this threat, I must know you are where no one can harm you."

Irate, he argued, "I will not leave you alone! You ask too much of me."

"Shh." She placed her finger gently on his lips. "Not now. Please."

"Midna-!"

"Please. Come back to the palace with me." She kissed him again, and in the midst of it, as his arms slipped around her, she took them directly to her room. She did not break the kiss until long after they had materialized.

When he opened his eyes, Link fully appreciated how beautiful Midna was in her peasant disguise. Though others may have mistaken her, he would recognize anywhere those burning crimson eyes; the way her hair framed her face; the way she held herself. She shrugged her shoulders and her cloak fluttered down around her feet; the suspended moment ended suddenly as she attached herself to him once again and they fell onto the bed. He held her close against him as he kicked his boots to the floor. Her fingers flickered across the buckles of his belts and he felt their weight slide from his shoulders to be replaced by her arms around his neck.

Piece by piece, their clothing littered the bed until nothing at all separated them. Both were transported back to the night at the inn, not two weeks ago, but still somehow in another lifetime. The mood was of similar desperation in the face of an uncertain future; only there was no need to be silent now, and neither held back their passion. Midna felt every inch of her body charged with love, fear, anticipation, need, and ecstasy until one was indistinguishable from any other. Her breath came in gasps, heart pounding, clutching him against her with everything she had until both of them were spent in a moment of otherworldly release.

When it was at last over, she lay with him under the silk sheets, her head on his chest, feeling the pleasant sensation of his fingers tracing the patterns on her skin. Through the walls, muted thunder could be heard; a storm was gathering outside. It made her glad to be here safe and warm, though she knew she could not cling to the feeling much longer. With each low rumble, she could feel the familiar, dark undercurrents of fear creeping back into her heart. The rush of mysterious magic that had freed Link of the curse upon him was long gone, and Midna imagined she could feel power slipping away from her.

This was the key piece of the plan she would not – could not – tell Link. She felt shameful for hiding the truth from him yet again, but if he knew what she really anticipated, he would never be convinced to leave her side; and it was crucial he be safe in Hyrule when the storm broke here. _For if I am to be deposed, the process will not be favorable for him or his people_. Appearing to be alone and weak would indeed spur Sareth into making his move (Sareth, for she had to accept that all the evidence of the last weeks pointed to him). What he would not know was that there was more to her weakness than an act. She surmised that he would demand she step down on the basis of treason, possibly revealing to the public her plans to marry Link, with or without additional fabricated details. She could fight him, of course; attempt to rally her supporters and the military if necessary. Yet she could not hide her dwindling powers much longer. When it was obvious she had lost the Spirits' ordainment, the great ancestral magic, what argument could she or anyone make for her to remain on the throne? If a coup did rise, she did not know if she would be able to quell it or not, but she needed to plan with the worst case scenario in mind. The next few days would decide if she remained Princess or not. She needed to know Link would be safe and waiting for her, for if things ended badly, she would make her retreat through the Mirror for asylum in Hyrule.

As she drifted to sleep she took some small comfort in knowing that even in that entirely likely case – at least, once Link forgave her for her final deception – they would still be able to find happiness.


	8. One Last Lie

**Chapter 8**

**One Last Lie**

"You cannot do this, Princess! You are playing directly into his hand."

"I know, Kiri. I planned to. I need Sareth and whoever is working with him to make a move, to come into the open. I cannot fight them in this covert game because I do not know who I can trust. I have made my decision. Now I need you to make yours."

"I do not like this at all. It feels wrong. It feels like you are doing exactly what he wants."

"What else can I do? Have him arrested with no evidence? Do nothing and wait for Link to be cursed again? _That _is what I cannot do." Midna swallowed tightly. "I am sorry for giving you so little time, but I only pieced this all together yesterday. I will not force you to agree to anything; I want you to do what is best for you."

Kiri ran her hands through her hair nervously, a habit of hers. "Princess, I… I…"

"Stop that." Midna smiled sadly. "The formalities hurt my head. Stop it, forever. Please."

Though Kiri laughed, there were tears in her eyes when she looked up. "You've been here for me since I can remember. You saved me when no one else cared." She wiped her cheeks. "My place is at your side. I will follow you wherever you go, but please… Midna… be careful. I do not know what I would do without you."

"Do not worry about me. I can handle myself."

"But your powers! You've just said you are losing the ordainment."

Midna nodded. "That is my fear, and it is the last detail I must entrust to you, now that you have agreed. We must plan for the worst, assuming I will be deposed on the basis that the Spirits no longer support me as ruler."

"It is unthinkable," Kiri said, flaring up. "The Spirits are forgiving and wise. It is disgracefully fickle to abandon you after so little time."

"I have thought the same, but I can no longer deny my strength is fading fast. History has not been kind to rulers who suffer my fate. We must be prepared to leave at a moment's notice. While I am away in the realm of Light, you must assemble anything you wish to take with you, should it come to that. Pack your things and wait here in my room for me. Whatever the outcome, I will come to you."

"What if you need me?"

"What I need is to know where you are. My room is the only truly safe place in the palace; only you may enter there until I deem otherwise. The magical barrier will protect you."

"Is there nothing else I can do? I will be powerless to help you."

"If my enemies do emerge, they will not be favorable toward you either. I must know you are safe. Please trust me." Midna said it resolutely, but wished she trusted her own plan more completely. "We leave tonight at the twenty-first hour, and I will return before the twenty-second. I will come to you here first to make sure you are all right, and then assess what has happened elsewhere. Afterward… there will inevitably be improvisation involved."

Kiri did not look reassured at all as she nodded slowly. "I will do as you ask."

"Thank you, little sister. No matter what happens, soon this will be over and we can all return to living. In one realm or the other."

Areanna was trying very hard to keep her movements graceful and her features pretty and untroubled, as was expected of her. But it was all she could do not to run through the corridors of the palace in her desperation to find the Hero. All day he had been elusive, and she suspected the princess had purposefully kept him away from the public as the time drew near for them to travel to his realm. Now, Areanna had less than two hours to find him and seal the spell, else face her master's wrath.

The palace felt oddly deserted for this time of day. Only a few people had crossed her path, and hastily, as if they too were in a great hurry. It added to the sense of surrealism that had plagued her ever since the spell had been implanted in her, growing stronger as each hour passed. She feared the magic would consume her if it could not fulfill its purpose. She had been through the palace twice and had even ventured into the surrounding city streets, risking reproach at being unable to explain her purpose for being out. Another look into the dining hall; walking as fast as she could through the main foyer; warping upstairs and daring to glance into the Council chamber and throne room. Still, there was no sign of the princess or the Hero.

Deciding she had no other option but to seek him out where she had found him the first time, Areanna gathered her wits about her and warped to the magically accessible floor of noble suites, shivering as she passed her master's room. She had once reveled in his invitations, believing that each night spent there was another rung on the ladder of his favor; and hoping even that one day he might make her his wife. But oh, how the past year had changed him, gradually at first, and then dramatically leading right up to the events of the last weeks. She feared now even to speak to him and last night… last night had been horrible. Compulsively, she smoothed her hair against her neck and pulled her sleeves down, concealing the marks she was too ashamed to show even to a healer. _No status is worth this torment_, she thought bitterly to herself as she glided silently up the final set of stairs leading to the corridor of royal bedrooms. Heart pounding, she rounded the corner, and collided with the princess' maid.

"Oh!" Kiri cried. "I am sorry, Areanna. I did not hear you coming."

Areanna glared at her. "Where is the Hero? Have you seen him?"

"No. Who requests his presence?"

"None of your concern. Are you certain you've not seen him anywhere?"

"Not recently."

"When, then? Tell me!" snarled Areanna. "It is of the utmost importance!"

"To whom?" asked a voice from a doorway down the hall.

In horror, Areanna looked up to see the princess watching them. "Princess! I… I was hoping to-"

"Who wants to find Link so badly?" Midna was not smiling, staring directly into the girl's eyes. "_You_ will tell _me_, because it is of the utmost importance _to me_."

"His services… are requested," she stammered.

"Out with it!" barked Midna.

Areanna's hands trembled as she realized she was caught, with no other route but to disobey a direct order. She tried to say, "My master wants to see him," but even the first word would not leave her lips. She tried again, and pressure clenched around her throat like an invisible hand. She gasped and coughed, staggering against the wall. The princess and her maid were both staring at her in confusion.

"What is the matter with you?" Midna demanded.

Areanna shook her head sharply and fled the corridor in terror, ignoring the princess' calls for her to stop. Without even slowing at the bottom of the steps, she warped all the way to the ground floor and entered the foyer at a full run – and she saw him, light skin and golden hair setting him starkly apart from any Twili. The Hero, at last! He was heading for the great central staircase, no doubt to go up to the princess. She ran toward him, ignoring the stares of the couple of statesmen coming in from the forum. He heard her footsteps and turned to catch her as she launched herself at him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She twisted in his grasp; he was strong, but she was desperate to complete her mission, terrified of the consequences should she fail. She locked eyes with him and willed her master's magic to take hold; she felt the spell move within her like a second mind beside her own. Link frowned, but his eyes remained blue and sharp and free of the hypnotic glaze that had come over him last time. It was not working, but she could not give up now. The game was up.

"What is it, Areanna?" he asked again. There was so much genuine concern in his voice that it made her feel sorry for what she was about to do.

"You are leaving," she said breathlessly. "I am out of time!" In a flash, while his guard was down, she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him full on the mouth.

She felt it; a jolt between them like lightning. The curse surged from her into him, binding his heart to hers, making him forget the princess, placing his will in her hands alone. He would do her master's bidding, and then as promised, she would be married to him and have the extraordinary life she had longed for since childhood… But the rosy vision shattered when he pushed her away and stepped quickly backward, shocked embarrassment painting his face. "No…" Areanna whispered. "It did not work. It did not – No!" Magic swirled around her, lifted her off her feet, and threw her down to slide across the floor. She looked up to see the princess stalking toward her with rage in her eyes.

Abandoning magic, Midna seized Areanna by her silvery hair, pulled her to her feet and slammed her against the railing of the staircase. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF! SPEAK!"

Areanna's heart pounded. The handful of people in the wide room were now staring. "Please, my Lady!" She tried to say _You are leaving tonight, and I had to carry out Master's orders,_ but she felt something shift in her mind and what came out was, "You are leaving tonight, and I had to carry out my desires!" She gasped in horror as her own voice betrayed her.

"Treacherous harlot!" Midna slapped Areanna across the face, drawing a whimper of pain from her. "Did you think you could get away with this?"

Afraid to speak again, Areanna shook her head. "I had to! I had no choice! NO!" She cringed as Midna raised her hand again, but the blow never came. Areanna opened her eyes slowly. "Please… I cannot explain here."

With great effort, Midna had restrained herself. This was too public a place to lose control. "You have explained quite enough already."

"What is going on here?" drawled a voice from above.

"Master!"

Sareth stopped on the stairs above them. "I heard a commotion." His eyes swept the scene, analyzing. "What have you done, Areanna?"

"Your servant has lost her mind," Midna spat. Jabbing a finger at Link, she said, "When I arrived, she was attached to him, kissing him as though her life depended on it!"

"I should have known something of that nature would be the cause of such girlish squabbling," he said coldly.

"Excuse me?" seethed Midna. "Girlish squabbling?"

"Indeed. It is quite unbecoming for someone such as yourself to descend into a catfight with a servant."

Midna released Areanna and stalked up the steps toward Sareth. "You. Dare. Lecture. Me?" she hissed, fists clenched in rage. "For my reaction? Have you overlooked your little lapdog's public promiscuity? Her absolute lack of self-control? My palace is not a brothel!"

"Indeed it is not, my Lady," he said, raising his voice. "But I postulate that your anger is rooted not so much in the behavior itself – unacceptable as it may be – but in the fact that it was directed toward your fiancé."

The room fell silent as a tomb as the blood drained from Midna's face. Gradually, murmurings stirred among the groups of onlookers. Sareth put his hand to his lips. "I am dreadfully sorry, my Lady. I've gone and said too much."

Midna tried to wet her suddenly dry mouth enough to speak. "Guards. Take that one to her room. See she does not leave. No one speaks to her before I do. Go. Now!"

Areanna jumped as soldiers appeared on either side of her, each taking a firm hold on her arms. She did not speak as she was led away, stunned by the news and trying to maintain what dignity she had left.

Midna watched the few onlookers quickly disperse, no doubt to spread the revelation through the palace, and then through the city. Sareth was keeping up a string of suave apologies, but she heard not a word. She knew they were lies; he was far too intelligent and controlled to let slip something so momentous. He had crafted this entire confrontation, she was certain; and she cursed herself for always being a step behind him. "You fool," she breathed. "You backstabber!"

"I promise you, Your Highness, it was but a mistake! I let my frustration get the better of-"

"Save it! Your words are meaningless. Get out of my sight!" She advanced another step up toward him. "I should have you arrested for treason!"

Sareth's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Midna cried out as white-hot pain ran through the center of her head. "Let us not be so rash," the councilor said calmly. "My dear princess. You look… unwell."

The pain was gone as quickly as it had come, but Midna felt real fear now. Raising her head to look at him, she could see all over his face that the storm she had predicted was about to break. She needed to act immediately, or all would be lost. "Yes. I feel unwell," she said slowly, emotionlessly. "I think I will go and lie down." Without waiting for a response, she turned and descended the steps, meeting Link's eyes urgently. It was all she could do not to run the last few steps, but she managed to walk to him, feeling Sareth's stare burning into her all the way. She grabbed Link's hand and they warped to her room, but their entrance was not graceful. Midna stumbled from the portal and crashed into her desk. Only Link's arms stopped her from toppling to the floor. Kiri was suddenly beside her as well, and she steadied herself against them both until she was sitting on her bed with her head between her knees.

Kiri looked frightened. "Are you all right, Pr… Midna?"

Midna shook her head heavily. "It has begun. Sareth is the enemy. He just exposed our relationship to a dozen diplomats in the foyer."

"No! Oh, I had feared this! What happened?"

"There is no time to explain. Are you packed?"

"I have a few things together here, but-"

"It will have to do. I am taking the two of you to Hyrule immediately."

"This is madness," Link declared. "You cannot deny that his goal is to see you dethroned, and that episode may have only been part of the plan. Take Kiri to stay with Zelda, and let me fight with you."

"I shall not sit idly by!" Kiri protested. "Sister, let me stay as well."

"Neither of you are staying," Midna insisted. "You are coming with me _right now_. This discussion is over."

Kiri was not finished. "You have showered me with gifts and love all my life, and the only repayment I have had to offer is doing your chores and staying out of the way when trouble comes. This is my chance to finally do-"

"_Get your bags, Kiritsana!"_ Midna's eyes blazed as she turned to Link. "And you. You will not say another word in argument. If this comes to a battle of sorcery, you will be killed. For certain. And then where would I be? Where would she be, alone in your world?" She motioned to Kiri who was sullenly gathering her few things, looking like she'd been struck. "You need to trust me now. Trust that my magic is still stronger than his, stronger than anyone's. Trust that I know what I am doing, and that I will triumph." The lies rolled easily off of her tongue, and she hated herself for deceiving him yet again, but this would be the last time, she swore. Right now, it was the only way. If she could save nothing else, she would save the lives of the two people who mattered most to her. "In the meantime, I need you to be away from here, and safe."

Link paced, looking wolfish. "If any harm comes to you, I will never forgive myself."

"It is my choice. Any outcome is my doing. Not yours." She stretched out her hand; Kiri reluctantly took it and Link – after a tense pause – laid his on top. "Thank you," Midna said at last, and focusing carefully, warped them to the floating island of the Mirror platform.

Areanna gave her guards no trouble as she was walked to the servants' quarters. It had always infuriated her that she had to stay in these rooms – albeit the most luxurious of them – while Kiritsana the bastard child enjoyed a royal suite next door to the princess herself. Now, though, Areanna was glad to be as far from Midna as she could be.

Once out of the very public areas of the palace, they had not met another person in the corridors, and that suited her perfectly as well. She had worked so hard to maintain her rank, and now all was lost. She would be fortunate to be allowed to remain in the palace at all, and could not bear to think of the rumors and whispers that were no doubt already flying from those who had witnessed what happened. Perhaps if she was lucky, everyone would be too concerned with the news of Midna's affair to care about her own role in the scandal.

They rounded the corner that led to her hallway and she gasped at the sight of her master standing in front of her bedroom door. She balked, dread settling in her stomach, but the soldiers' arms were unyielding. Sareth's face was blank – almost bored – as they approached. He stepped up to meet them a few paces from the door. "Thank you for delivering my servant to me. I have need of her."

The guard on her right spoke. "Apologies, Councilor, but the princess orders she be confined to her quarters with no visitors until Her Highness speaks with her."

"I was present at the sentencing," snapped Sareth. "I heard what _Her Highness_ decreed."

"Then… you must understand why we cannot release her to you."

He sighed. "Regardless, it never hurts one to ask. I suppose it is for the best. She is highly unstable, as you saw; perhaps you should call for reinforcements."

The left guard snorted. "Pardon me, Councilor, but she is but one girl. Harmless."

Sareth's face remained utterly humorless. "Indeed? Fool. A soldier who lets down his guard is already dead."

"Councilor…?"

Areanna did not see how the knife appeared in Sareth's hand, nor had she ever seen someone move with such deadly precision; but with two effortless flicks of the blade he opened both soldiers' throats, spraying Areanna's pristine hair and dress scarlet with blood. The bodies crumpled with a horrible sound, and she was too paralyzed with shock even to scream.

Sareth cleaned his blade and replaced it in a sheath concealed in his sleeve before fixing his red eyes on Areanna. "I felt you try to betray me a second time. That, along with your miserable failure, is enough for me to end your pathetic life right here."

"P-please," she whispered, trembling on her feet. "I did what you told me to. I kissed him. I do not know what went wrong."

"Of course you don't. You are a terrible magician, and I would not expect you to understand anything more complex than twisting the hearts of brainless men – which is _all you had to do._ Fortunately, I planned for such incompetence and was able to twist the resulting scenario to my advantage… Therefore, there is one final purpose you can serve." He looked calmly into her eyes. "The endgame has begun, but the final ingredient is chaos. A murderer on the run should do the trick, don't you think? You see, someone has just slain two palace guards, and the evidence is… well… all over you."

She felt numb listening to him, realizing what he had set her up for. So perfect, so elegant. His strategies always were. It had been one of the many traits that had so enamored her for years, and now it would be the end of her.

He watched comprehension dawn on her. "Yes. You will be my diversion. And I see the treachery in your eyes already, foolish girl. You've experienced firsthand that your words will betray you, so put away any ideas of confessing secrets to the princess. It is only a matter of time before these two are discovered. Capitalize on your head start, because soon, the entire palace guard will be combing the city for you." He smiled at the horror on her face. "Do try to drag out the chase. It is in your best interest, after all; your sentence will be death. And I will ensure it is at my hands." She took a few shaking steps backward and he laughed. "Run, my lovely! Run and hide!"

Realizing she had no other choice, Areanna turned and fled in panic, warping away from the grisly scene; to where, she did not know or care.

Sareth felt a giddy rush as the girl ran from him and vanished. She truly was a treasure, and the mortal desperation on her perfect face had been almost too much to resist. If fate was kind, she would actually be able to evade capture long enough for him to remove the princess from the picture. Areanna would be found eventually and brought back to him, and he would pardon her offenses in exchange for her lifelong servitude. _Then I will have sacrificed nothing in the end._ _If only I could retain Midna in the same manner. _Breaking her would take skill, especially because her magical conduits would need to be permanently severed, but the rewards would make the effort worthwhile. He sighed, remembering the beautiful fear that had been so obvious in her eyes when she'd looked up at him on the staircase. So lovely. _She is desperate now. Imagine her when she is utterly powerless!_ The image of the proud princess in such a helpless state was elating, and he fixed it in his mind as he left the dim servants' quarters, and the entire city, behind. The final piece in this chess game had to be moved into position.


	9. Dusk

**Chapter 9**

**Dusk**

Link looked anxiously around the Mirror platform, eyes keen for any sign of an ambush. A bank of storm clouds seemed close enough to reach out and touch. The wind that had been gaining strength all day was finally bringing rain with it, rain that sparkled and lit the air with flying gold. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen, but there was no time to enjoy it. Kiri was pacing close to him, clutching the one knapsack she'd grabbed before their hasty departure.

Seconds ticked by as Midna tried to open the Mirror. All she had ever needed to do was stand before it and will it to open, but this time, the portal felt like a heavy door that had to be forced open. "Go. There isn't much time."

Link stepped up to the Mirror's mouth. "I will go first in case there is trouble on the other side."

"Just go."

He turned toward the swirl of white and black and experienced the now-familiar feeling of his body fragmenting into infinite pieces. Time at once stopped and extended for all eternity. At last light appeared and rushed up to meet him, and he was in the Arbiter's Grounds squinting in the desert sunset. Kiri materialized beside him, cringing and shielding her eyes from the brightness. Midna was close behind. The Mirror stopped spinning almost before she'd fully coalesced from shadow. She held out her hand wordlessly; no sooner had their fingers intertwined with hers than the darkness of warping enveloped them and they were transported outside the courtyard of Hyrule Castle.

Their appearance drew shouts of surprise from a few bystanders. Link was still at the head of their party and so did not see Midna leaning heavily on Kiri as they approached the guards on either side of the gates. "Halt," ordered one, failing to recognize Link in his Twili robes and without his long cap. "State your purpose."

"We must see Princess Zelda immediately," said Link, identifying himself. Though they seemed to relax at the sight of the Master Sword on his back, the soldiers still did not let them pass.

"My apologies, Sir Link, but the princess is busy at the moment and cannot be disturbed."

"Please. It is an emergency, and –"

"We have no time for this." Midna had regained her feet and pushed past Link, throwing off her hood. "Zelda is expecting us, and you will take us to her _now._"

"What is going on?" Captain Brenoch was coming across the courtyard behind them. "Sir Link? Princess? Is something the matter?"

"Terribly," Midna said. "I must speak with Zelda right away."

"Stand down," Brenoch said uneasily to the Hylian soldiers before addressing Midna again. "Her Highness is currently –"

"Yes, yes, _busy_. We've been informed," Midna said. "But she must hear what I have to say."

"Who's this with you?"

"My sister. Why does it matter? Does she seem like an assassin to you?"

Brenoch considered for a moment. It had been he who had increased the stringency of Zelda's security after the night of the conference with the Twili. The councilor and the soldiers had frankly terrified him, but he knew that Link and the shadow princess had Zelda's deepest trust. "Come with me."

Midna glared at the guards as she, Kiri, and Link followed Brenoch through the gates and the courtyard, through a series of corridors that wound through the intertwining walls of the castle, until they came to a simple, wooden door. "This is Her Highness' private garden," said the captain, opening the latch gently. There were no defenses or guards to be seen, but the route to find this place had been labyrinthine enough to confuse anyone who did not know which turns to take.

The view within was breathtaking. The garden was a quadrangle surrounded on all sides by high walls – a keep within a keep – or it would have been had the collapse not partly demolished the western face. Windows were cut in strategic places to allow sunlight to reach the impeccably tended flora. Nothing was out of place here; even the stray stone blocks that had fallen into the garden during the battle with Ganondorf took on an ancient and solemn air, as if they were always intended to be there. The last rays of the sunset gilded every surface.

Zelda was sitting perfectly still on a squat stone pedestal, facing away from them toward a small but elaborate – and dry – fountain. Brenoch cleared his throat politely and the princess slowly raised her head and turned, smiling when she saw her audience. "Midna. I thought I felt you close by. I apologize for missing your arrival; I thought you would be coming later. Where are your emissaries?"

"They are not coming, Princess. You were right – I am here far ahead of schedule."

"Something troubles you. What is it?"

"My councilor has turned on me."

Zelda raised her eyebrows, but did not look as shocked as one might have expected. "Sareth? What has he done?"

"He… It is complicated to explain." Midna shifted. She knew they could not speak properly with Link present. It would ruin her plan entirely.

"Walk with me," Zelda said. "Captain, please wait for us here." Brenoch nodded and Link frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I need to tell Zelda what's happened," Midna said as they passed. She didn't look back, avoiding the confusion she knew would be in his eyes.

When the door had closed behind them and they'd gone a few paces into the corridor, Zelda said, "There is something you cannot tell them, isn't there?"

"Yes," replied Midna. "But first, about Sareth. It is despicable, but I still have no direct proof that would withstand a trial. He, or one of his servants, attempted to turn Link against me with a curse, and I am not yet completely sure of the nature of that plot. Regardless, I know from Sareth's words and attitude toward me that he and others, most likely, are conspiring against me. He wants to see me dethroned, and only an hour ago he revealed my relationship with Link to begin to discredit me. Making it seem like an accident did not fool me; there is not time to explain the details, but it was perfectly timed."

"Revealed your relationship? You had not made that public?"

"I told Sareth of our intent to wed, but not the people as a whole. It was so foolish. I handed him dangerous secrets."

"You believed you could trust him at that time. Still, surely your people will not allow this."

"My people are still helpless, but even if they were not, they would not stand behind me. This is what Link cannot know: I have lost the Spirits' blessing. Even my most basic magical abilities are dwindling."

Zelda stopped and faced her. "Have you told anyone of this?"

"Only my sister Kiritsana. She is the girl with us today, and the subject of what I must ask you." Midna took a deep breath. "I am returning to my realm to confront Sareth, but he has the upper political hand. If I am deposed, Kiri and I will no longer be welcome in our land. In that case, may we find asylum in Hyrule?"

"Of course," Zelda said immediately. "My home is yours. However, you are giving up hope too soon. We should focus on a plan to retain your throne in the first place."

Midna looked down. "Honestly, that is a remote possibility. The ancestral magic has left me. My fate has been decided."

"It is suspicious that you are experiencing these symptoms just as a usurper puts his plot into motion. Is there a way Sareth could be preventing you from using your powers, making you believe you are defeated before the battle has even begun?"

"None I know of. Shadow magic can be contained, but an individual's ability cannot be paralyzed entirely."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Sareth is a masterful sorcerer, but I have held the deepest magic. Entirely severing another's power was a feat even beyond my capability."

Zelda did not look convinced. "Still, I fear returning alone is a grave mistake."

"I have no choice but to return. I abandoned my people before. I will stand before them now, even if it means returning only to be cast out again. If I know Link and Kiri are here, I can focus solely on my own safety."

"It may not be so simple. I sense something far greater at work than one man's attempt at a coup. If Sareth truly believed you had lost your right to rule, and that he had a legitimate case, why would he formulate these elaborate plots and not simply challenge your authority? I implore you to remain here for just a few days, away from Sareth and any of his cohorts, and see if your power returns."

"I do not have that time. By then, he could have declared me dead or a defector, and legally taken the throne for himself. He is Senior Councilor; in the event of an heirless ruler dying or being removed, the throne passes to him until the ordainment is found in another."

"And Link knows nothing of your affliction?"

"No doubt he has noticed some odd behaviors in me, but I have not directly told him."

"Because you know that if he knew, he would never allow you to return alone."

"Exactly. Even with his sword, he is defenseless against the magic he would be facing. Whoever cursed him proved that to me, and I could not live with myself if he came to harm trying to protect me."

Zelda had never looked so worried as long as Midna had known her. "I do not know the ways of your people, but from the moment I first met him, I felt animosity and defiance radiate from Sareth like light from the sun. I believe he has far loftier aims than just the throne of Twilight, and I do not think for a moment he will spare your life if you stand in his way."

"You think he's planning to kill me?"

"I pray I am wrong. But yes."

Instead of deterring Midna, Zelda's warning only made her more resolute. "But if you are right… Sareth does not accept failure. That much I know about him. If he wants me dead so badly, he will not be deterred by distance. Once he realizes where I've gone, he will follow me here, and then you, Link, Kiri… anyone in his path will be in danger. I have to stop him now."

"You are not fit to face him."

"I'll find a way."

"Please, Midna." Zelda took hold of her arm. "Have patience."

Midna squeezed her fingers, and deciding it wasn't enough, stepped forward and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I have no choice." With that, she let go quickly and ran back down the corridor.

In the garden, Kiri was growing restless. She tried to keep her expression neutral as the struggle within her intensified, torn between loyalty and worry. She had always trusted Midna's judgment, but this plan seemed certain to end in tragedy. It had angered her that Midna had not heeded her pleas, and even more that she was being left in the realm of Light to wait and wonder if each moment might be her adoptive sister's last. She took Link's pacing to mean he was feeling similarly anxious, and she cleared her throat to break the tension between them. "Do you approve of the princess' plan?"

"Not a bit," he said. "Not after today. She is not safe in the palace or anywhere near there, and yet she is going back alone. I'll go mad waiting here, not knowing what is happening."

"I know how you feel," Kiri said after a moment, her mind made up to tell Link of Midna's dwindling powers and thus ensure she would at least have his protection. She would be furious, of course, but alive. "I should tell you-"

At that moment the door swung open and Mina hurried into the garden. "This is where we part," she said as Zelda came in from the corridor.

"Don't say that." Kiri cursed herself for her hesitation.

"Don't be afraid," Midna assured her with confidence Kiri could see was false. "I'll return to you before the week is out. Try to enjoy the time. This is the first you've ever seen the realm of Light."

"I barely noticed," Kiri whispered.

Link stood beside them, his eyes intense as the fixed on Midna's. "One more plea from me won't change your mind."

She smiled dryly, tightly. "You know me too well."

"Then I will ask instead," Kiri said. "If you must return-"

"I must," Midna said at once. "I ran away once. Now I will face my fate with my head held high."

"At least let us come with you."

Midna knew what she was putting them through, and it was destroying her inside, but there was no other way. She almost relented to taking Zelda's advice, but the image of Sareth hunting her across the land pushed those thoughts away. What if he happened to encounter one of them first? It was too horrible even to consider. "I love you both," she said. "More than you know."

Kiri thought for the most fleeting moment that her words had finally taken effect, but then Midna looked up and said, "Forgive me." She stepped backward and vanished.

"No!" Kiri lunged forward, but her fingers closed only on air.

It was all Midna could do to hold the warp portal together long enough to reach the Arbiter's Grounds. Even as she materialized, the world spun around her and a lance of pain shot through her head. She hissed and staggered, falling forward onto the dark stones. The haunted dusk pressed in around her and she thought she might black out.

After wasting precious time waiting out the episode, she dragged herself to her feet and walked shakily up the steps to the Mirror, too drained to bring magic to bear. She despaired when the ancient surface remained solid and still. Pain prickling around her skull, she tried again, harder this time, and still nothing happened. Feeling a ghostly presence behind her, she turned to find herself face to face with the five sages. "Come to watch me and gloat?"

"We would never," spoke the first. "We bring you a warning."

"A bit late for that."

The sage shook his head. "It is not what you believe. We can sense the burden on your mind, and warn you that you are misguided."

Midna scowled. "It doesn't take centuries of wisdom to know that. If you've nothing productive to tell me, I'll take my leave." She turned and jumped; a sage was already blocking her way.

"Heed our words, O Princess. We mean you no insult. You feel your power waning and blame yourself, but there is a dark presence within you."

"What do you mean?"

"A curse!" said one of the sages behind her. "Of immense power and unknown origin."

Zelda's theory crept back into her mind. "A curse? To stem my magic? That is impossible!"

"We know not the nature of the black magic," said a third sage. "Only that we can feel it in you, parasitic, feeding on your energy."

"Sareth," Midna breathed. "It must be." A shiver ran through her; if this was truly his doing, then his powers extended far beyond anything she had thought possible. If he truly wanted to kill her as Zelda had feared, he must be waiting for her powers to be completely blocked. Then he would strike. "Please. You must help me open the Mirror. My people need me now."

"Where are the two travelers who were with you before?"

"They are not coming," she replied, turning again to face the Mirror. "Now! There is not much time."

The sages drifted into a broken semicircle behind her, and each raised a hand toward the Mirror. The portal immediately glowed, whirled, and opened. "Thank you," Midna said, "And farewell." She didn't allow herself to hesitate as she stepped into the Mirror and was gone.

With the chamber once again dark, the sages lingered for a moment, sharing fear amongst themselves. "May the goddesses watch over you, Twilight Princess."


	10. Lich

**Chapter 10**

**Lich**

Midna had almost expected to find her home as silent and deserted as when Zant had been in power. Instead, she could see people hurrying through the rain to get inside as palace guards combed the streets. Fear fell into her stomach; she was too late. One of the guards pointed in her direction and Midna readied herself for a fight as three of them warped from the mainland. As they took form around her, she recognized Lieutenant Rahl Morlen, who had been given his command only weeks before.

"Princess, come with us," he said. "Hurry. You are not safe outside, and a messenger demands your audience."

"What's happening?"

"The traitor Areanna has escaped. She killed the escorts you assigned to her, and only minutes ago, Councilor Sareth was reported missing. We fear she may have murdered him as well, and now that you have returned –"

"Sareth is not dead," Midna said, putting the pieces together. "He is plotting a coup. Recall the guards to the palace immediately."

"A coup? How do you know?"

"There is no time to explain. Do it."

Morlen nodded to the men with him, who warped away without a moment's hesitation. "As for the messenger, he will speak to no one but you. I do not know what news he brings."

"Take me to him. You will need to help me…"

"Are you hurt, my Lady?"

"I will explain later." She seized his hand and they were away. They materialized on the palace steps where an anxious scout stood apart from three stationed guards, oblivious to the downpour. He jumped to attention as soon as he saw Midna.

"Princess, I bring urgent word." His eyes shifted to Morlen. "Might we speak alone?"

"There is no time. Out with it."

Reluctantly, he continued. "Have you ordered any military activity recently?"

"No. Why?"

"The garrisons of Irkust, Rakust, and Chu'Goba have mobilized without authorization or provocation."

"They were waiting for his signal." Filling with dread, she spun to face Morlen. "Go to the garrison and alert Commander Reelar. Send all forces to the perimeters and let no one enter the city!"

"Immediately, Princess," he said, and disappeared.

If invasion were imminent, the palace would be the target. It needed to be emptied and secured. Wet clothes clinging to her body, Midna hurried up the steps and threw open the doors only to be met by a crowd of statesmen and nobility.

"Princess! Have you news?"

"Has the traitor been captured?"

"Any word from Councilor Sareth?"

"Is it true you are betrothed? Why the secrecy?"

Midna held up her hands angrily. "Listen! Wherever Sareth has gone, he is in no distress. He is responsible for the murders and for conspiracy to seize the throne."

There was a moment of shocked silence before a chorus of denials rose up.

"Quiet!" Midna shouted over them, wincing as pain pulsed in her head. "I did not believe it at first either, but you must trust me. Sareth has assembled a militia, and may be here soon on the offensive. Leave while you can. Return to your families and be sure they are safe."

"A militia?" scoffed a rotund representative of the banking guild. "Are we expecting a war?"

"Honestly, yes. You must leave, for your own safety."

"This is preposterous! I demand evidence before I send my poor wife into a panic."

"And where is the great Hero?" asked a man with a reedy voice. "_If _what you say is true, then surely he should be standing alongside you. After all, you have apparently taken it upon yourself to plan his coronation."

"Disregarding every institution and tradition!" sniped another.

"Enough!" Midna tried to keep her composure even as her sense of isolation grew. "If Sareth succeeds, _he_ will be king and we all shall suffer!"

"Sareth was a momentous leader," huffed the banker. "The Twili prospered under his regency. I say, better he than a Light-dweller."

"Or a princess with sordid secrets," drawled the reedy-voiced man. "Your father would be ashamed."

"My father would tear you apart for your insolence!" Midna yelled. "Come to your senses! We can bicker about this later. It is not safe for any of you here!" Through the open doors she could see legionnaires, the city's true standing military, spreading quickly through the streets. Disciplined, imposing, and armed with long, fearsome blades, they were a sight to behold. Five of them had accompanied Midna and Sareth to the conference with Zelda, and had easily intimidated the more numerous Hylian soldiers. Now, the garrison's full numbers – normally close to a thousand, but severely depleted after the senseless deaths at Zant's hands – manned every inroad. No one could arrive unwelcomed; a barrier like those covering all large cities prevented anyone outside its limits from warping directly into the streets. Sareth himself was likely powerful enough to evade the defense, but any substantial force he intended to bring with him would have to first fight through the legionnaires. Ten of the elite soldiers were now taking up positions of attention at the base of the steps as the first of the palace guards trickled back from their pursuit of Areanna.

Behind her, the crowd's more skittish members were murmuring amongst themselves at the sight of the military mobilization. A few gathered their cloaks around them and vanished, but the banker and his cohorts were not to be deterred. "You've gone too far," he said as he peered outside. "All this to satisfy your paranoia?"

"It isn't paranoia," Midna growled. "But it is your neck on the line if you choose not to heed me." She saw Morlen returning through the doors and held out her hand to him. "The ballroom deck, please."

"Right away, Princess."

The balcony to which he took them was the palace's largest and most centralized. It afforded a wide view of nearly everything going on in the city below. "Princess… you mentioned before that you were injured…"

"In a sense. I don't know how he did it, but Sareth has inhibited my powers, presumably to make it seem like I had lost the ancestral magic. And like a fool, I believed it."

"You cannot use magic?"

"Barely. Doing so nearly knocks me out with pain."

"Princess, without your power you are in terrible danger! If our lines fail and Sareth reaches you, you'll be defenseless. We must get you away from here."

"No," Midna said, pushing his hand away. "I will stay." As she gazed out across the vista, a flash and movement caught her eye. "Look there." She pointed to a cluster of figures emerging from a swirl of magic at the distant head of the main avenue. Even from far away, she recognized the leader immediately by his poise. "Sareth."

Morlen joined her at the railing. "That's no army. What's he playing at?"

As the group approached the city, the legionnaires' line closed to bar their path. One, who could only be Commander Reelar, strode toward them and held up his arm. Sareth paused, and Midna squinted to try and see what was happening. Reelar suddenly clutched his throat and fell. The legionnaires drew their weapons, but one of the tall figures behind Sareth raised an arm and the soldiers were thrown through the air by a red blast. Sareth stepped over Reelar and the group proceeded into the city as warning trumpets sounded.

"They'll be here any moment!" Morlen cried. "Let me take you to the Mirror, and-"

"No! I will not flee like a coward. It's me he wants, and they will not stop until they have me."

"But, my Lady-"

"I will go out to meet them," she said, her heart beginning to pound. "And hear their demands."

"It is suicide!"

"It is necessary." She tore herself from the railing and extended her hand to Morlen. "Please help me downstairs."

"I will not!"

"Rahl. Please. Trust me."

Grudgingly, he took her hand and growled, "Yes, Princess."

In the foyer, the crowd was in chaos. Through the open doors, the clarion calls and flashes of battle were unmistakable. In the rush to flee, no one took notice of Midna as she and Morlen fought their way outside. Civilians ran through the streets for cover as the alarms drew nearer. The few palace guards who'd made it back in time joined the ten legionnaires in a protective semicircle around Midna. Morlen's knuckles were white on the hilt of his rapier. "There is no more time. Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"Absolutely." Whether or not he could detect her lie, she didn't know. There was no turning back now; she knew what had to be done.

Within minutes, retreating guards and legionnaires barreled into the plaza to join the force already surrounding Midna. "They're coming! Prepare yourselves!"

"Who are _they_?" Midna demanded.

The first soldier to stumble up to her replied, "Sareth's men! Sorcerers like I've never seen! We couldn't even get close enough to touch them."

"Sareth's men?"

"Like him. In appearance. I've never seen any others." The man's comrades helped him to his feet as they struggled to catch their breath.

"When they arrive, do not attack," she ordered. "They want me. I will attempt to negotiate."

"And if they refuse?" Morlen wondered.

"Let us hope they do not refuse."

Sooner even than she had expected, the air shimmered and darkened in the center of the plaza and Sareth stepped from the shadow as if from the rain itself. His councilor's robes had been exchanged for a long cloak adorned with red glyphs. "Midna." He smiled his shark's smile. "I see you've been alerted to my coming."

"You weren't exactly subtle," she replied.

He laughed. "I no longer need subtlety." Behind him, more shadows bloomed from the air and one by one, seven sorcerers in similar garb, but with hooded faces, stepped from the shadows along with one man whose appearance froze Midna to the spot.

"Zant!"

"Did you miss me, _Princess?" _His fishlike mask retracted to reveal his face, mottled like a corpse and dominated by horrid, sunken, black eyes.

Midna shuddered. "You're dead! I watched you die!"

"I am dead, thanks to you," Zant said. "Though I warned you I would be reborn, and lo, here I am to take my revenge. To see justice served at last!"

Morlen shouted, "Treacherous filth! Because of you, my sister died a lunatic!" He spat on the ground.

"You dare insult me! I'll snap your neck for that," Zant seethed.

"Stop babbling and let's see you do it!"

A blue bolt from Zant's hand struck Morlen, knocking him to the ground. The standoff broken, the two sides threw themselves into combat. Midna could only watch in horror as Zant and the sorcerers laid waste to the soldiers who tried to defend her. Weaponless, she dodged errant curses and running bodies, stumbling on the stairs. Sareth was suddenly in front of her, looking down at her with triumph in his eyes. Before she could regain her footing, he grabbed her by her hair and clamped his hands on either side of her head. Her world swam red with agony before all was swallowed in blackness.

Princess Zelda was leading Link and Kiri through Castle Town toward Telma's inn. It was dark by now and the only light came from the streetlamps and the torch Link held before them. Kiri had offered to conjure light for them, but Zelda had thought it best not to draw attention with such a display of shadow magic.

"Again, I apologize for not lodging you in the castle," Zelda said. "Even I have been staying at the inn until repairs are complete. I'm afraid Telma is tiring of guards loitering about, but at least they give her business."

"It's no trouble, Princess," Kiri murmured. "You could give me the softest bed in the land and I still would not be able to sleep tonight."

"I promise you, Kiritsana, I would feel it if Midna were in danger," Zelda said. "I would alert you both immediately."

"Do you really think she will be all right? Truthfully?"

"I am always truthful," replied Zelda. "And I do believe Midna can handle herself, but I worry that there are unknown forces at work that she does not recognize.

Kiri groaned softly and looked at the ground. She felt ill. "I wish she had let us go with her. I hate this."

Zelda nodded. "I did plead with her to stay, even for a few days, but she would not be swayed.

"She tends not to be," whispered Kiri.

Link maintained his stony silence all the while.

When they arrived, Telma was warm and welcoming as always. The four of them sat together at a table and picked at light dinners to save Link and Kiri from being alone with their own deafening thoughts. Telma even drew a smile from Kiri with a steamy mug of hot cocoa. ("This is commonplace to you? Even at the palace, we haven't had any in years!") The tension was only just beginning to lift when Zelda frowned and shut her eyes.

The conversation faded and Link asked, "Princess? Are you all right?"

"Oh, I hope it wasn't that cheese," Telma muttered. "Just throw it away, I thought. But no, I had to risk it…"

"It was not that," Zelda breathed. "I only felt strange for a moment. I didn't mean to cause alarm."

Link hadn't relaxed. "Is it Midna?"

Zelda knew the feeling had come from her connection with Midna, and that it had been strongly negative. There was now a decision to be made: to tell Link and Kiritsana, or not to tell them. Less than an hour ago, she had promised that she was always truthful. Then again, she had only ever needed to consider her own conscience. Now, she had to weigh her own against Midna's; she knew describing what she'd just felt would send Link galloping back to the Mirror chamber, and Kiritsana after him. They would return to Twilight and no doubt confront whatever had distressed Midna, which was in all likelihood the man called Sareth. Midna had seemed convinced Link could not survive a duel with Sareth. Therefore, according to Midna, to tell them now was to send them to their deaths. She could almost hear Midna's voice begging her not to reveal what she knew. _And so I shall make of myself a liar. _ Zelda looked up at Link, her face pleasant as always. "I would know if she were in danger. Surely, I am just tired. Thank you for dinner, Telma. I think I shall go to bed."

Kiri and Telma bid her goodnight, but Link wasn't so relaxed. He'd had a bad feeling ever since Midna left, and it was not just worry. His instinct told him something was not right, and Zelda's body language as she rose and climbed the stairs to her room told him she felt it too.


	11. The Master and the Servant

**Chapter 11**

**The Master and the Servant**

Midna knew she was awake before she opened her eyes. She could feel the world spinning, and feared that if she did dare to look around, she would be sick. She put her palms to the ground to stabilize herself and waited, and waited. _I am still. Nothing is moving. This is in my head. I am still. Nothing is moving…_ At last, she forced her eyes open and took in the smooth, black walls around her. There was no question of where she was: one of four solitary confinement cells at the top of the westernmost spire, high above the common prison, insulated against all magical attack and transportation. Escape would have been difficult at the height of her power; there was no chance now. Even the thought of working spells made her bile rise and her head pulse with pain.

"What have you done to me?" She clenched her fists and pushed herself up onto unsteady legs. Her fine cloak and dress were gone, replaced with a thin shirt and torn sarong, both of the most shameful brown. The color of mud was reserved for insults implying an exile, beggar, or unfaithful wife. Sareth had thought of everything.

The cell door was such that there was barely a seam where it met the walls. Midna knew how thick it was; there was no point investigating it. Instead, she walked to the heavily barred window and twisted her head to see as much as she could.

The armies of mutinous legionnaires the scout had spoken of had arrived at some point and were marching through the streets in small squadrons. Shocked civilians stood by as their homes were searched, and Midna saw a few people being escorted away for reasons she couldn't fathom. She realized she did not even know how much time had passed since the first attack. The rain had stopped, but there was no clock in the cell or close enough outside to be distinguishable. By design, of course. Losing track of time was maddening. She hated feeling caged, and pushed her hands against the wall. That wasn't enough. She punched the featureless obsidian, and then again, harder. _So blind. Stupid! You couldn't see this coming before it was too late!_ Even with her face in the window, Midna felt she might suffocate in the tiny room. It was maybe five paces long, and even less wide. Just enough space to lie down to sleep.

She closed her eyes and thought of Link and Kiri. At least she'd had the sense to take them to safety in Hyrule, but she knew they wouldn't remain there for long. Her cell faced the wrong direction to see the Mirror, so she would not be able to know if they came back on some foolish attempt to rescue her. They wouldn't know anything was wrong until at least a week had passed. Being cut off from them was the worst part of this. She could not even warn them to stay away, and Sareth was probably eagerly waiting for Link to charge in with his blade held high.

Desperate tears stung her eyes, and she shook her head violently. _Yes, so turn into a sniveling little girl. Such a worthy leader._ But she couldn't help it. At least there was no one to watch her humiliation. Yet. They would pay. They would all pay.

The pungent perfume of rotting vegetables brought tears to Areanna's eyes. She still wasn't accustomed to it after an hour squeezed between sacks in this dingy cellar. Adding to her discomfort were cramps in her legs, back, neck… everywhere. From her enclave she'd listened to the overhead sounds of battle and then of soldiers' marching feet, of doors broken open, of men shouting and women screaming and children crying…

Areanna shuddered. Too much longer down here and she would go completely mad. The world was turned upside-down and she was undetected beneath it all. That at least gave her halfhearted satisfaction; Sareth had thought she stood no chance of evading the guards he sent after her. One had actually opened the cellar door some time ago, cast a cursory glance down into the moldy room, and left quickly. He hadn't seen the girl huddled so tightly behind a tall pile of unknown, stinking compost.

She had even thought to camouflage herself, discarding her bloody dress for simpler, less restrictive clothes stolen from a peasant's laundry line. Her silvery hair was tied in a sloppy ponytail and stuffed out of sight inside the hooded tunic. It was all degrading and frightening, but she was safe for now.

Still, she could not stay here forever. It was only a matter of time before she was found and brought back to her master. _No. Not my master anymore._ The stolen tunic had short sleeves and she was forced to look at the raw, red lines circling her wrists. Councilors' attendants did not bear shackle scars; prisoners did. Then again, she had been his prisoner for years. He had never been gentle with her, but it had been bearable – even pleasurable – when she could justify it with advancing herself. The real brutality hadn't begun until she was well ensconced in her treasured position. Trapped and ashamed, she'd hidden the truth from the other girls, even though she sometimes felt they were doing the same. Then the past year brought out the worst in him, leading up to these last few horrible nights. The feel of the cold metal biting into her skin, his fingers on her throat, coughing and crying and pleading without realizing that was exactly what he wanted…

Link had been her chance to escape, and even that had been torn from her grasp. Everything Sareth had promised her had been a lie, and from what she had heard while hiding here, his plot had succeeded – the plot for which he'd thrown _his lovely one, his treasure, his angel,_ to the wolves. She had no way to know for certain, but if his forces were occupying the city, it meant the princess was either dead or captured. Midna was supposed to be taken alive, anyway. _He'll probably do even worse to her,_ Areanna thought, absently touching her neck. _If that's possible._ Areanna's anger at the princess was overshadowed by a need to make Sareth regret ever laying his eyes and hands on her. She had climbed the social order living by her mother' s teachings, indulging those it served her to indulge and repaying her enemies tenfold for any challenge or offense. Sareth had seemed like any other man at the outset of their relationship, but she would not make that fatal assumption again; she needed the aid of someone powerful if she was to have her revenge. But whose help to seek? She knew better than to trust anyone here, and there was no way to flee to another city. His spies would be far ahead of her anyway.

The Mirror. So suddenly clear was the idea that she almost laughed aloud. Link was through the Mirror. Hearing the news of Midna's capture, he would charge back to Twilight, hopefully with reinforcements from his own land. She would work out later what to do if Sareth defeated Link, which was entirely possible. First, though, she needed to get out of this cellar before she caught a plague, and reach the Mirror without being spotted. Warping from here would be easy enough, but she didn't know if there were guards posted on the Mirror platform. It would be better to-

"What's down there?"

Areanna froze at the sound of the gruff voice so close.

"Nothing. Nothing!" cried a woman. "Just old surplus from the market. It's all gone to rot anyway. Haven't you terrified my children enough? Leave us be!"

"Stand aside or face arrest."

"For what? You are all traitors and should be-"

There was a crash and a cry of pain. "I said move aside!"

Areanna forgot to breathe; the soldier was just outside the door. Trying to focus on somewhere – anywhere – to escape to, her mind went blank. With a creak, the door opened and boots stepped toward her hiding place. All she could envision was the Mirror, and it was there she fled to. The flourish of her departure alerted the soldier and he yelled something after her that she didn't hear.

Expecting to be seized before her feet could touch the ground, Areanna was surprised to find the Mirror platform deserted. She shook herself from the paralysis of relief and hurried to the imposing disk. For a moment she waited there; was it not supposed to open? She reached out and pressed her hand against its surface; nothing happened.

A clarion blasted on the mainland and panic gripped her. As soon as she was seen here she would be surrounded and all would be lost. Was there a spell? Did it only open for Midna? She threw all her will into reaching the realm of Light, into seeing the open portal she'd never actually seen. A trail of light raced around the runes, and Areanna doubled her efforts, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing all her weight against the Mirror. Just as she heard shouts in the distance, there was a burst of light and suddenly nothing against her palms. She toppled forward into the portal and dissolved into limbo.

Massive was the void she felt all around her. There was nothing and yet something… a presence. _I am dead. I know I am dead. Is this eternity? I thought it would be… different…_

In the distance appeared a pinprick of light. She tried to move toward it, but it was like swimming against the current of an eternal sea of nothingness. It could have been a moment or a year later when the speck burst to fill all of existence. She was ejected into cold, dry air, and rolled down a glowing stairway onto the stones of an ancient chamber. With a sigh like wind, the Mirror closed behind her.

Areanna picked herself up painfully and looked around, too relieved at being alive to be frightened at first. It was night, and cold, and the shadows that brooded all around her conveyed the scrutiny of unseen eyes. _Is this really the realm of Light?_ She folded her arms for warmth and moved slowly through the Arbiter's Grounds, never keeping her back in one direction too long. Even her Twili eyes could not penetrate far into the thick darkness. There was always something behind, something that made her neck prickle, something that did not appreciate her intrusion. _What is this horrible place?_

Sudden light from the Mirror nearly blinded her. Someone had followed! She dove behind a pillar and tried to keep her panicked breathing quiet. After a moment, darkness descended again. Had anyone come through?

"I know you are here, pet."

_No! Oh no, no, no!_

"I can smell you, Areanna," Sareth purred to the night. "You know I will win this little game."

There was no way out. She knew she had not the courage to flee into the corridors branching off into the blackness, but neither would she give herself up to the hated man whose voice was drawing closer and closer.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you, my dear? You have much to atone for. Oh, yes. Much…"

A glow from behind her pillar was accompanied by a ghostly voice. "O ye of foul intent, leave this place at once!"

"What is this?" Sareth snapped. "Ah! You must be the Sages of the Mirror. Of course."

"And you are Sareth of Ruhnen, of darkness, of magic most evil. You defile this hallowed ground a second time!"

Areanna's lungs would barely expand. She had no idea what was happening behind her and did not want to know. Doing her best to make herself one with the shadows, she crept away from the pillar and tried to put distance between them.

"I am in search of my servant," Sareth said.

"This is your final warning, Sareth of Ruhnen."  
>"And this is yours! You do not wish to test my power… Areanna!"<p>

Ice filled her veins – he'd spotted her! She spun to see him standing in a circle of glowing, hollow-eyed spirits. They stared at each other for a heartbeat before she bolted. Flashes and yells from behind told her that Sareth and the ghosts were exchanging blows. Tripping over cracks and chunks of fallen stone, she tried to double back to the Mirror, but in a rush of shadow in shadow, he was before her. She thought she was caught, but three of the ghosts whirled around Sareth, restraining him. "Run, child!" cried one, and she needed no further persuasion. A curse streaked past her head and blasted a hole in the wall of the chamber. On terror-driven instinct, she plunged through it into a void. The horizon spun in the distance and a scream tore from her throat as she fell through the night, barely managing to get her bearings to slow her fall.

Even with the aid of magic, she landed hard facedown and knocked the air from her chest. Her eyes and mouth were full of sand and she could feel blood flowing from her nose. Gasping and blinded, she forced herself to her feet and stumbled forward, groping along the wall of the temple for guidance. Her hand found an opening and she flung herself inside, fear of Sareth overcoming fear of this haunted place. She crawled as far into the dark tunnel as she dared and collapsed.

The sounds of the duel had faded. Silence reigned and Areanna strained to hear anything that could tell her what had happened. To her despair, _his_ voice echoed somehow inside her head. "I know you live, foolish girl. Show yourself. I shall be merciful and allow you to return with me."

Areanna clutched her ears and stayed where she was. It was not the first time he had promised her mercy.

"With a mere thought, I can lock you out of this place and leave you to perish in the sun. It will be long, slow, and painful death."

She knew he could create warp barriers, and did not doubt for a second that he would isolate the Mirror. Returning would be impossible, but the alternative was surrendering to him.

"So be it," Sareth hissed after a moment. "Goodbye, my lovely."

The presence in her mind withdrew and she imagined him working his spells and curses in the Mirror Chamber. Part of her yearned to warp back before it was too late, to fall to her knees and beg him to restore stability and status to her life. That voice, though, was cowardly, the embodiment of her fears of being abandoned in this foreign desert. Sareth had wounded her far deeper than the flesh, and she knew in her heart that her old life was gone forever regardless of her choice now. The only chance to settle the score lay with Link and the Light princess. Zelda, she'd heard.

Areanna waited for a long time crouched there in the tunnel, afraid to move in case Sareth was bluffing about leaving her. She ached from head to foot; her eyes still burned and sand crunched between her teeth. There was a bump in her nose that had not been there before, and touching it gave her a stab of pain. She dreaded looking in a mirror.

What had happened to the family in whose cellar she'd hidden? Surely they would be released without punishment, yes? They hadn't intentionally harbored her. _Why do I care? I never even saw their faces, much less knew them. _Still, the woman had spoken of her children. Perhaps they were lying awake tonight wondering why their mother had been dragged off to prison… Areanna shook her head, causing her nose to throb. _How much longer can I stay here? I must find real shelter by dawn, yes?_

She was just entertaining the thought of waiting for daylight and searching for water in the temple, when a chilling screech from deep within the catacombs put her to flight. She stumbled back outside and craned her neck to look toward the top of the temple. True to his threat, Sareth had shrouded the Mirror Chamber with curses. At least, she assumed that to be the case; she could just see the top of an eerily glowing dome of shadow magic over the walls and spires. Light streamed through the hole his attack had punched in the ancient stones. _So I am trapped._ The finality of it somehow made coping with her circumstances easier. She had her chance to run back to him, but instead resisted. The only way now was forward. She turned away from the temple to face the sea of dunes and started walking, silvery hair glistening like diamonds in the moonlight.


	12. Areanna Alone

****A thousand apologies for the long delay of updates. This semester was hellish, but finals are over and at last I have time to begin bringing this story to a close. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and alerted my stories. Reviews and feedback are what keep me motivated to continue!

**Chapter 12**

**Areanna Alone**

Though the night had obscured the monolithic temple several dunes ago and the movements of the moon and constellations meant nothing to her, Areanna was doing her best to hold onto the strange sense of purpose she'd felt after Sareth's departure. It seemed she had been moving for endless hours, alternating walking and warping from dune to dune when she could get a clear view. Any twitch of her face made her nose throb; she assumed it must be broken. Most pressing was her parched throat. If she did not come across water before the sun rose – and she had no idea how long a process that would be, or when it might begin – she could face the terrible death Sareth had described.

She craned her neck to see as far as she could. The top of the next dune was in clear view, but beyond that there was… nothing? Clouds had covered the moon and Areanna squinted through the darkness; there seemed to be a great expanse of shadows more the color of the sky than the sand. _Water! A lake! Oh, the Spirits haven't forsaken me!_ Her strength renewed by hope, she warped across the trough between dunes and forced her weary legs to run down the other side, laughing aloud as she imagined diving into sweet, cold water. But as the slope steepened and the sand turned to shale, she realized what was truly before her: not a lake, but a sheer cliff that fell down, down, down away from the plateau of the desert. A great bridge rose heavily from the ground below, lights flickering in the windows of its guard towers. It was at once relieving and disturbing to see signs of life here – signs of Light-dwellers. She knew nothing of them except what could be heard in stories and rumors. Link was noble and chivalrous, but that did not mean all his people were. She had no way of knowing if she was even in the same kingdom as the one from which he hailed.

Flying sand peppered her in a sudden gust as she looked for a way down. There _was_ a lake glimmering like glass in the moonlight below, reminding her of her thirst. The valley was too shrouded in shadow and mist to make it safe for warping. Yet the distance seemed no greater than the drop from the city to the surface of the realm of Twilight. _Soldiers make that journey, yes? I have magic just as they do._ But she had never done it herself, and in fact had never even warped very long distances. There had always been others to do it for her. _Just let go and glide down! You cannot fall._ Leaving the precipice was proving impossible. Each time she resolved to take the leap her muscles locked up and left her swaying on the ledge. The very idea of a Twili afraid of heights was ridiculous, and she could imagine Sareth's derisive laughter in her head. That thought brought a snarl to her lips. _I. Am. Not. Weak! _Bringing her magic to bear, she lifted off and floated into space.

Leaning against the wind, she let herself glide away from the cliff face and start to descend. Her hair billowed around her shoulders and her stomach flipped, but her magic buoyed her up and she felt her confidence returning. How effortless it was, even at such altitude! No more difficult than gliding down flights of palace steps. The details of the ground began to refine, and as she dropped lower and looked ahead she got a better sense of just how massive the bridge was. She thought she might actually be disappointed when she reached the bottom; the air was getting colder and the water was approaching quickly. Too quickly. A downdraft buffeted her, and she struggled to recover. Her strength was fading.

_Magic, like muscles, must be exercised in order to grow in strength._ The forgotten lesson mocked her as her flight became a fall. With no power left to warp, the water was her only chance, and she flailed her limbs in a last attempt to reach greater depth before plunging through the glassy surface.

Darkness and frigid cold. Air pushed from lungs. Hair swirling desperately. She kicked and pulled in the direction that felt like up. Skirt wrapping around her legs. Kick harder! No air… She broke the surface with a great gasp and fought to stay afloat as her sodden clothes dragged her down. With much splashing and sputtering, she managed to fight her way shoreward until silt squeezed between her toes. Wading through the shallows and onto the grassy bank seemed to take massive effort and when she finally gained the shore she collapsed to her knees. Where there had been pain before, now there was only numbness. All she could feel was the chill pushing into her bones. Uncontrollable shivers raced through her body with every breath of night breeze. Even her thirst was gone; she gagged at the thought of any more water going down her throat.

For a long time she remained where she was, too cold to move. The sunrise seemed like a welcome prospect now, for it would banish the cold. _I need shelter, or I'll freeze. Get up. Get up!_ Slowly, she climbed to her feet and forced herself to take a step. Then another. _The bridge. There are people in the bridge. _At least walking kept the worst of the chills at bay, though she was still in misery. She wondered how Midna had endured this hell for months. _Perhaps it was warmer then. The seasons change here, yes?_ Only she couldn't remember their names, or what weather they brought.

Fear gnawed at her as she passed through grass and trees, between crumbling stones that may have been houses centuries ago. The bridge loomed higher and higher in the sky and she forced herself to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Naturally she blended into the shadows, but felt no safety. This darkness was empty and unfriendly. It made her feel even more alone as she thought of facing the Light-dwellers at the bridge. What would they be like? Would they come to her aid, or lock their doors in hatred? Sliding between two last boulders, she stopped short, faced with the leg of the bridge's central tower. It drew her eyes slowly skyward. What sort of people were these who dwelt in such cold stones?

A metallic creak made her jump and she swept beneath a gnarled willow, pressing herself against the trunk and melting into the gloom. Through the curtain of branches she watched a door in the tower open and spill a pool of light over the ground. A soldier in light armor stepped outside, a pike held loosely under his arm. Areanna watched him with fear and fascination. He seemed more bored than menacing, though by his build she imagined he could be deadly with that pike, or the sword sheathed across his back.

Another shiver ran through her and made her shift; the snap of a twig beneath her foot was all it took too bring the soldier's full attention on her hiding place. She didn't even have time to hide the glow of her eyes before his pike was leveled straight at her. "Who goes there? Identify yourself!"

She remained frozen in the hope that he was bluffing.

"I can see you there. You're trespassing. Come out, or I'm coming in after you."

She swallowed to clear her voice and said, "There is no need for that." It came out more forcefully than she'd intended, but she supposed that worked to her advantage. To the soldier, she appeared as only two luminous eyes detaching from the trunk and stepping though the swaying branches. Only when she stood almost directly before him did her body take shape distinguishable from the shadows. She folded her arms against the cold and sniffed. "Do you always threaten ladies in this manner?"

Slack jawed, he let the tip of the pike slowly fall to the ground. "You're… you're one of _them._ Aren't you?"

His wonderment emboldened her. "It depends on who you mean by _them._"

"The shadow-people. Word came down from Princess Zelda, but I thought they were only rumors…"

_Zelda!_ "I am not a rumor. And I must see the princess you speak of. Can you take me to her?"

"I… It's a day's journey to Castle Town. You don't look like a messenger. What are you doing here?"

She considered how much she wanted to disclose. "I am not a royal messenger, but still I bring word from Princess Midna. It is my first time in your realm, and I am lost. And cold." It was getting harder to keep her teeth from chattering enough to speak.

His eyes swept over her. "Well. You aren't really dressed for an autumn night."

She scowled. "I did not have time to prepare for the journey." Not that she would have known what to prepare for. "Are you going to help me or shall I be on my way?"

"On your way? You said you are lost."

Having her error pointed out only made her angrier. "Yes! So are you going to help me?" She decided to drop a name. "Evidently, other Light-dwellers do not share the chivalry of the noble hero Link."

"Link? Of Ordon?" His surprise was satisfying to her. "You know him?"

"My message is for him as well," she pressed.

This seemed to spur him to action. "Come with me. You'll need to speak to the officer of the watch." He led her to the door in the tower and held it open. "You're soaked! What happened to you?"

"An accident." She pursed her lips and said no more as she followed him through the surprisingly well-lit – and blessedly warm – stone corridors, up endless stairs to a thick wooden door, solitary in its hallway. The soldier knocked and a voice from within called, "Enter!"

He opened the door and ushered her though. An older and much stockier man sat behind a heavy, rough hewn desk. His eyes widened when he saw Areanna.

"Sergeant. This shadow girl approached me outside. She says she has a message for Sir Link and the princess."

"We are called Twili," Areanna snapped. "And my name is Areanna."

The older man got to his feet slowly. "Areanna," he breathed. "Remarkable." She was about to demand to know what was so remarkable, but he cut her off. "What is the nature of your message?"

"It is for the princess and the Hero only." Though her original plan had been to make Sareth's uprising as public as possible, uncertainty had altered her tactics. She was not about to give up the only information that made her valuable to these condescending men. "I need only directions to the palace."

"You plan to make the journey alone? Dear girl, that would be most unwise. The woods and fields are full of dangers, especially at nighttime."

"I am well accustomed to darkness, thank you."

"From the look of you, you've already run into a few troubles."

"I beg your pardon!"

He laughed, a deep, hearty chuckle. "There happens to be a supply train leaving here tomorrow morning at dawn, bound for Castle Town. They can provide an escort for you. You seem like you could use some rest in the meantime."

"I would much rather be on my way _now._" She jerked away as the sergeant tried to pat her shoulder.

"I won't have your disappearance on my hands, Areanna. You'll wait until morning. Corporal? Show her to the washrooms, and bring her something dry to wear. She looks wet enough to have gone for a swim in the lake."

"Aye, sir. Follow me," said the soldier to a fuming Areanna. He led her back through the corridors of the garrison; each twist of the stairwell offered a view outside through a small window cut in the wall, and the dark shapes of the trees rose up with each level they descended. Each pass by one of these openings chilled her with a breath of night air. She remained stiff and silent the entire time, despite her escort's attempts at conversation. Finally they arrived at a long, narrow room. Along the length of one wall ran a row of raised stone basins full of the clearest water.

"Go ahead and wash up. I'll be back in a few minutes with some different clothes for you."

"Are you going to give me a suit of armor?" she sneered.

"I doubt you could stand up," he chuckled. "No. I think we can find something more suitable. Just don't get impatient and wander off." He turned and disappeared around the corner.

Areanna pulled a face after him and stalked into the washroom, slamming the door behind her. As first encounters went, hers with the Light-dwellers had not been smooth, but at least she'd negotiated some hospitality instead of finding herself thrown in a dungeon. She sighed heavily. The smell of the lake still clung to her, turning her stomach; fish and rotting leaves and mud. She pulled her tunic over her head, taking care not to bump her face. She slid her skirt off her hips and let it fall in filthy folds around her ankles. Looking around, she found towels and cloths folded in a crude basket, and chose a few with particular consideration.

It was all to delay the inevitable moment when she would have to confront her reflection in the mirrors above the basins. Slowly she walked to one of the glittering pools of water and raised reluctant eyes to the mirror. The face that looked back at her was unrecognizable. Knotted hair hung practically in dreadlocks around her shoulders; a dark bruise blossomed out from a bump and bend in her nose. Her cheeks were puffy; dry, sleep-deprived eyes shone like forlorn lanterns from the recesses of her face. Scars were forming around her neck and wrists, so glaringly obvious to her in contrast to the rest of her flawless body. She moaned and directed her gaze down into the water. How could she ever show herself in the palace again? She would be mocked endlessly until she was driven out of employment as a royal attendant, sent back to her mother in shame. She would spend the rest of her useful years washing dishes and mopping floors, servicing seedy patrons in a dingy tavern. And that was all assuming Sareth could be made to pay for what he had done. If not, then…

The door creaked open behind her. "Areanna? Oh!"

"Out! Get out!" she shrieked, grabbing a chunk of soap and flinging it at the doorway.

"I'm sorry! I have a robe for you!" the soldier cried, one hand covering his face. He was laughing.

"Leave it and get out!"

He tossed them into the room and ducked back out into the hallway before she could throw any more projectiles in his direction, and the door banged shut.

Areanna slapped her towel to the floor and yelled, "Barbarian!" Knowing he had gotten even a glimpse of her nakedness set her on edge, and it was a few minutes before she calmed enough to resume her bathing ritual. She took a deep breath, and plunged her head under the water to scrub her hair. It was icy cold like the lake, but clean and odorless. When she surfaced again, she felt as though she had shed several pounds of grime. By no means its silky self, her hair was free of grit and lake smell, and could at least move on its own again. She washed herself meticulously, missing not an inch of skin except for her nose, which was still in too much pain to endure touching. Despite the chills that raced over her skin with each pass of the cloth, the dark thoughts that had plagued her began to dissipate as she felt more and more renewed.

She dried off and dressed; the robe was far too big and irritatingly rough compared to the fine fabrics she was accustomed to. Still, it was warm and dry and fresh-smelling. Having made herself as decent as possible, she left the sanctuary of the washroom and went out into the corridor. To her ire, he was there, leaning casually against the wall.

"Did no one ever teach you to knock?" she demanded.

"I am sorry about that. Force of habit."

"I'm sure. You look ever so apologetic."

"I am!" He frowned when he inspected her face. "That's gotten worse. It's broken, isn't it?"

"Must you dwell on it?"

"I'll fix it for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Come here. It just needs to be put back in place. You'll feel a little pinch, and it'll be all over."

She scowled. "I suppose you'll tell me next that you're a doctor."  
>"Don't need to be. It's just a nose. Come here."<p>

"No!"

"Trust me. You'll feel so much better if you let me. I promise."

She stared hard at him. "If you're lying – if this is some Light-dweller practical joke – I warn you, I have magic."

"Just relax."

He placed his fingertips on either side of her nose and gently felt about until she winced. Nodding to himself as if this meant something, he gave a sharp and decisive twist. The _snap_ shot through her skull and she was instantly blinded by tears springing up from the pain. She yelled and slapped his face; he backed away grinning.

"A little pinch? You call that a little pinch!" she shrilled.

"Maybe I understated how much it would hurt at first, but I didn't lie about feeling better for it. I bet it's already improving, isn't it?"

Gingerly, she touched her face. Her nose _did_ feel better; it didn't throb with every twitch of her mouth or eyes. "It still hurts."

"It'll fade," he said with a smile. "Come on. I'll take you to my quarters."

She froze and spat, "Of all the indecency! You interrupt my bath, violate me with your eyes, and then casually invite me to your bed? I shall not tolerate these insults. I do not even know your name. You are no-one to me!"

"What? No! That isn't what I meant." He held up his hands. "Please forgive the misunderstanding. It's just that you need somewhere to stay until morning. Rooms are at a bit of a premium, but I have a patrol to finish anyway. You can stay in my room and rest in the meantime."

"Ha!"

"It's either that or a hallway somewhere."

"Is there nowhere else? No women whose rooms I could share?"

"None. I'm sorry. But you have my word, I won't come in until I must wake you to leave in the morning. Oh, and my name is Ronan. Ronan Barr, corporal in Her Majesty Princess Zelda's army."

"Charmed," said Areanna venomously. With some effort, he convinced her to go to his room. She followed him up stairs and through narrow hallways until they reach the soldiers' quarters. He held his door open for her; she stepped inside quickly. The room was Spartan to say the least; only a few personal effects adorned the bedside table and single shelf. There was no window, but a small hearth burned in the corner, giving the room a warm and sleepy feeling.

"There's more wood there if the fire gets low," Ronan said. "And there is some food and ale in the ice box, right there. You must be hungry."

"Not particularly."

"Well, you're welcome to it if you change your mind. And if you leave here, be careful not to lock yourself out. I won't be back for a few hours."

"I can manage."

"See you, then. And again, I am sorry for earlier." With that, he was gone.

Areanna stood alone for a long moment, feeling desperately uncomfortable. She was in a foreign soldier's personal quarters, dressed only in a bathrobe, with no idea how long she had until morning or what would happen when the sun finally rose. At a complete impasse, she sat down on the bed. It felt heavenly just to rest her feet; she lay back and nestled her head on the pillow and savored a delicious stretch. Exhaustion overriding insecurities, she closed her eyes. _Only for a little while. I won't fall asleep. I will not fall asleep… I will not…_ It took only minutes for the comforting heat and crackle of the fire to lull her into unconsciousness.


	13. Severance

**Chapter 13**

**Severance**

Only moments later, it seemed, Areanna was woken by knocking and a voice calling her name.

"Areanna? Are you awake yet? We must go soon. Areanna?"

She sat up in a daze and rubbed her eyes. The fire in the hearth had died to embers, but the room was still soothingly warm and dim, lit only by two lanterns on the walls. The hallway too was still in shadow; her soldier escort Ronan smiled when she opened the door and looked at him with bleary eyes.

"You had me worried. I thought you'd slipped into a coma."

"Why did you wake me?"

"The supply train is almost ready to depart. Here. Get dressed, quickly." He pushed her clothes, freshly laundered, into her arms.

"I thought it wasn't to leave until morning."

"Right, and it is morning. You slept through the night."

_No! All night, in_ _a stranger's bed? _A flood of emotions buffeted her, from disorientation to embarrassment to dire urgency. Precious hours had been lost. She had to reach Link and Zelda, and her only avenue to them was about to slip away because she'd overslept. Without a word she ducked back into the room and shut the door in Ronan's face. Casting her robe to the floor, she pulled on her tunic and skirt and rejoined him in the corridor in moments, doing her best to forget that her hair looked frightfully disheveled. "I am ready."

"You don't waste time, do you? I like that."

They descended a small interior stairwell that had no windows to the outside. On his heels by the time they reached the ground level, she looked over his shoulder just as he opened the wooden door and unleashed a burst of light. Areanna threw an arm up to shield her eyes. "Wait! Oh, my eyes!"

"What?"

"Is this sunlight?" She was squinting furiously in the dawn's rays.

"Of course it is. What sort of question is that?"

Her first instinct was to retreat back into the darkness of the garrison. Nearly blinded and with unpleasant tingles running over her skin, she worried that Sareth's warning about the sun held truth, and that she was feeling the beginnings of a long death. But Sareth had lied before. "I have never seen it before. I am from the realm of Twilight, yes? There, we have no sun. No day or night."

He looked appalled. "That would be terrible."

"It is beautiful, and I shall thank you not to insult my home."

"All right, easy. I'm sorry."

"Hmph." Areanna's eyes were slowly and reluctantly adjusting to the light. If Midna could weather this realm, so could she. Still, she was grateful when they rounded the base of the tower into its shade. Two large covered wagons, each hitched to two horses, waited at the mouth of a road leading off into thick trees still awash with morning mist. The horses were much larger than those Areanna was used to seeing; they pawed the ground as Light-dwellers hurried about loading barrels and boxes and sacks onto the wagons. All hands paused, however, as the pair came into view.

"Must they all stare?" Areanna hissed, her hand moving self-consciously to her face.

"They've never seen a Twili before," Ronan replied. "Perhaps I should have warned you you'd be in the spotlight."

"Perhaps." She tried to ignore the attention she would have relished under different circumstances. "You remembered the name of my people."

"Of course. You were so adamant in your assertion last night. I thought it must be very important to you."

"Yes," she said, surprised. "Quite…"

Ronan ordered the men back to work after briefly introducing Areanna; they addressed him as 'Corporal,' so she assumed he was of higher rank than they. At the head of the lead wagon, he pulled down a little folding step. "After you."

Wary of the restless horses, she climbed up into the wagon and sat on the bench situated behind the driver's seat. Ronan turned and yelled, "Saddle up!" and Areanna watched through a gap in the canvas as soldiers mounted horses and the side rails of the wagons. A driver, older and lanky, climbed nimbly into her wagon to take the reins and she tried to make herself as invisible as possible. Still, his narrow, darting eyes fell directly on her.

"Are you the shadow-girl?" he asked sharply.

"My name is Areanna."

"Your people were the invaders."

She looked up at him slowly. "It was not by choice. We were enslaved by a sorcerer. A traitor."

"And I'm supposed to take you right to Princess Zelda's doorstep?"

"I have word for her."

"I'm sure you do. The words of a curse, maybe?"

"Be assured, I mean no harm." She edged away from him.

"Is that what your comrades told my brother before they killed him?"

"Enough of that!" Ronan reappeared and swung himself up and into the carriage. "Stand down, Kai. She is with us."

The man called Kai glared hard at Areanna for a moment before growling, "Sir," and turning away, giving the reins a vicious crack.

"Sorry," Ronan muttered to her as the wagons rumbled forward. Areanna didn't reply, but got up from the bench and moved to sit on a low crate as far from the driver as she could. Ronan followed her. "Don't worry about him. I've got no suspicions surrounding you anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Well, I did meet you creeping about in the night under a tree. That sort of thing raises questions. At first."

"So they were staring not in curiosity, but in hatred. Perfect."

"No, no. I said, don't worry about old Kai. He's always been a bit different. If you ask me, the rest were staring because you're beautiful."

"I… Oh. Thank you." More than the compliment itself, her own reaction took her aback. Normally, such a statement would have made her feel one more step ahead of her peers, one rung higher on the ladder of the favors of power. Coming from this Light-dweller, though, the sentiment made her feel truly flattered.

Midna sat cross-legged on the hard floor of her cell, trying to keep her breathing rhythmic and even, her thoughts rational and controlled. Several teachers had tried to impress on her the importance and benefits of mediation, but she had been so terrible at the skill as a teenager that she had gladly given up those studies. It was still proving as useless as ever; all she could think of were the walls pressing in on her, the air getting harder to draw with each breath. Hours… days, maybe… had passed and no-one had come to give her so much as a sip of water or a crust of bread. _Am I to be left here to die?_ The possibility crashed into her fragile mind for the first time. Starvation was reportedly a terrible way to die, but dehydration would take her first. Would that be any better?

The mechanisms inside the thick cell door creaked to life; Midna was on her feet in a flash and ready to fight. The rumbling stopped and the door swung slowly open. Zant's ghastly face grinned at her. "Aren't you a sight."

She snarled and leapt at him but hit an invisible barrier of magic that shocked her and sent her stumbling backward.

Zant laughed. "Midna, Midna. Always so eager to use brute force. It will get you into trouble someday." His voice was different, she thought. Not as shrill; more chilling.

"What do you want? Hoping I'll beg for release? You're wasting your time."

He laughed. "Soon you will learn to beg me for everything."

"Is that supposed to mean something? What more have you to threaten me with?"

"Plenty, my dear. Do you have any idea what is in store for you?"

"Death, I suppose."

"Oh, surely not." He smiled, showing yellow teeth. "You understand so little."

Trying to control her temper long enough to get information, she goaded him. "Enlighten me, then."

"Sareth and I were working together from the start. It took me no time at all to recover my old strength and more. So much more…" He licked his lips. "My god had given me a new chance. A new life. I sought Sareth out when I learned of your return. Though he spurned me before, he saw my victory over death as an affirmation of my right to rule. He had no choice but to admit my time had come to claim the throne, and we forged an alliance. My eternal favor to the House of Ruhnen, in exchange for exclusivity over their mastery of shadow magic. What wonders they showed me! Never have I seen such displays of sorcery. It was Sareth himself who made me what I am today."

"An abomination?"

"An immortal! My body bleeds not. I feel no pain. My soul is safely guarded in the crypts of the Ruhneni. My reign will stretch on for eternity!"

"You are a lich, and should be exterminated as such. What do Sareth and his people gain from helping the likes of you?" This could be the key, she realized, to unraveling the motives behind the plan.

"He could not defeat me. I would be reborn endlessly and plague him until I emerged victorious. But Sareth is no fool. He knew as well as any that the favor of an immortal king is priceless. I promised him command of the forces to invade the realm of Light, and regency over that kingdom upon its fall. He shall be my chief advisor, my right hand; and the Ruhneni will have my highest regard, second only to my own Kebol."

Midna could not believe that Sareth would ever prostrate himself before someone such as Zant – even a more powerful Zant returned from the grave. "You may be stronger, but you are still the same fool. Sareth will betray you the first chance he sees."

"Still your lying tongue, wench," Zant snapped. "As a token of his loyalty, Sareth offered me my two greatest desires in one fell swoop. The throne of Twilight, and you."

Her blood ran cold. "Me?"

Zant cackled. "Oh yes, Midna dear. If I cannot become king through bestowal of the ancestral magic, I shall do it by joining my line with yours in marriage."

"You are deluded. I will never consent!"

"Consent? Ha. A privilege you no longer enjoy. There is more than one way to make you belong to me, and I will teach you the meaning of suffering. I will return every bit of the anguish you gave me."

"You make me sick. I'll end my own life."

"You won't be able." He smiled. "Goodbye for now, Midna. We'll be seeing one another again soon enough." He stepped back and the door began to close.

"I'll never belong to you! I'll kill you in your sleep! I'll-" Her words were cut off by the boom of the door fitting back into place and the locking mechanisms sealing it shut, leaving her with more questions than before. All hope of quieting her mind was dashed now; her thoughts boiled with Zant's words. She recalled a similar threat he'd made during their duel in the throne room when he had expressed a pointed desire to see her shamed and humiliated for her relationship with Link. Even then, Zant had seemed mad with something resembling jealousy. Could it be…? And more importantly, what time frame had Sareth set for the invasion of Hyrule? Her fear for Link and Kiri's safety, and her inability to reach or contact them, threatened to devour her. _Where will they run to when Sareth's armies are at the gates? I have to warn them. I have to get out of here._

But she had been over every inch of the smothering cell several times, and knew perfectly well that there was no escape. So she paced the tiny perimeter until her feet were sore, finally sitting down again with nothing but anxiety for companionship. Her stomach was painfully empty, but she didn't think she would be able to eat anyway. _But water… I would kill for a drink…_ Though she was anything but tired, she lay down and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would relieve the monotony. Instead, all that came to her were half-waking, fitful nightmares of war, death, and parched deserts.

The sound of the door again brought her back to disoriented consciousness. Slower in getting to her feet and frightened by her weakness, she managed to stand in time for Sareth to step into the cell. "Good morning, Midna."

_Morning?_ "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing of consequence yet. Perhaps I shall explain it all to you once my designs have come to full fruition. Step outside." He walked out of the cell.

"You're releasing me?"

"Indeed. Come." He smiled and beckoned her.

Warily, she stepped through the door and struck no barrier. This chamber was larger and circular with hers and three other cells facing each point on the compass. "Well? Why are you here?"

"All in good time," said Sareth. He snapped his fingers and out from the other cells stepped the seven hooded sorcerers Midna had first seen during the attack. She was surrounded before she could react, and Sareth parted the circle to stand before her. "Restrain her."

The sorcerers in unison formed signs with their hands and Midna was roughly pushed to the floor by an unseen force, her arms and legs spread and pinned. "No! What are you doing?"

"Removing a thorn from my side." He knelt over her and placed his fingers on her temples.

"Take your hands off me!" She thrashed wildly and managed to bite him; he howled and yelled to the sorcerers in a language Midna did not recognize. Her head was forced back and her jaw locked; she could only glare in hatred as Sareth withdrew a crystal sphere from within his robes.

"I was going to make this as painless as possible," he hissed. 'But I think now I will not be so merciful." He shut his eyes and replaced his fingers on her head, nails digging into her skin as he started to chant in the same strange tongue. Midna's heart thundered in her ears as she waited for something to happen, but the stream of words stretched on and on with no apparent result. Suddenly, Sareth's eyes snapped open, wide and wild. With one final syllable, a lance of pain drove through Midna's head. She screamed through her clenched teeth as images – her own memories – flashed before her eyes; each conversation regarding her suspicions of Sareth, the steps she'd taken against him, the confrontation with Areanna, her evacuation of Link and Kiri and leaving them with Zelda… even her intimate moments with Link. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she realized Sareth was watching these scenes too, and though she tried to forcefully redirect her thoughts, he was manipulating her chains of memories like the pages of a book.

At last Sareth took his fingers from her head and with them went the pain and the illusions; she was back on the cell floor staring up at the ceiling and breathing hard as her head spun madly. She worried she would be sick while her mouth was still held closed.

Sareth replaced the now-glowing crystal in a pouch; he looked slightly winded after the effort of combing her mind. "You've been quite helpful in providing this evidence. But we are not finished yet."

She struggled wildly – futilely – willing her eyes to betray no fear as he leaned over her yet again and the other sorcerers began to chant. Sareth barked three sharp words and opened the fingers of his right hand. With his left he began to stir the air as if weaving and pulling unseen strings, the others chanting all the while. A bizarre feeling, as though she were using magic without trying, bloomed from within her head. More and more power flowed through her, charging her body and causing shadows around them to twist and whirl. Her insides began to squirm unpleasantly and her head felt like a strong stream of water was coursing through it. The air itself was whipped up, swirling her hair and his robes in a gale as pressure built behind her eyes. It was soon too much. She couldn't hold back her screams as Sareth's eyes narrowed and his voice rose to a bellow. A red world of agony was all she knew. Sareth very well could have split her skull and jabbed hot nails into her brain. Just as she thought she must be dying, the torture abruptly ceased and was replaced by a crawling cold that spread through her limbs. Her heart beat furiously; she couldn't breathe or think. Sareth's triumphant shout echoed in her ears and from deep inside her a thousand ancient voices cried out in rage and pain. Then, like snuffing out a roaring flame, there was nothing. Nothing… nothing.

Feeling hard stone beneath her, Midna knew she was not dead. For the first time in weeks, her head was entirely free of pain, but she felt utterly spent. Her hair hung limp and motionless down her back. Sitting up was a monumental effort, but she wasn't sent reeling by nausea. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was back in the tiny solitary confinement cell, alone. There was no trace of Sareth or his sorcerers, no voices through the seamless door. Only the sound of her own breathing.

The isolated world around her was colder, emptier than before. She felt detached and hollow. Crippled. It became slowly and horribly evident what Sareth had done; he may as well have taken away her hearing, her sight, or her hands. Midna had never realized how in tune she had been with shadow magic until it no longer flowed through her veins.


	14. Glorious News

**Chapter 14**

**Glorious News**

Midna had despaired before, but never had she felt such a death of the spirit. Shadow magic defined the Twili. Entwined in their hearts, it gave them identity, a connection to their world, and the energy of life itself. How was it possible that even after fully coming into her birthright, she could be so completely cut off from the force that bound her people together? This was true loneliness, and for the first time, the eternally waning light of her realm held no warmth and no solace. It was a void, like the one carved out of her heart.

She did not rise from the floor, even when Sareth and Zant returned. "Here to finish me?"

"You only wish." Zant peered down at her. "Is it done, Sareth?"

"Flawlessly, my liege," drawled Sareth. "Exactly as promised."

"Excellent." Zant was dressed in royal robes, and made a production out of swirling them as he strolled in a circle around Midna. "Even the strongest magic known to our people is useless when you are unable to even disturb a blade of grass. Sareth is truly a brilliant sorcerer."

Midna did not move or respond.

"You should be grateful. After all, it is difficult for someone so _defective_ to find a husband."

"I will not marry you. Not even to save my life." Her own voice frightened her with its hollowness.

"Oh, but you will. You see, it is not your life that is in danger. The memories Sareth gleaned from your scheming little mind revealed where you deposited the Hero and your precious maidservant. You _will_ do exactly as I ask, or they will be dead before the week is out."

Her head emptied of everything but Link and Kiri. _No. No, no, no…_ Her face betrayed her thoughts and Zant smiled his yellow smile.

"Yes. Defeat is hardest to admit to oneself. What a bitter taste."

"If they are harmed… even in the slightest… I'll…"

"You'll what? You are helpless as a kitten. As ordinary as any common Light-dweller. You cannot begin to threaten me." As if to prove it, Zant hauled her to her feet. She kept her eyes fixed on an indiscriminate point in the distance even as she was pushed out of the cell and through the floor hatch that served as the only entrance and exit to the topmost level of the spire. Sareth silently followed.

At the base of this stairway they were joined by three of the seven sorcerers. Surely by design, they paraded her down through each level of the prison where she saw a staggering number of frightened-looking people incarcerated. Men, women, even older children entire families locked in undersized cells for unknown crimes. She couldn't meet their desperate eyes. Midna also saw multitudes of her palace guards, legionnaires, and other supporters, among them Rahl Morlen. Seeing him alive took a little of the weight from her shoulders. He and other guardsmen stood and saluted her as she passed. _If only they knew what has become of me,_ she thought. Who would stand beside a leader without a spark of magic left in her?

At last outside, Sareth warped them all to the palace foyer. Draped in the colors of Zant's tribe, the House of Kebol, it looked nothing like its former self. A cluster of pompous Kebola chatted with several nobles who Midna had always counted as enemies. They watched her with interest as she passed with Sareth and Zant, and she tried to keep her head high and her expression indifferent. The other four Ruhneni sorcerers, waiting like statues, joined them at the doors leading to the steps outside.

"It is time to greet our public," Zant declared to Midna. "_You_ will announce our engagement. And say it with conviction." With a smile he motioned for the other Kebola to come with him as he walked between the sorcerers and pushed open the doors to reveal a tensely silent crowd of thousands filling the courtyard, surrounded by mutinous legionnaires. Leaving a stunned Midna behind with Sareth and the sorcerers, he swept out onto the steps. "Friends! Friends. The revolution is complete. No more shall we languish here while the dogs of the Light bask in excess. Soon they will tremble before our armies as we repay the millennia of injustice, retake our long-lost lands, and bathe all things in shadow!" He spread his arms wide, and one would have expected a cheer after such a rousing proclamation. From a few individuals nearest the front, wearing Zant's colors and coat of arms, there came shouts of approval. From the rest there were only nervous glances and murmuring. "But first!" Zant continued."Internal conflicts must be put to rest…"

Midna tried to focus on his words, but Sareth had leaned in to mutter sarcastically in her ear, "I know you've not had time to prepare a statement, but you'll know what to say. And if you find yourself at a loss for the proper words… He rolled the little blue crystal in his palm. "…just remember that I could reach that castle in mere minutes, and no one could stand against me. Think of poor Kiritsana, abandoned in the desert to die.

"Stay away from her," she seethed."Kiritsana has no part in this!"

"Oh, but she and your filthy lover play central roles as my bargaining chips to keep you in line."

His words cut through her and she lashed out, but he caught her wrist painfully."You are even more pugnacious than your father, and without his charisma and diplomacy. Did you ever truly believe I would allow you the throne?"

"Instead you'll give it to a madman?" She twisted out of his grasp. "A walking corpse who will _graciously _make you his vassal? His lapdog? Pathetic."

Sareth threw back his head and laughed. "I shall be no such thing. Honestly, I thought you would have known me better by now. Then again, your father was far cleverer than you. And I deceived him completely."

"I wish you had died with him. Of course it was you who survived."

"Ha! You've believed all these years that a band of brawling Kebola bandits overpowered our entire regiment? Fool. I could have slain them all singlehandedly; even then, my powers were far superior to any other man. Not even your father the king, wielding the great ancestral magic, could defeat me."

"What?"

"Yes," he whispered to her. "It was I who killed your father."

Midna felt the world fall away except for her and Sareth. "It's not true. Her throat constricted and tremors of hatred raced through her limbs."Scum," she spat. "Treacherous, backstabbing coward!"

"Coward? A coward flees from a challenge. Our duel would have gone down in legend! He fought valiantly, but in the end, I triumphed. You will be glad to know he died well, though he sorely misjudged my intentions, believing I meant to assassinate the rest of the Sar'Una tribe one by one. He begged me not for his own life, but to spare his wife and daughter to let you go into exile instead of killing you. Well. Your mother died conveniently on her own, and I could have sent you away, but I saw in you insecurity and a desire for guidance. Someone I could raise and train to follow my orders."

"But I didn't become your puppet. I made you show yourself for what you really are!"

"You were the perfect puppet, until Zant interfered. My retribution for that shall come soon enough, but in the meantime, you need only do as you are told. Otherwise…" He smiled and slid the memory crystal into the depths of his robes. From outside came Zant's voice calling for the princess to show herself. "There is your cue," purred Sareth, seizing Midna by the arm and dragging her toward the doors. She wrenched away from him and stumbled outside to face the masses, reeling from the weight of the revelation.

If support for Zant was gauged by the number of those wearing or carrying his coat of arms, it was negligible at best. The House of Kebol was not centered locally; they were one of the more remote tribes and the instigators of the first insurrection. Since then, the Kebola had kept to themselves in the face of public disfavor, but they had never given up their foolhardy claim to the throne. When Midna appeared, the handful of Kebola jeered loudly, but she barely heard them. Her attention had been captured by the rest of the multitude; none had been brazen enough to openly support her, but their faces betrayed worry, sorrow, fear. The legionnaires around the courtyard perimeter were fully armed for battle.

"Midna," Zant said. "So good of you to join me in announcing the glorious news!"

She stared at him with profound loathing for a long, silent moment. A glance toward the crowd told her that all attention was still raptly on her. "The glorious news." _Link. Kiri…_ The moment she had long feared had come; the moment to choose what was most important to her. And she would lose either way. She raised her head as high as she could and took a shaking breath. "The houses of Kebol and Sar'Una shall be bound together by the marriage of Zant of Kebol and myself. The words, as political and formal as they could be, still tasted sour as she pledged herself to the vile man next to her. She watched shock flit across the many assembled faces. Did they understand what was happening? Did they know she had no choice?

"A spectacle for all to behold!" Zant crowed. "No expense shall be spared. It has been too long since our throne seated a king. The honor shall eternally be mine."

As the Kebola and opportunistic nobles around her applauded, Midna looked toward Sareth, standing beside Zant, cold eyes watching his plans unfold. _He murdered Father. He let Mother die._ After feeling so hollow from the loss of her magic, new purpose burned brightly within her. Let them do as they would; being near her would be deadly. She had two parents to avenge, and she swore she would succeed; for the safety of her remaining loved ones could never be guaranteed as long as Sareth and Zant still breathed.


	15. Dissent

**Chapter 15**

**Dissent**

After announcing the forced wedding, Midna was hurried back inside and away from public view. She was confined to an unused bedroom adjacent to her own, and when she expressed her surprise that she wasn't being returned to the tower, Zant had replied, "But of course not, my dear. What sort of man would I be, throwing my fiancée in prison?" His mockery still burned within her.

The first concession she'd found was a pitcher of water on the nightstand, of which she drank half in one pull. Thirst temporarily quenched, she took in the rest of her surroundings. Folded on the bed she found an airy black shirt and pants and changed right away out of her torn, brown prison rags. The new clothes – luxurious for peasants' garb – were loose and flowed around her body as she paced the room, lushly furnished and immaculately cleaned as if it were inhabited every day. It may as well have been a cell. Wards danced like sparks across the glass of the skylight, and the doors, she was sure, were similarly cursed. It was all for nothing. A simple lock would have kept her trapped.

At least there was a clock. Midna watched its hands slowly revolve as the afternoon turned to evening. In the passing hours she turned the room upside down in search of anything to help her escape; anything she could conceal and use as a weapon; even a book to occupy her mind. There was nothing to be found.

She lay restlessly on the bed and let thoughts trickle through her mind, hoping they would take her to a better place, but instead each thread returned to her parents. _What did Father say when he pleaded for our lives? What would he say to me now? _she wondered. _And Mother. Poor Mother._ According to Sareth, he hadn't had a hand directly in the queen's death, but neither had he aided her when Midna was doubtless that he easily could have. In her mind, then, he had murdered both of them. _And all these years I swallowed his lies. Needed him, trusted him, even looked up to him. Idolized a monster. _It was too horrific to remember all the times during her childhood and adolescence when she had confided in Sareth, spilled her troubled heart to him and listened to his consolations. Truly, the only one who had known her better was Kiri.

Kiri. What was she doing right now? Through misty eyes Midna looked at the clock; it was nearly the twenty-first hour. In Hyrule, darkness may have already fallen. She wanted to believe her sister was marveling at the moon and stars, but that fascination had probably ceased to be a distraction from worry after the first night. Link, though, might have lost his patience already and set out for the Mirror Chamber. _By the Spirits, I hope not._

Her stomach was still painfully empty. It was the longest she'd ever gone without food. Even in the early days of her journey into Hyrule, before she met Link with all his survival skills, she'd managed to feed herself from fruiting trees and the occasional raid of a vegetable garden. Now, weakness was creeping through her body and she had to stand and sit up slowly to avoid spells of dizziness. She wondered if Zant, like a child neglecting a pet, had simply forgotten her basic needs. He was foolish enough, but Sareth would not allow her to waste away. No. This was intentional. Part of the plan.

The clock hands crawled on; she memorized the layout of the furniture, the colors, the patterns, the textures. By half past the twenty-second hour, there was nothing but sleep left to alleviate the monotony. She loosed the canopy and let it shimmer down around the bed in curtains of silver silk, but being in the small, dark space reminded her too much of her captivity. The slick fabric thwarted her attempts to tie it back up; in a fit of frustration she ripped it down entirely and threw it in a pile on the floor, throwing herself back on the mattress in desperation. Lifeless hair flopped in her face; she pulled it savagely back and leaped up, running to the door to kick and punch the wood, screaming for her freedom, stopping only when her knuckles and toes were bloody. Her efforts were rewarded only with silence from the outside world. She limped back to the bed in defeat and collapsed. Sleep came at last in the dead hours of night.

Some time later, she was roused by the sound of a key in a heavy lock. A quick glance at the clock told her it was slightly past the eighth hour of morning. As soon as she sat up, her stomach growled loudly. Through the door came Zant, followed at a distance by a maidservant holding a covered ceramic plate.

"Good morning," Zant crowed with a chilling smile. "Oh, my dear, how did you manage to hurt yourself already?"

Midna eyed the tray the girl set on the table for her. "Finally remember that I still need to eat?"

"Always so charming. Nay, I may decide to _allow_ you to eat. You've been on such good behavior lately."

She scowled at him. "You will pay for every patronizing word."

"And to think, I had just gone and complimented you. Let us see if you can ask properly for your breakfast."

"Ask properly? You're mad. I'll gladly starve before I ask anything of you."

"This conversation sounds so familiar," he purred. "I seem to recall reminding you that as worthless as your life may be to you, others' survival depends upon your actions as well. Now, once more: ask me properly, and your hunger will end. I want to see you beg."

"May the Spirits curse the ground you walk on."

Zant sighed, a rattle in his chest. "So that is how it will be. Girl! Find Sareth and tell him the princess has forced our hand." The maidservant slunk to the door, more to escape Zant's presence than to follow his orders.

"Wait!" cried Midna. The girl and Zant froze.

"Yes?"

"Don't."

"Had a change of heart, I see?" His black, dead eyes flashed with malice. "Come here. That's better. Now on your knees."

"For what?"

"On your knees!"

It was only by thinking of those who would pay for her disobedience that she could force herself to do as he commanded. Zant seemed almost giddy as she sank down before him. "Please," she murmured. "Do not harm them."

"Do better. I want you to mean it."

"Please! I… I implore you. Don't harm them. I will do whatever you want."

"Hm. I know you will. Is there anything else you would ask of me, pet?"

She dug her nails hard into her palms and gritted her teeth. "I am very hungry. Please… may I eat?"

"I suppose so, my dear. I can't have you feeling faint for our wedding tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Oh yes! I'm glad to see you can hardly contain your excitement. Until then, Princess." He turned in a swirl of regal robes and strode to the door; the girl followed a safe distance behind, casting a worried glance back at Midna as the door shut and locked.

She was loathe to even touch the tray that had been so _mercifully _left for her, but her body's demands overcame her dignity. The smell of food set her mouth watering and her stomach aching anew. She got up from kneeling and ran to the table where her breakfast waited. Under the silver lid she found sliced fruit and cheese, freshly baked pastries, and a new pitcher of ice water. Midna took a moment to be surprised by the quality of the spread (she'd expected no more than bread) before abandoning all manners and wolfing most of it down without pause. The fruit burst across her fuzzy tongue, tart and juicy and delicious as the sweet, honeyed pastries. A few stray crumbs, a long drink of water, and the feast was finished. Hunger persisted but the painful edge was dulled.

Nourishment helped her focus her thoughts, and she paced idly back and forth in front of the bed as she tried yet again to devise a solution. There would only be one chance to kill Zant. If the first attempt failed he may kill her in rage or return her permanently to the prison tower. No matter what, she imagined she would not soon have another opportunity. Sareth would be even more difficult to surprise. In all likelihood he had anticipated that Midna would seek revenge and had taken steps to prepare. He always had contingency plans. But even if she fell too, she would die laughing as he drew his last breath.

She was not visited again until around the nineteenth hour, when the same girl who had trailed after Zant that morning arrived with an escort of two legionnaires to deliver Midna her dinner. The legionnaires did not come in, but locked the door behind the girl as soon as she'd crossed the threshold. "Excuse me, my Lady. I've brought your evening meal."

"Is it free this time? Or must I get down on my knees for you as well?"

She flinched. "Never!"

"Forgive me," Midna muttered, regretting her sharpness. "I've been going mad."

"I understand."

"What is your name?"

"Turan, my Lady." She set the same covered plate down on the table and lifted the lid to reveal smoked fish surrounded by succulent-looking vegetables. "I tried to come earlier and take a request from you, but I was forbidden…"

"I'm sure you were. This is perfect. Honestly, I am still just grateful for any decent food." She pulled out a chair and would have let hunger carry her away again if she hadn't noticed Turan still standing against the wall. "Are you staying?"

"I am sorry, my Lady. I've… been ordered to wait for you to finish."

"Whatever for?"

"So that… so that the door is opened as few times as possible."

"You mean so that I have as few chances as possible to escape." _Why does it matter? I am harmless anyway. What are they afraid of?_ She glanced at the clock. "Aren't you missing your own dinner for this?"

"Yes, but please do not worry yourself, Princess."

"Don't worry? That is unacceptable. Stay and share with me."

"Oh, Princess, I couldn't!"

"Nonsense. There is plenty. Please, I insist. I've been starved for company as much as for food."

Hesitantly, Turan accepted the offer and the two sat at the table. "Honestly, Princess, I doubt there is anything left for us anyway. The Kebola and their benefactors have consumed so much…"

"What?" Midna's anger flared.

"Forgive me. I should not speak ill of my masters."

"They are not your masters. They are invaders, usurpers, and traitors, and I would forbid you from following any of their orders if I was not sure you would be punished."

"You are right, my Lady. All who challenge Lord Zant and his clan-"

"_Lord_ Zant. Is that what he has declared himself? Pah." Midna ground her teeth. "I am sorry. Continue."

"Any who challenge them are imprisoned or worse. The palace matrons were resistant at first,

but after most were taken away, the few who remained have silenced themselves for our sake."

"Has there been any report of the Hero? Has he been seen?"

"Not since the day of the attack. Nor has anyone seen Kiritsana. I am sorry, Princess…"

"Don't be. I have hidden them both. No word means they are still alive." She savored the brief moment of relief. "So. Zant has reserved the palace kitchens for himself and the dogs of Kebol."

"Yes." Turan seemed to relax a little knowing Midna would let her speak freely. "Over the last three days, nobles, gentry, and all manner of Kebola have filled the dining hall and turned the ballrooms into brothels. They feast, wine flows like water, and the rest of us must fend for ourselves outside the palace."  
>"Swine, all of them. "<p>

"The cooks were commanded to allot you only the meanest rations, but on both occasions now, they've managed to ensure real food is sent up on your plates."

Midna looked down suddenly at their dinner. "You mean Zant does not know I'm eating so well?"

"Defying him is risky, but they wished to show you their loyalty in the small ways they can. And…" Turan must have been hungry too, Midna realized, for she was almost done with her half of the dish. "There are rumors that shortages will force an end to the Kebola's indulgences. Shipments of everything from food to clothing to quarried stone have been absent. Word has reached us that a contingent of legionnaires was sent to seize harvested crops."

"Is there rebellion?" Midna's excitement was evident in her voice.

"Not openly. Not yet." She sounded hopeful.

"Let us hope something erupts before tomorrow morning, then."

"Oh, what will you do, my Lady? I cannot imagine being forced into marriage with the likes of him."

"What will I do? I am not sure. But it gives me strength to know I have supporters like you."

Turan beamed with pride.


	16. Confession

**Chapter 16**

**Confession**

The sun was sinking fast, and it couldn't happen quickly enough for Areanna. The caravan had met delays, pushing the trip to nigh on three days, or three cycles of the vile fireball across the sky. Under its glare, Areanna would retreat as far from the edges of the canvas wagon cover as she could manage and sulk petulantly while Ronan looked on bemused. It did not take him long, though, to realize that the daylight caused her true pain if she was exposed too much. During a stop to water the horses he had some of the cargo shifted to the other wagons to allow Areanna more sanctuary, and gave her his traveling cloak and an extra blanket as a shield against the light under open skies and against the chill that came with the shadows of woodlands and night.

Without realizing it was happing, Areanna had opened to Ronan enough to tell him a bit about her childhood and her time in the palace of Twilight. She had declined to go into much detail about the most recent years, especially about why she had fled her home just days ago. Those were tales she was not ready to divulge to anyone.

Now two days later, the two of them watched the rooftops of Castle Town peek over the sunset hills of Hyrule Field.

"That's it," Ronan said. "We'll be arriving in no time now."

"Your castle is in ruins!"

"It's damage from a battle that took place here during the occupation. Rumors say it was a duel between sorcerers. Don't worry, though. Another few months and it'll be back to its usual splendor. You should come back then and see it."

His smile was only halfheartedly returned. "I'll keep it in mind." Areanna's thoughts were drifting elsewhere as she considered that she might not be alive in a few months. If war came, perhaps none of them would be.

Boys with wicks on long poles were lighting streetlamps by the time the caravan rolled through the town gates. Areanna peered through the canvas at the Light-dwellers preparing to end their day; mothers called children inside from their games, shopkeepers closed their doors, a blacksmith extinguished his forge. No one gave the arrivals a second glance, and for that Areanna was glad. She was safe and secure in the shadows next to Ronan.

He was the first to leap out when the wagons rumbled up to the castle, telling Areanna to stay where she was until he returned for her. Voices shouted and the back flaps were opened to unload cargo. Areanna concealed herself toward the front of the wagon in the corner beside the passenger seats. One by one the crates and bags hiding her from view were hauled off and she started to worry about fending off more unwanted attention when Ronan's head poked in the front. "All right, stowaway. Come with me."

She pulled herself from her hiding place. "Why the sudden secrecy?"

"Not secrecy. Securing permissions. A request to see the princess isn't taken lightly anymore."

"You've won me an audience? Thank you," she said, climbing down and following him. "But why are we leaving the castle?"

"Princess Zelda is not there much with the repairs going on. She is staying at a local tavern. It's a great little place. You look like you could use something to drink."

"We're walking?" she sniffed.

"It's not far. I can carry you if you like."

She rolled her eyes. "I think not."

Most of the streets were deserted, but enough eyes turned her way in scrutiny to make her uncomfortable. She tried to hide her eyes with her hair, but as it glimmered under each streetlamp, that did not do much good. At a corner, a little boy cried from a window, "Look! Look, Mama! An angel!"

"See?" Ronan nudged her. "It's because you're beautiful."

"Hm. Thank you." She smiled despite her discomfort. Maybe he hadn't been lying before…

Sooner than she expected, they turned down an alley and descended a set of steps into a little outdoor café. Four guards were posted at the door, and they came to attention as Ronan approached. "Corporal. The princess is waiting inside." He held the door for them; Areanna could smell the lingering aromas of food and drink and woodsmoke from a hearth. This being a tavern, she had expected laughter and music and merriment all around, but inside found only the proprietor behind the counter and three patrons seated at a large table in the center of the room: the Hero, the maidservant Kiritsana, and a regally beautiful young woman who looked serene and wise far beyond her years. Ronan had knelt down before Areanna had even processed the scene; she was left standing and staring at the one who could only be Princess Zelda.

"You!" Link had been employing all his self-control to remain seated as per Zelda's request, but the sight of Sareth's servant snapped the tension and he leaped to his feet. "What foul errand are you on this time? What's happened? Where is Midna?"

"Peace," said Zelda. "Please. Sit."

Link snarled, but obeyed grudgingly.

"Areanna?" Kiritsana frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"May I speak, or will I be killed where I stand?"

"Enough!" Zelda ordered. "There is no time for this!" When silence had fallen, she continued, "I am told you have traveled a long way to see me, Areanna. What news do you bring?"

Areanna steeled herself and tried to ignore the murderous glare in Link's eyes. "There has been an uprising in my homeland. My _former_ master Sareth of Ruhnen orchestrated a coup against the princess and plans to launch an invasion of your kingdom. I played no role in it, but-"

"Lies!"

"Will you show some control?" snapped the woman behind the bar. "Keep your head on your shoulders for once. Isn't that what she always told you to do?" Shockingly, Link seemed to force himself to calm down.

"I was only another piece in his game," Areanna continued, aware of Ronan watching her with surprise.

"She could still be working for him."

"He framed me for murder!" she cried. "I escaped to your realm, but he followed me. He would have killed me himself. I was only saved by ghosts in the Mirror Chamber."

"The Sages," Zelda murmured to herself. "What did you do then? The Mirror Chamber is in the heart of the Gerudo Desert."

"By good fortune it was night. In the darkness, I walked across the dunes for hours. I had nearly given up when I found the valley and the lake, and the garrison of your soldiers stationed there. I've journeyed with them for the past three days to reach you."

"Where is Midna?" Link demanded, oblivious to any other proceedings.

"It was his intention to imprison her. When I left he and his men had successfully taken the palace and capital city, but I do not know what has happened since."

Link was on his feet again. "I'm leaving tonight, Princess. Forgive me, but her life is in danger."

"Sit." Zelda's eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed as remorse and anger clouded her serenity. After a moment she spoke, voice heavy. "I thank you, Areanna, for making the sacrifices you did to reach us. I believe you speak the truth. Do you know when the invasion is planned?"

"Not for certain, but it will be soon. Within weeks."

"I see. We will take all necessary steps to meet this threat. In the meantime, what can we do to help Midna? Has she any supporters among your people?"

"Yes. I believe so, but I cannot say how effective they will be. Sareth is powerful, and he has been plotting this for some time."

"You knew all along, yet you did nothing," Link growled. The barkeeper huffed, but Zelda seemed too deep in thought to reply to him. Ronan, though, was looking at Areanna as if she were someone he'd never met.

"Is it true? Were you conspiring with traitors?"

It was too much for Areanna. Indignation and the suffering she'd incurred brought tears to her eyes. "Yes!" she shouted. "I was. _Was!_ But not by choice. Look. Look!" She thrust out her scarred wrists for them all to see, and pulled her hair aside to show her neck. "I did not do this myself. My master was cruel. I helped him willingly at first, but he used me! Blackmailed, bribed, and violated me." She jabbed a finger at Link. "It was out of desperation that I did what I did to you! Desperation for my own freedom. And after I did all he demanded of me, he tried to have me killed. I want revenge. I came here to warn you because I want him dead. DEAD!" Her flashing eyes darted between them all as they watched her. The only one who did not seem shocked was Zelda.

"I appreciate your confession," said the Light princess. "I know it is painful to reveal such terrible secrets. No one deserves what you have faced, and even though you have acted in the name of vengeance, I admire your courage and resolve."

"Then… you will help me, yes?"

"We will help you, and Midna, and all Twili who suffer oppression at Sareth's hands."

Link looked at Kiritsana. "Can you warp me to the Mirror Chamber?"

"Oh… I could try. It is such a long way…"

"It will do you no good," Areanna said sulkily. "Sareth placed a barrier around the Chamber to prevent my return. Warping through it is impossible."

"Can anything penetrate it? Anything at all?"

"Perhaps. But Sareth knows many curses. He could have placed any of them on the chamber. It will not be my foot that crosses the barrier first."

Link stood. "If we can warp to the site, I know the way through the desert temple to the Arbiter's Grounds. I can reach the Mirror that way."

"You intend to go alone?" Zelda questioned. "Forgive me for saying so, but that is foolhardy."

"You are not leaving me behind," Kiritsana said with fire Areanna had never before seen in her. "My sister is in danger. I will be by your side until this is finished."

"Princess," Ronan spoke up. "We have many more men than immediately necessary. With your permission, I will assemble a party to aid the rescue."

"Military involvement will seem like an invasion to the Twili," said the barkeeper.

"And how will they stand against magic?" Kiritsana asked.

Zelda considered for a long moment. Telma and Kiritsana both made good points; sending the Hylian army with Link could be interpreted as hostility, and even the best-trained soldiers could not stand for long against enemy spellcasters without protection. There was no good solution. Do nothing, and Midna would likely be executed or imprisoned for life. Sareth's army would invade, and war would ensue. Send Link and Kiri alone, and their chances of success were minimal. Send them with a contingent of soldiers and their chances improved, but the consequences of failure were magnified. It was a strategy that placed all the stakes on one move, and gambling with lives that way scarred her soul. Unless a powerful magician accompanied them. Someone who had concealed her knowledge of Midna's distress, and whose guilt now weighed heavily on her mind.

"Corporal Barr, I hereby promote you to the rank of sergeant, and grant you field command. Assemble your battalion, and be prepared to leave at dawn."

"Yes, Princess. Thank you! This is an undue honor."

"At dawn?" pressed Link. "Every hour that passes is wasted!"

"We all need time to ready ourselves," Zelda replied. "I have affairs that must be put in order, for I will be accompanying you."

The Light-dwellers erupted in protest. "No, Princess!" "It is too dangerous!" "You will be needed here if we fail!"

"Then we must not fail," Zelda said with charisma that inspired even Areanna. "Our kingdom owes Midna as much as it owes Link. We cannnot abandon her in her hour of need. Make your preparations and meet me in the castle courtyard at dawn. Before midday tomorrow, we shall see the Twilight."

The meeting adjourned and the barkeeper, whose name Areanna discovered was Telma, offered her a room in the inn along with Kiritsana, Link, and the princess. After days of camping with the wagon train, the prospects of a bath, a real bed, a real pillow, and a real roof over her head were too good to refuse. Ronan had been talking with the princess, but caught up with her as she headed for the stairs.

"Areanna? Wait a moment."

"I do not want to talk."

"I only wanted to apologize for sounding accusatory."

She put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. "Sounding accusatory? Is that a nicer term for turning on me at the last moment?"

"I never turned on you, I was only shocked. You'd said so little about why you were here…"

"So it is my fault, yes? If only I had _spilled my heart _to you, then you could trust me. I am going to bed. Goodnight."

"Wait. Please!" He caught her hand and she ripped it away, folding her wrists tightly under her arms.

"I said goodnight, _Sergeant!" _Her outburst drew the others' attention, and she looked angrily around the room once before racing upstairs into the sanctuary of her dark room.


	17. The House of Ruhnen

**Chapter 17**

**The House of Ruhnen**

Midna tossed and turned for hours that night before giving up on ever finding the escape of sleep. She sat on the bed in the darkness, watching the shadows of clouds play across the square of orange glow from the skylight. The coming morning did not seem real to her – her mind's attempt to protect her from the inevitable as she contemplated deeper what this would mean. By title she would be queen, but doubted she would enjoy any of the privileges thereof. She would be a prisoner still; a hostage in her own palace.

Even her right of consent was circumvented. Of course she could refuse to utter her vows of marriage to Zant, legally denying the merger of their clans, but that would be a death sentence to Link and Kiri. Their lives would perpetually dangle by a thread dependent upon Midna's compliance. Perhaps they would be killed regardless. Honoring promises was not something Zant was renowned for, nor was anyone from the House of Kebol. They were to lying and cheating what the Ruhneni were to secrecy and sorcery, and the thought of her own honorable and respectable Sar'Una joining with such filth would make her ancestors turn in their graves.

Zant would want children. Midna shuddered. Was he even capable after the alteration to his body, the extraction of his soul? Lying with such a monstrosity was unthinkable, but like the marriage itself, she couldn't refuse. But… if only she could slide a knife under her dress, or even a shard of glass… as he took her, she could slit his throat. Yes. That would be her chance. Except…

_My body bleeds not! I feel no pain. My soul is safely guarded in the crypts of the Ruhneni._

Remembering his boasts of invulnerability, Midna moaned in despair. _Stupid. So blind._ She could slit his throat, stab his dead heart, crush his skull to pulp. It would never kill the lich. He would haunt her forever as a permanent fixture in her house, in her bed, in her nightmares. Unless…

The silken bed canopy still lay in a heap where she'd cast it before. She grasped a handful of the shimmering fabric and pulled it into her lap, running her fingers slowly through its cool folds, sliding it against her neck. There were no weapons, no blades, nothing so violently effective in the room, but there was this. Would its touch be so soft as it tightened in a deadly caress around her throat? She'd suffered the destruction of one body, but that was liberation from a curse. There were no more shields against death.

The chandelier above the table. She could entangle the canopy in its metal arms, wrap the rest about her neck and step off the edge of the table, off a cliff into eternity. Death would be welcome compared to the fate that awaited her. Her fingers brushed the soft flesh beneath her chin, felt the pulse still doggedly beating, heart oblivious to the turmoil in her soul.

How painful it would be to take that last step, knowing she was forfeiting any hope of seeing her sister or her lover, being able to say goodbye. Yet how sweet to hear the voices of the spirits again as they accepted her; to become one with them and with her ancestors long gone. Still, it could be true what the shamans warned, that such glory was unattainable for those who threw away the gift of life and tainted themselves with a last act of shame in fleeing from hardship. For them death held only cold oblivion. Midna believed little of what the shamans said. But though time passed and the grip of the silk grew ever more enticing, she admitted deep in her heart that death frightened her. She couldn't bring herself to step through the veil.

Sleep never came, and her eyes were shrouded in dark circles by the sixth hour of morning when Turan and two other maidservants arrived, accompanied as usual by legionnaires who remained on guard in the hallway.

"My apologies, my Lady," said Turan. "But we've been charged with preparing you for the wedding. The ceremony will take place at the ninth hour."

"I see." Midna looked up at the three genuinely sympathetic faces. "Nothing you or anyone can do could prepare me for this."

Turan bowed her head. "I would never expect it to."

The dress they brought with them was spectacular. Blue-green, flowing, and decorated with sapphires and emeralds, it must have cost a small fortune. Any girl in either realm would have been speechless at such a presentation, and Midna hated it immediately. She stalled for time by demanding a bath ("I have gone without for days. Forced as it is, I deserve to be presentable for my own wedding!") and by fussing over the way her attendants fixed her hair, though she could not have possibly cared less. Intuitive Turan intentionally made this or that unsatisfactory until the other two protested that they would all be punished for taking too long.

With less than half an hour left before she was due to give herself away, Midna's stomach was churning painfully. She'd had no breakfast and felt lightheaded; makeup hid the puffiness of her eyes and the pallor in her cheeks. Numbly she held her arms up for the girls to slide the wedding dress over her head, and her heart began to race as the lacing restricted her breathing. She kept her eyes fixed on the mirror; the woman who stared back at her was alien. Her hair hung in beautiful waves and curls, her eyes were dark and seductive, her lips perfect and red, and yet her aura spoke of tragedy.

With fifteen minutes left in life as she knew it, the four of them sat in silence. She'd always imagined she would be nervous before her wedding, but with excited anticipation, not dread. Tremors raced through her body with each breath; the dress did not completely cover her legs or arms and the room was suddenly cold.

Turan looked like she had been debating for a few minutes, but finally reached over and took Midna's hand. "I wish I did not have to send you to him alone, my Lady," she said. "If I could, I would stay by your side through it all."

"I know you would," Midna murmured. "Your friendship means more to me than you can ever know."

"Friendship?" breathed Turan reverently. "Do not despair, Princess. You have more allies than you realize." A harsh rap on the door made them all jump, and Turan squeezed her fingers before getting up and hurrying to answer.

"It is time," growled a legionnaire from the hallway.

"Of course, sir," Turan replied, and Midna knew all eyes were on her. She stood and walked with her other attendants into the hall, looking over her shoulder at the door to her own bedroom before she was led away flanked by guards on all sides. The palace had never seemed so large and empty as it did now. The girls were barred from following her into the ballroom, and Turan put her hand to her heart in a silent salute that earned her a menacing glare from a soldier.

The ballroom was lavishly decorated and filled with Kebola nobility, many of them already obviously intoxicated. Several ever-sober Ruhneni including Sareth's seven sorcerers stood on the fringes, watching. Midna's contingent of guards halted at the doors and let her walk forward on her own. She tried not to allow any hesitance or fear to show in her steps. The dress showed her long legs generously and several of the drunken men hooted as she passed. She kept her face set, her eyes straight forward, until she reached the doors leading to the ballroom deck. There, two butlers in formal dress bowed to her and opened the doors, letting in the light of the sky and revealing Sareth and the two highest Kebola officials standing to either side. There were no representatives of the Sar'Una tribe. Beyond and below stretched a crowd of spectators and legionnaires. The most Ruhneni she'd ever seen in one place were starkly obvious even from this height.

And _him_. Zant stood in the center of the deck at the rail with the high priest of the palace in a dark robe beside him.

There should have been cheers at the appearance of the soon-to-be queen. Instead there was silence so complete that birdsong could be heard, mournful cries on the wind. With each step forward Midna's feet felt more leaden. Sareth's eyes followed her, but she didn't meet them.

Zant smiled as she took her place at his side. He was already dressed in the robes of a king. "Welcome, my dear," he purred, black eyes shining. Midna stared back at him in defiance.

The high priest began to speak in the ancient language of the Twili, age-old verses about tradition, blood ties, and unity. Normally for this the bride and groom would have clasped hands, but Midna kept hers firmly at her sides. The high priest stepped back after he had finished, and Zant looked past Midna. "Councilor Sareth? The rings, please."

Wordlessly, Sareth fulfilled his duty, gliding to the couple and reaching into a velvet pouch of the deepest royal purple. The object he withdrew was not a ring, but a ruby the size of a hen's egg that glowed with a sinister light from within. Midna saw fear immediately paint Zant's face. "Sareth? What are you doing? Why is that here?"

"Marriage is about the union of lives, of souls," said Sareth. "I thought I would bring yours along." And with a flick of his wrist, he dashed the gem on the stones at their feet. Zant's howl of rage and agony was cut short as his face withered like dead leaves and his altered body crumpled, never to rise again. With two swift curses of death Sareth dispatched the stunned Kebola rulers, and from the screams coming from the ballroom Midna realized why the other sorcerers had been present.

"Help me!" she cried to the terrified priest, but Sareth had already seized him and produced something small, black and gleaming from his pocket.

"Finish it!"

Amid the tumult the trembling old man stammered through the marriage rite. Midna's only escape route was over the deck rail to certain death and she had nearly made up her mind when Sareth grabbed her wrist. "Say it! Now!"

"Never!"

"I'll make you watch as I kill them both, and every last member of your clan! Slowly. Say it!"

Tears of hate stinging her eyes, Midna bit her tongue and surrendered, forcing her consent through her clenched throat.

"Then with this ring, I thee wed!" He slammed the circle of metal down onto her finger and she felt exotic and terrible magic course through her. When he released her, she collapsed to her knees and tried to pry the cursed thing from her hand to no avail. She looked up as Sareth laughed, oblivious to the chaos reigning around them and below on the courtyard. "What have you done!"

"I have made you queen!" he bellowed for all to hear. "And myself, King of Light and Shadow! At last, the House of Ruhnen shall take its rightful place on the throne. No more will we hide in obscurity. The vision of our ancestors was conquest, and we shall make that vision a reality! Glory for the Twili! Glory for the House of Ruhnen, and death to all who stand in our way!" He looked down at Midna, still struggling to tear the ring from her finger. She somehow found her feet and tried to run. "Stop!" She ignored him and was instantly crippled by blinding pain. Her legs ceased to function and she fell. Sareth's laughter filled her mind as he grabbed her hair and pulled her upright. Breath hot in her ear, he hissed, "And most importantly, Midna… I have made you _mine._"


	18. Rite of Passage

Dear readers,

Those of you who shared your _civil_ opinions have my thanks. I will never claim to be a professional writer or to have the time necessary to create a story free of character flaws and inconsistencies. My purpose for writing is not to stir controversy, but merely to entertain all of you and myself. All the hours invested in this endeavor are worthless to me if the finished product finds disfavor. Thus I have no qualms about making a change at your urging. Please enjoy this revision and continue to read and review. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

**Chapter 18**

**Rite of Passage**

The ballroom was a massacre. Midna looked about in horror as Sareth pulled her along behind him. The Kebola nobles lay lifeless on the polished floor while those of other orientations had quickly renounced allegiance to Zant. Not one of the Ruhneni had fallen.

"Murderer! What have you done to me?"

"Is that any way to speak to your husband?" he sneered. "Come, and I shall explain for your simple mind to grasp." His fingers tightened around her arm and they were gone in a rush of shadow magic, rematerializing in the royal chamber – the bedroom reserved for the king and queen. It had been unoccupied since her parents' deaths.

He released her and she faced off with him. "What have you done? What is this?" She held up her hand for the black ring to glimmer in the lamplight. She noticed for the first time that it was encircled by inset rubies all too close to the color of his eyes.

"Astonishing, is it not, how much magic such a small object can hold." He slowly circled her. "Many hours I spent perfecting it."

_"What is it?"_

"Assurance that you honor your vows and keep in line," he gloated. "Ah, if only you could appreciate the array of spells flowing in your veins! Your very heart is in my hands. Plot against me, and I will know. Defy my commands and it will stop you – as you've discovered for yourself. And the best… yes, the best…" He smiled his shark's smile. "You are bound eternally to me and me alone. No matter how much you may loathe me, giving yourself to any other man will be _fatal_ to him, and my wrath will make you wish you were dead yourself."

"I already do," she hissed. "There is no threat you can level to frighten me. I welcome death!"

"I know you all too well. Of course you would choose death over servitude, but you are forbidden to seek oblivion. You belong to me, and in time you will accept that fate. Even, dare I say, come to enjoy it."

"You know nothing of me. Until my last breath, I will devote my every moment to seeing your corpse at my feet!"

He laughed outright. "Oh, Midna. You truly are perfect. Insecure enough to be molded to my will, yet with fire enough to set you apart from the other listless waifs in this palace. It will be thrilling to break you."

"You never will."

"We shall see. Now. I have not yet kissed my bride."

"Go and rot! Ahnn!" She cringed as pain knifed up her arm. "No. No! I… won't…" Like hundreds of bees stinging her at once, the burning spread across her shoulders, down her chest, up her neck. It was too much. "No…" Sareth watched patiently as she took a quivering step toward him; the agony retreated an inch. As she closed the distance between them, so the pain receded until it was only a dull ache in her hand.

Sareth's dark face leaned down to her. "Good girl." And he kissed her roughly.

Revulsion roiled in her stomach and she dug her nails as hard as she could into his leathery face. He shoved her back and slapped her. "Never do that again."

"Never _touch_ me again!"

He laughed. "Breaking you will be so sweet. Prepare yourself well for this night." With a dark look he turned and swept out the door, slamming it behind him.

Midna stood shaking with hate, but as surveyed her new surroundings she felt a glimmer of hope. This was not the padded cell the other bedroom had been. There were no true weapons that she could see, but on a shelf above the bed stood two silver candlesticks. She took one down and felt its weight in her hand. It would do. She retraced her steps and tried the door, unsurprised to find it locked. It did not matter at that moment. Sareth had made a mistake at last; he had not explicitly ordered her to remain in the room. The foul magic in the ring had no power over her for this one rare lapse, and she would exploit it for all it was worth.

Sareth had also neglected to keep her in unfamiliar surroundings. This had been her parents' room and she knew it well from her childhood. She remembered exactly where the sliding door was concealed that led to the private veranda so similar to her own. Fully expecting it to be barred, her heart leaped when it slid silently open at her touch. From the carpet of dust on the spiral stairs, no one had been this way in years. It gave her hope that Sareth had not had time to thoroughly explore the room and would be unable to find her immediately when he returned. It would buy her precious time to formulate some semblance of a plan.

The second door was stiffer opening than the first, but it slid aside with effort. Midna closed it behind her and walked slowly outside to gaze up at the sky. The wind was stronger so high above the ground and it swirled her hair around her face. Over the rail, the city below seemed detached, part of a distant land. Freedom in isolation smelled so sweet.

Midna reached gingerly out into space. No wards; nothing between the stones and the open air. At last, she'd found a place untainted by Sareth's hands. Passing the day here felt suddenly like a dream come true. And tonight when she was eventually discovered… well. Many hours separated her from that decision.

She breathed deep and smiled.

Zelda's cry echoed down the passages of the desert temple. Link whirled. "Is it her?"

"Yes." The time for hiding the truth was over. "Pain. Confusion. I do not… oh…" She slumped against the corridor wall.

"Princess!" Ronan's arm was there to support her. "Do we need to return?"

"We press on," Link snarled. "We're nearly there."

"If her highness cannot continue, we turn back," Barr shot back.

"Please," Zelda said weakly. "I am fine. Link is right; we must go on. Midna needs us."

Needing no further affirmation Link turned and led them forward at double the pace. His instincts had guided them this far into the catacombs, through dismantled traps and pitfalls, and he had never faltered. Behind him followed Zelda, Ronan, Kiri, and Areanna. The two Twili conjured flameless light to supplement the smoky torches carried by the string of thirty-two soldiers bringing up the rear. It was not the full regiment Ronan had hoped to enlist to face the legionnaires Kiritsana and Areanna spoke of with such fear. He had favored postponing the rescue until more reinforcements could be mobilized, but Zelda refused just as she had refused his insistence that she wear armor. Instead she'd come in only rugged scout's clothing with her elaborate bow and quiver of arrows slung on her back.

Areanna had not spoken to Ronan all morning and had withdrawn even further into herself as they delved into the haunted ruins. In her mind every shadow was Sareth lurking in wait for her. She had no idea what lay in store for them in the Mirror Chamber, but as she'd said before, it would not be her foot that crossed the barrier first. It had never been her plan to return to Twilight _with_ those she sent after Sareth, but the choice to stay had not exactly been offered her. She doubted their chances of victory and did not want to be the last one in sight when Sareth and his sorcerers emerged from the fray.

Kiri could feel Areanna's reluctance. She'd expected no more from the other girl; after all, she had led a life softer than Kiri's own. The two had had to combine their powers to transport so many people over such a long distance, and even then had landed in the desert by a narrow margin, making another jump to the temple itself. She would never forget the sight of Sareth's dome of magic glowing darkly in the dawn light.

The sun had only just cleared the horizon but that did not stop Areanna complaining about the pins-and-needles feeling on her skin and about the relatively mild heat. It was uncomfortable, of course, but Kiri would have braved the desert blaze all day if doing so would ensure Midna's safety. She'd walked unflinching into the depths of the temple with only Link's memory of the labyrinth as a compass. Finding a way back to her realm was all that mattered; saving her sister her only concern. Especially after Areanna's confession of the cruelties suffered at Sareth's hands, Kiri shivered to think what he would do to Midna.

_After all the years showered in your gifts and graces I finally have a chance to show my devotion._ Even more, Kiri was thrilled to be a part of something momentous, something infinitely greater than her quiet palace life and greater even than voyaging to the realm of Light under Midna's imperative that she be sheltered. _I am tired of being sheltered. Tired of accepting only what is placed before me. This shall be my rite of passage. May I live to see its end._

The corridor they now traversed ended in a vast chamber whose floor fell down and away toward the long-decayed carcass of a great beast, the bones of fallen warriors half-buried in the sand around it. Kiri gasped and Areanna shrieked.

"It is dead," Link said without pause. "I made sure of that."

"You…?" breathed Kiri, staying close on his heels. Perhaps their chances were better than she'd given credit.

They continued around the ghastly amphitheater until they reached another door to a stairway leading upward. To the relief of even the Twili, sunlight could be seen ahead. Their footsteps kicked up swirls of ancient dust and sand that danced in the shafts of light lancing through the decaying walls. A short distance more and the party emerged onto the silent stones of the Arbiter's Grounds. Sareth's barrier surrounding the Mirror Chamber glimmered gold.

Link approached its edge and kicked a stone through. The pebble sizzled and turned to dust, sending a wave of muttering through the soldiers.

"You see?" cried Areanna. "It was a trap! There is no way through."

Zelda's eyes searched the spires crowning the Chamber's walls. "It is empty."

Link was impatient. "What do you mean?"

"The Sages," she replied. "They are gone."

"Impossible!" He scanned the grounds and squinted through the wall of shadow magic. The ghostly keepers of the Mirror were nowhere to be seen. He thought of the vision they had shared of Ganondorf destroying their sixth brother so long ago. Sareth's power, then, must be comparable to Ganondorf's or even greater to have defeated all five in battle.

"They saved my life…" murmured Areanna. "And he killed them. He killed them all." She shrank back. "This is suicide. Seek him out if you will. I go no further!"

"Stay, then." All turned toward the source of the angry challenge. Kiri's blue eyes flashed as she regarded Areanna. "Five beings perished so you might live. Your princess is in danger, your people are oppressed, and all you will do is flee and hide? Where is your sense of honor?"

Areanna scowled. "Where is your sense of mortality?"

"I was a fool to believe you came here out of devotion to Midna, even simply to warn Princess Zelda. I should have known it was only to save yourself and seek vengeance - vengeance achieved by wagging your forked tongue and sending others to fight and die while you continue your life of leisure."

"How dare you speak to me so! You, the parentless little foundling who blundered her way into royal favor."

"What does that matter now?" Kiri shouted. "I am risking my life for my princess. My sister! _I_ go to face the man who's tortured _you_, while _you_ run the other way. It is you who will be remembered in shame, not me. For unless we defeat Sareth now, his armies will sweep through this land. They will find you wherever you run, and then yours will be a coward's death."

Areanna stood trembling with teeth bared and fists clenched. "What good will I do? I do not know how to fight. I am as weak as you are!"

"More so, in fact," Kiri snapped. "But look at me. I am no warrior. I have never held a sword, and this day may well be my last. Yet I know my place is here. I know my purpose. Do you not feel the call? We are among heroes! We have a chance for retribution, not just for you, not just for Midna, but for everyone Sareth's evildoing has harmed. You have as much reason as I to seize that chance. The rest of us are committed. If you retreat, you retreat alone."

The soldiers murmured in approval and Ronan clapped loudly. "I couldn't have said it better." Areanna shot him a filthy look.

"Fate has indeed called upon us all," said Zelda. No one is useless who stands and fights for truth and good. We all have something to offer the cause, no matter how we perceive of ourselves." She turned to the magical barrier. "We have penetrated the temple; the first challenge has already been surmounted. Now let us take on the second." Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips began moving in a silent chant. The others watched as in a trance she stepped up to the barrier and extended her palm.

"Princess, no!" Link cried, but Zelda did not heed him. Her hand flashed with a bright aura as she pressed it against the golden wall. A sound like the awful screech of metal split the stillness. Tendrils of shadow magic unfurled like living things to strike at their assailant, only to disintegrate upon touching her. The Light intensified and a deep boom resounded as if from fracturing glaciers. Zelda's face never changed, her brow unmarked by strain. For all the world, she could have been asleep.

At last unwound, Sareth's curses shattered. The dome burst and showered the Arbiter's Grounds with shards of fading magic. Zelda emerged from her meditation and surveyed her work with satisfaction. Her eyes settled on Areanna. "Do not despair yet. We face a powerful enemy, but together we are stronger than one man could ever be."

Areanna folded her arms and did not reply.

With the Mirror looming before them now the gravity of the venture was made more real. The soldiers had fallen silent as they checked weapons and armor a last time. Crossing the Mirror Chamber, Link could feel the presence of spirits disturbed by the visitors. The place felt more malicious than usual without the Sages keeping their vigil; the others must have sensed the same for no one strayed far from the group.

Kiri approached the Mirror's pedestal and mounted the steps as they coalesced under her feet. "I will hold the portal open as long as I can." Reaching the platform she focused on the flat surface before her. She had never opened it herself and wondered if there was a spell dedicated to doing so.

"Just will it to open," snapped Areanna. "Even I can do it."

Kiri only nodded, determined to succeed on her own. A tense moment of concentration and the Mirror flashed and began to swirl. Shadow magic flowed through her as the concentric rings collapsed into themselves to join the two realms once more.

Link walked boldly forward. "I'll go first and wait on the other side in case of an ambush."

"Right behind you," said Ronan. He turned to Areanna. "I'll be with you through it all. Nothing will harm you."

"I do not want your protection."

"You will once swords are drawn," he said. "I'll see you soon." He ran up the glowing steps after Link and the two vanished in a cloud of shadows. The soldiers hesitated for only a heartbeat before following their commander. One by one they were whisked away from the world they knew. At the tail of the line glided Zelda. She nodded and smiled to Kiri as she passed and disappeared like a graceful mirage. Only the Twili were left on the platform.

"Thank you for reconsidering," said Kiri. "You know Midna would do the same if your roles were reversed."

With a shaking breath, Areanna stepped forward. "Do not expect me to die for you."

"This is not about me."

The Mirror took hold of Areanna then and she was gone. Kiri looked around at the Light realm one last time. The sun was nearly at its zenith. Harsh as it could be, there was beauty in the way it bathed the land and stones in bright heat. She hoped she would be able to return and enjoy the spectacle with Midna. With that thought in mind she turned and entered the void.


	19. Endgame

**Chapter 19**

**Endgame**

"My Lord! The Mirror has been opened!"

"I am aware. Were the travelers identified?"

"The Light princess and her soldiers, the Hero, and the fugitives Areanna and Kiritsana."

Sareth rose to his feet. "Good. Meet them and hold them at the gates for my arrival."

"It shall be done, my Lord." The Twili captain was gone in the blink of an eye.

Turning to the seven black-cloaked figures surrounding the throne of Twilight, Sareth said, "The final act is nigh. Take the women alive. Kill the rest."

Kiri's feet touched the ground on the other side of the Mirror and the portal closed behind her.

"Can you get us across there?" Ronan asked, pointing to the city. "We need to get to cover."

"Not alone. Help me, Areanna."

"This is idiocy. Suicide!" Despite her protesting they were able to transport the group to the wide reception platform across the chasm. The expanse was eerily deserted, reminding Link of the first time he'd come with Midna.

"Orders, Princess?" Ronan asked as he surveyed the alleys for movement. No reply came. "Princess?"

Zelda's eyes were closed and she seemed to be listening to the wind.

"Your Highness, there's no time. We must get out of the open."

"The palace." Zelda's eyes flew open and she fixated on Link. "She is there. Go. Take Kiritsana and Areanna."

"What will you do?"

"Do not worry. Go now. Quickly!" She had already nocked an arrow on her bowstring. "Magic moves against us. Prepare your men, Sergeant." No sooner had she spoken than the first legionnaires warped onto the scene. More followed in droves to form a deadly wall between the rescuers and their goal.

Kiri was suddenly at Link's side dragging Areanna behind her. She grabbed his hand and they vanished to find themselves in the first place she thought of in her panic: the ballroom. Areanna screamed. The crumpled bodies of Zant's viziers still lay where they had fallen.

"What happened here?" Kiri gasped. Areanna could only shake her head in horror as they picked their way through the corpses; Link was already leaving them behind.

The corridor was deserted, but he was not comforted. "Where would she be?" he demanded of Areanna. "Where is he keeping her?"

"How would I know?" Her face was pallid. "I thought he would imprison her. How does your princess know she is here at all?"

"I trust her judgment," Link said without a shadow of doubt. "Midna is here. Where would she be? Think!"

"The… the cellars? Her bedroom? His? I do not know!"

"The cellars are not dungeons," Kiri offered. "I would search upstairs first. My room is on the same floor and I could take us directly there unless Sareth has warded it. It could be a trap."

"All of this could be a trap!" snapped Areanna. "Choose one. Someone could see us any moment here."

Kiri swallowed hard. "I will search the cellars while you take Link upstairs. If you find her…" Running footsteps down the corridor cut her off. "Just go!"

"Wait!" Areanna cried, but Kiri had already warped away as armored guards rounded the corner. She grabbed Link's arm and they dissolved into shadow to bypass several floors and emerge on the stairs leading to the royal bedchambers. Now it was Areanna who ran ahead. "They know we are here. Hurry!"

It was only a short climb to the top but Areanna was quick on her feet. She crested the stairs first and stopped short with a gasp of fear. Link was on her heels and barely had time to throw himself out of the path of a spear. The guard who'd thrown it warped behind him for a killing slash with his sword but Link twisted painfully and managed to catch the blade on his shield. Sparks flew; Areanna screamed. A second guard had her by a fistful of her tunic. Link blocked another strike and drew the Sword, flooding the corridor with Light. In the instant the Twili were blinded he lunged at the other man and caught him in the shoulder. With a roar of pain he threw Areanna down and engaged Link alongside his comrade. Though they outnumbered him, they were disoriented by the flashing blade of the Master Sword in the darkness. The skirmish was short.

Areanna was on her knees and shaking when Link pulled her to her feet. "Stay with me. They were guarding that door. She must be through there."

"It is warded. Can't you see? Even I can sense it."

"Then what can we do? There is no stopping now!"

"Areanna?"

They whirled to see a girl standing at the top of the stairs. "Who are you?" Link challenged.

"Please, I am a friend." She squinted in the Sword's glow. "My name is Turan. I heard you had been seen in the palace. I came to help."

"How did you find us?"

"I assumed you knew where the princess is being held."

"We know now. What are you doing?"

Turan was rifling through the pockets of the dead guards. "The key." She stood and held out a long, silver rod. "Without it, you'll never pass that door alive."

Together they hurried to the door and Turan slid the key into its slot. A hidden mechanism clicked and a dark glimmer Link hadn't noticed before dissipated from the ebony wood. Turan waited a moment longer, then twisted the handle and pushed the heavy door open. "Princess? Where are you? Princess Midna!"

Link ran past her and scanned the room, using the Sword to illuminate every dark corner. Could she have already escaped on her own? He called her name down the hall, secrecy be damned. She had to be here, and he would find her.

Midna ran back and forth along the rail trying to decipher the source of the alarms and commotion. She'd long since torn most of the train from her dress out of sheer anxiety and the need to feel unencumbered should a fight arise. After ten minutes soldiers were still running through the streets in the direction of the Mirror. This was no slight disturbance. She ached to see who had taken up arms, to be in the fray and aid them even if all she could wield was a blade.

She thought at first she was imagining hearing her name on the wind. Then another call came, then another. Drifting up from the room below. She pressed her ear to the door. That voice… unmistakable. Link! She hauled the door open and charged down the stairs. It couldn't be. It couldn't be! Through the inner door and into the bedroom in a whirlwind. "Here! I'm here!"

In the doorway, his face cast in the light of his blade. She was in his arms without taking a step. "How did you find me? What's happened? Where is Kiri?" Before he could answer her gush of questions, over his shoulder she saw the soldier at the corridor's end standing over two others' bodies. Bow drawn. Released.

Midna's world slowed. She pushed Link aside and held up her hand instinctively. The arrow, spinning gracefully, stopped an inch from her palm and clattered to the floor. She and the soldier stared at one another for an eternity before she came to her senses enough to shove Link into the room and slam the doors. Heart pounding. _Magic._

"Princess! Are you hurt?" Turan was at her side.

Midna wasn't sure of the answer anymore. "It isn't safe here. This way." She ran for the hidden stairs again, noticing Areanna for the first time before a muted boom shook the palace. The four of them fled up the dusty spiral and out onto the veranda. Black smoke now billowed from the prison tower. "What's happening? How did you know to come?"

"Areanna came to warn us," Link said. "Princess Zelda is here with the Hylian army."

Midna was stunned but before she could reply the crash of splintering wood sounded from below. "Where is Kiri?"

"Still in the cellars searching for you."

"She is here? Find her and meet us at the city gates," Midna ordered Turan.

"But what about you, my Lady?"

"Go!" Turan obeyed and Midna pulled Areanna by the arm. "The city gates. Take us!"

"I can't!"

"Try!"

"Halt!" Two guards with drawn blades appeared at the top of the stairs. In panic, Areanna threw all her will into warping away. The jump was not smooth; flashes of buildings and buffeting wind made Link's stomach lurch, but a moment later the three of them were dumped across the bloodstained flagstones of the city gates. Behind them with their backs to the void were the surviving Hylian volunteers and Zelda, and ahead loomed a small army of legionnaires – still as statues, watching, waiting.

"What are they doing?" Areanna whispered.

"I do not know," Midna replied. "But listen. Go to Zelda and stay by her side. If it seems this will end badly, get her to the Mirror and return her to her own realm – without her permission if necessary. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Go."

Areanna nodded fearfully and ran towards the Hylian lines where Ronan waited for her. Midna turned her attention back to the enemy in time to see their lines part. Sareth appeared, striding out of the shadows with four of his sorcerers at his sides, showing no surprise at seeing Midna outside the confines of the tower.

"What a sight to behold!" he called. "A rescue party. How noble."

"This is finished, Sareth," Midna challenged. "Call off your dogs and surrender the throne."

Sareth threw his head back and laughed. "Finished? I think not. If the throne is what you want, come and take it from me. Smite me with your infinite power, dear wife."

Midna did not have to look at Link to feel the horror wash over him.

"What have you done to her?" he bellowed.

"It is too late for heroics, boy," Sareth cackled. "She and this world are already mine."

"She would never marry a snake like you."

"But she has, and wears my ring to prove it."

"I had no choice," Midna choked. "He was going to kill you and Kiri."

"Lies! It's not true!"

"Perhaps a demonstration, then," Sareth purred. "Come to my side, Midna. Leave these fools to their fate."

Midna felt her hand prickle as he issued the order. _It isn't real. It's only in your head._ "I won't." She planted her feet and clenched her teeth as the curse of pain washed over her. _It's not real!_ "I won't! Ah!" She staggered and fell to one knee.

"Midna!" Link reached towards her but Sareth stabbed a finger at him.

"One step closer and I will inflict much worse."

"You're killing her!"

"I am teaching her obedience."

Midna's every nerve screamed but she would not relent. "You… will not… own me…"

Sareth's face twitched. "Come. To. Me. _Now._"

"No…" With a snarl, she forced herself to stand.

"COME TO ME!"

"Never!" The air shivered between them and cracked like a whip. Sareth recoiled with a howl of pain and rage. "Crush them!"

The legionnaires surged forward; Link drew the Sword as the Hylians charged behind him. He and Midna were swept up in the attack and separated. She saw Zelda running with the others and cursed herself for telling Areanna to stay with the princess. Assuming she followed the command, they were now both in mortal danger.

The lines were no more than twenty paces apart when chaos erupted amid the legionnaires. Others were warping into and behind them, Twili soldiers, guards, even ordinary citizens armed with swords, daggers, staves, and makeshift weapons. Midna glimpsed Rahl Morlen and realized the explosion at the prison was no coincidence.

The Hylians added their blades to the fray and the air was filled with flying curses, clashing metal, and the cries of the wounded. Midna could see Sareth and the Ruhneni ahead casting death into the mass of bodies; he was her target now. She dodged a sword aimed at her head and stuck at the soldier's face. He caught her arm and they were locked in a struggle of strength she was quickly losing. Link had vanished; she was drawing breath to cry for help when the soldier suddenly slumped and fell with an arrow in his side. Looking up, Midna met Zelda's eyes in thanks for an instant before tearing the sword from her attacker's hand and rejoining the battle.

Her skill with a blade kept her alive, but even with the aid of the escaped palace guards the tide was turning against them. Sareth's legionnaires had greater numbers and magic on their side and the forest of swords and pikes insulating the ringleader only deepened. They soon surrounded Midna's loyalists in the center of the plaza. She found herself back to back with Rahl Morlen. Zelda and Link were at her sides; Areanna was clutching her arm in Ronan's protective shadow. There was no distinction between the surviving Hylian and Twili soldiers clustered around their leaders, ready as ever to throw down their lives.

Midna prepared herself for the final advance, but instead the legionnaires held their position. She and Morlen glanced at each other in confusion and she felt Link's fingers brush hers. What were they waiting for?

"So it has come to this," rang Sareth's amplified voice. "A derelict handful denying the inevitable. Amusing, but the game ends here." The legionnaires shifted back farther as five plumes of shadow swirled in a cluster before the survivors and gave shape to Sareth and his inner circle. His eyes flickered between Midna and Zelda. "I issued one opportunity to surrender, and you forced me to assert my superiority a second time. But I am merciful. Come; drop your weapons and kneel before me. Your allies may enter exile unharmed." Neither of the women moved. Sareth ground his teeth. "Your eagerness to die tries my patience. Let us see if you care for another's life more than your own." He snapped his fingers and the three absent sorcerers materialized around him. One held a struggling Turan, who he shoved into the waiting arms of two legionnaires. The second – to Midna's horror – had hold of Kiri by her arms and hair. He pushed her into Sareth, who wrapped an arm around her throat and settled the point of his knife over her heart.

"Kiri!"

Sareth's eyes flashed with madness. "I thought this one would pull a reaction from you. I shall ask _yet again_. Drop your weapons – both of you – and kneel before me, or she and every other soul pledged to you will die upon these stones."

"No!" Kiri shouted. "Don't give in!"

"Silence!" hissed Sareth, tightening his grip.

She coughed and scrabbled at his arm, but still shook her head frantically.

Midna hadn't moved, but her body had gone cold. Her eyes betrayed her defeat. "They must all be permitted to leave unharmed."

"As previously stated," Sareth clipped.

"My sister as well."

"All but the Light princess. She shall remain with us. A prisoner of war."

"No!" Link raged. "I can't let this happen to you!"

"And I cannot watch her die," Midna whispered. "Nor you, nor anyone else." Her fingers released their deathgrip on her sword. Zelda slowly set her bow in front of her, but remained crouched over it.

"Yes…" Sareth's voice was giddy with victory. "Yes. How very _wise_. Now. Kneel in penitence."

As she watched in disbelief, an epiphany came to Kiri. This moment – this was what she had longed for. No longer would she be a pawn in a game; no longer a tool for higher powers to use. In this moment she would repay Midna for every undeserved kindness and act of love. In this, her last moment, she would do something worth doing. Something great.

So intent was Sareth on watching the princesses that he relinquished pressure on Kiri's throat. Finding breath, she called Midna's name. Her sister looked up with anguish in her eyes and Kiri smiled in return. "Forgive me." She seized Sareth's hand and pulled with all her might, plunging the dagger into her own heart. She felt the pain of the blade slicing her flesh, then the deeper blow of the embedded curse turning her veins to ice and swallowing the world in blackness.

"NO!" Midna's scream split the air as time compressed. Sareth, caught off guard, stumbled when Kiri's body fell. An arrow from Zelda's bow caught him in the shoulder as Link charged. Finally divesting himself of Kiri, Sareth turned and raised his hand too late to stop the Master Sword from cutting through his defensive wards and plunging into his chest.

The ring around Midna's finger screeched and broke in half. She took no notice; her mind had emptied of all but rage and grief. She did not feel her body change, her terrifying form bursting from the shadows. She saw Sareth fall and focused on the cluster of black-robed figures trying to retaliate. Their curses were futile; nothing could stand against her fury. The great spear struck once, and again, and again.

Link held onto Kiri's limp form as Midna's attack blasted rubble into the air. They were propelled backwards; Sareth's body arced off the platform and fell out of sight. When Link dared to look up again the seven sorcerers of Ruhnen were no more. The legionnaires were scattering. He knew Midna easily could have pursued and laid waste to them, but her ghastly form was already deteriorating. Little by little the power of the fused shadows retreated back within and left her trembling on the stones. Still she pushed her legs to run to Link.

"Get up, Kiri! Please! No…" She threw herself down and pulled the cursed dagger from Kiri's body. "Not you. Not you! Why did you do it, you stupid girl!" Tears blinded her as she pulled Kiri against her and buried her face in her neck to muffle her wailing.

Around the three, one by one gathered Zelda, Turan, Areanna, Morlen, and Ronan. None had emerged unscathed but all were breathing, and all hearts broke at the sight of Midna's mourning.

In the distant corners of her mind, Midna knew she had used magic. An impossibility, Sareth had said. _Sareth_. He and his conspirators were finally slain, but at such a cost that she felt she deserved death herself. Powerlessness again descended on her and she raised her eyes, feeling the gazes of the onlookers. Looking dazedly about her she saw many of the mutinous legionnaires had returned and were regarding her inscrutably. Link was on his feet again and ready to fight; though minutes ago they'd been the enemy, not a soul now took up arms against another.

Midna watched the audience grow and felt anger burn through her. "Well?" she yelled to the soldiers. "Come back to kill me? To finish what your wretched master began?" Answered only by stares she slammed her fist down and screamed, "DO IT! I am ready!" No one moved. She shook her head angrily and cradled Kiri to her chest, not caring what came next. All she wanted was to see life return to the beautiful blue eyes that would never open again.

Magic moved unbidden within her, power of a depth she had never felt. The others pulled back as shadows swirled around her and settled on Kiri like velvet ghosts. White light burst from the girl's chest, growing to intensity that dimmed the Master Sword and forced Midna to squeeze her eyes shut. Wind whipped her hair and filled her ears, and she held on blindly until the gale subsided and the glare faded back into the low light of the sky. She looked first at Link, now crouched beside her and staring down at Kiri. Up from the sweet face blinked two bewildered sapphires.

"Midna…?"

Midna felt she should speak. Some word of comfort, of assurance, of love. All she could do was sink against Kiri and weep in disbelief and joy. Vaguely she heard Rahl Morlen's voice: "Behold the deepest of shadow magic. Behold the power of your queen!" She did not acknowledge him until Kiri's hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Look."

She raised her head to see that all around them Twili were laying down their weapons and kneeling. Palace guards, loyalists, civilians, the legionnaires who'd been taken in by Sareth's treachery; even the Hylians observed the moment. Midna climbed numbly to her feet and helped Kiri stand. The isolation, the dead heaviness in her soul was gone; the ancestral magic was with her tentatively like the first steps after mending a broken ankle. Still it was enough to comfort her, and the involuntary miracle she'd performed was proof of Sareth's failure and proof for all of her right to rule. But though the shining eyes of the multitudes were upon her, she wanted nothing more than to escape their scrutiny.

Rahl Morlen was nearest to her and stood reverently as she approached. "My Lady. The battle is won."

She could only nod.

"What shall become of the defectors?"

Midna knew she could have each one, and every fickle noble who'd abandoned her, tried for treason and imprisoned or worse. It was tempting for all of a few breaths before the prospect turned her stomach. "I shall not answer one reign of terror with another. Send them back to their provinces; they have my pardon."

Morlen looked skeptical but did not argue. "As you wish." He gave the dispersal order and the palace guards began to direct the other Twili away. Midna asked for someone to escort Zelda and the Hylians home.

"With your permission, we shall remain," proposed the Light princess. "This is a perfect opportunity to forge the bond between our peoples."

"But you will need me to accompany you…"

"Nonsense," said Zelda gently, knowing as always. "Go and rest yourself. Your officials may direct us wherever we are needed."

Midna consented. "See they are protected," she told Morlen. "I know there is so much to attend to, but please… allow me an hour to be alone."

"Of course, my Lady. I will see your commands are carried out. You have nothing to fear."

"Thank you, Rahl, For all you've done. I will ensure you and your men are rewarded for your heroism."

"We fought for justice, my Lady," he said proudly. "It is ever my honor to serve you."

She thanked him again; taking a moment of respite did not feel so selfish knowing she had a commander on whom she could rely. Turning back to Link, she could sense his eagerness to be at the center of activity. There would be time enough for that in the weeks and months to come. Presently she wanted only to relish the reality of still having loved ones to hold. She took his hands. "Spend a while with me?"

"I would like nothing more." 

On her balcony high above the recovering city Midna sat with Kiri and Link and watched the clouds. Never had they seemed so beautiful. She'd been happy to dispose of the remains of the once-exquisite dress in exchange for a gossamer robe, and profound weariness was quickly claiming her. None of them had spoken much; there were no words needed. Kiri had fallen asleep some time ago and Midna glanced over every so often to reassure herself of the gentle rise and fall of her sister's chest. _She is alive. Oh, Spirits, she is alive…_ _And so is he, and so am I. We are through the storm at last._

Her fingers laced through Lik's as a mournful birdcall floated over them. She rested her head on his shoulder and let herself sleep.


	20. Lives Entwined

**Chapter 20**

**Lives Entwined**

Though the great chronometer's symbolic moon had traversed a full cycle since Sareth's defeat, Midna still woke from nightmares seeing his red eyes leering at her. Link was seldom disturbed by her starts, and for that she was glad. Harboring such fear was irrational and she preferred not to admit her trouble. But anyone who watched her closely would notice the habit of feeling her empty ring finger in moments of anxiety.

Lying in bed staring up at her ceiling she recited a mantra of reassurance in her head. _Sareth is dead. Zant is dead. Kiri is alive. You are healing. Sareth is dead. Zant is dead…_ Link's easy breathing was soothing beside her. He had scarcely left her side for more than an hour at a time; the Kebola were disenfranchised and the Ruhneni seemed to have vanished entirely. That was enough to keep him on edge despite Midna's denial of an immediate threat.

Deep down she was grateful for his presence. She'd promoted Morlen after learning of his role in orchestrating the prison break and uprising against Sareth. He was now in full command of the palace guard, and he conducted their operations with never-before-seen efficiency. The downside was that he could not be one of Midna's personal bodyguards. She hadn't yet grown close to the men and one woman who now filled those roles, so having Link nearby at least made daily business less uncomfortable.

Midna sighed. Quieting her mind was always hard after waking like this. She rolled closer to Link to feel his warmth. Her hair, having regained most of its prehensile ability, crawled over his shoulder and he stirred.

"Mmm…what is it?"

"I'm all right. Go back to sleep."

He turned onto his back and settled again into dreaming. It had always amazed her how he could sleep on the hardest ground, in heat and cold and even bright daylight. A dark room and soft bed presented no challenge.

At Kiri and Zelda's urging, plans for the wedding had commenced overtop of reconstruction. An air of overall curiosity surrounded the early interaction of the realms; almost no hostility persisted except for a few conservatives on either side who were soundly voted down without violence. Midna prayed it remained so.

There had been so much to fill each day that marriage had been pushed from her thoughts except for the stress of planning. Kiri happily rose to the responsibility of seeing to matters Midna could not, and had even been tutoring Link in the Twili language since he would need to speak it respectably in the wedding ceremony. She took this sleepless moment just to be still and savor the idea: in little more than a week she would be marrying the man of her choosing. The man who would be the father of her children. It was not so long ago when they had first met, he a wolf and she the shadow of an imp. Since then it seemed they'd been though several lifetimes together. Danger, secrets, magic, confessions, and finally love. It seemed so unreal, so impossible, yet here they were. Soft as a feather's touch she laid her hand on his chest. Solid and so alive. Hers forever. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

In her room the next day around the thirteenth hour, Midna was startled by a knock at the door. Link had gone out to roam and help wherever he could, and Kiri was attending to one issue or another. Neither of them ever knocked on her bedroom door anyway. When she answered the knock, she was even more shocked to see Areanna standing in the hallway.

"My Lady…"

"This is unexpected. What can I do for you?"

Areanna sighed in discomfort and said, "I wanted to express my thanks. For taking such care to clear my name."

"It was only right. In the end you were not a willing conspirator. I understand better than most the effect Sareth could have on the unwitting. Besides, without you, things may not have turned out the way they did."

"Yes. Well. I felt you should know… and hear from me… that despite your efforts, these past events have made me something of a pariah in the palace. My master was cruel to many and bound me into his plots. I cannot escape that stigma, so I see it fit to leave quietly of my own accord."

"Leave? Permanently?"

"I have already approached Mother about the situation. She is not pleased, but she will at least be accommodating. Asking any more of her would be hard, yes?"

"What will you do for work?"

"I do not know. Not yet, at least."

"I see." Now it was Midna's turn to feel uncomfortable. "I appreciate you coming to me, and I understand, even if I don't believe you should allow others' opinions to sway you so profoundly. If ever you change your mind, there will be a place here for you."

"Thank you, my Lady," Areanna murmured. "And… about what transpired… in the foyer, with the Hero…"

Midna held up a hand. "Don't. Let us forget it ever happened."

"Of course, my Lady."

Rain fell on the eve of the wedding but by the eleventh hour of morning there was no trace of storms. The wet world seemed crystallized in the sky's glow, every surface glistening. The sight awed the guests from the realm of Light, transported to the Mirror by Twili ambassadors and welcomed warmly into the city. Zelda and her cabinet had come along with other official figures from Hyrule. Most of Ordon Village made the journey as well, having been invited by Link and Midna personally during a visit weeks ago. Link met their party at the city gates and barely said hello before Beth, Colin, and Talo tore off to explore the strange new world, ignoring their parents' calls to stay close and mind their good clothes.

Ilia smiled and hugged her childhood friend. "I still can't believe this," she said. "You, getting married. When you left… I don't know. You've grown up so much."

"Believe me," he chuckled. "I barely recognize myself in the mirror."

She laughed, a little sadly. "She's beautiful, you know. Midna. From the first time I saw you together I could tell you loved her. Just from the way you watched her."

"Oh? I hope I wasn't overbearing."

"No, no. But I know you." Her smile slipped. "Goddesses. You're going to be a king. A _king!"_

"Don't remind me. Can you tell I'm nervous?"

"Terrified." She hugged him again quickly. "Just visit as much as you can, okay? Epona misses you."

"Well, I can't let _Epona_ think I've forgotten about her." He wanted to say more, but the huge arm of Mayor Bo landed on his shoulders.

"Link, my boy! What a day this is! You realize you're at the center of a moment of history? This will be one for the legends!"

"Father," Ilia chided. "He's under enough pressure already."

"Link? Pressure? Ha! I hear they call you the Hero of Light and Shadow, eh? A little wedding should be nothing."

Link just smiled and wished things were so simple. But he knew that in her chamber, Midna was subjecting herself to the bridal preparations expected of a queen-to-be, and that alone meant this was no _little_ occasion.

From the very beginning Midna had stipulated two conditions to those in charge of coordinating the royal wedding: no blue and no rubies, no matter how traditional or stylish they were. Any similarity to the events of last month was unacceptable, and she'd vetoed several designs and color schemes to the chagrin of her tailors. It worried her that she had so little time to oversee the final decisions of many aspects of the day. Now as her attendants and bridesmaids fussed over her, she found all the worry to be for naught. The gown they presented her was flattering, silky black and crimson-orange that somehow mimicked the sky, her eyes, and her hair all at once; the train like a long plume of flame.

"I would have had you see it first," Kiri said hopefully. "But it was not finished until last night…"

"I love it. It is all I could want." She hugged Kiri and smiled.

The tailor huffed as she surveyed her work. "I am glad my Lady is finally pleased."

Midna couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Two hours later the palace plaza was a sea of faces. The guests of honor were seated closest to the steps, but all were welcome to attend the event; and attend they did, filling the streets and alleys, windows and rooftops.

Hearing the excited voices through the doors, Midna paced anxiously around the foyer as Turan and Kiri, both stunning in their dresses as well, tried to assure her everything was in order.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I should be used to publicity by now. But this is… different."

"Just breathe," Kiri said. "This is your day, and no one can take it from you. Think of who is waiting for you out there. He is the only one who matters."

Midna regarded Kiri in a moment of wonderment. She had always been wise without knowing it, without trying, but in the last month she had been different somehow. Beneath her innocent appearance burned something new. Pride. Assurance. Honor. It was hard to define in a single word. They had only discussed Kiri's sacrifice once, alone on the balcony the morning after.

_"Did you know then? Did you know you would be all right?"_

_ A long pause. "No."_

_ "No? Kiri…."_

_ "I knew what I had to do. You would give in to him to save me. I was the last thing he could hold over you, so I chose another way. "_

The call of trumpets made her jump. Kiri's eyes lit up. "It's time! Hurry, come over and let me- oof!"

Midna caught her and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you, little sister. For everything."

Kiri smiled and kissed her cheek. "It was the least I could do."

When the palace doors opened, Kiri and Turan walked out side by side and parted to reveal Midna behind them. Once again the center of attention, she passed over the threshold and glided into view. An excited murmur ran through the crowd but she took no notice; she and Link were seeing each other for the first time that day. He was striking in ceremonial armor with an obsidian cloak slung about his shoulders and the Master Sword hanging at his side. A slow smile spread across his face as he took in the sight of her, and she was reminded of his expression when first seeing her true form.

When they were facing each other, hands clasped, the high priest stood and began to speak in the ancient Twili tongue. Midna had heard these words before and expressed concern about the terrible association, but she found again that she had worried in vain. She barely listened to the sacred marriage script until Link was speaking his vows of devotion to her and to his duties as king (Midna stifled a laugh knowing it would be she who saw to most of them). The priest then turned to her and recited his part. Looking into Link's eyes she affirmed her vows willingly and doubtlessly. Their rings were exchanged, and the ceremony was nearly complete. The priest spoke one last line in Twili; Link's face flushed as he missed the words and froze, afraid to act out of turn. Midna smirked and whispered, "He said to kiss me." She took his face in her hands and pressed their lips together. The cheer from the masses drowned out the high priest's first presentation of the king and queen of Twilight.

Festivities began immediately following the ceremony; it was years since the realm had seen such a celebration. Link and Midna had not a moment alone amid well-wishers, gift-givers, repentant nobles, family and friends. At Midna's insistence, the exclusive dinner customary for such an occasion was replaced with an outdoor feast to which all were invited. The streets and taverns rang with music and there was dancing in the forums and palace plaza. Midna was shocked when Link pulled her into a reel and executed the steps rather well himself.

"This is new!" she cried as they whirled. "You're full of surprises!"

"I had help!" he shouted back. Kiri waved proudly from the circle of spectators.

Areanna watched the dancing from a drink vendor's stand in the plaza. She'd barely spoken to anyone all day, though she'd seen a few of her former friends pass by after the ceremony. Friends? More of acquiantances. Rivals glad to be rid of her.

_Well. I have seen all I came to see. Staying longer is pointless, yes?_

"Areanna! There you are."

She turned to see none other than Ronan Barr weaving through the throng toward her and looking positively thrilled. "Ronan. I did not expect you to be here." It sounded harsher than she intended.

"I didn't think I'd be able to come," he said. "But I rank high enough to pull some strings. I've been looking for you all day. No one seems to know where to find you."

"I have made myself scarce."

"You aren't in trouble, are you?"

"Not officially."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind." The music changed to a slow sarabande and Link and Midna drew closer. "I really should be going."

"Wait! Please. It's more than a month since we talked. I've missed you."

She paused. "You have?"

"Of course! We barely got to know each other before we had to part, and I should have come back sooner, or at least written. I'm sorry."

"You are apologizing for not visiting me?"

"Certainly. You probably thought I'd forgotten about you."

"I… No, I… did not think you'd forgotten."

"That's good to hear, at least. So. Now that I finally found you, will you let me buy you dinner? You can tell me what 'not officially' means."

Areanna stared at him, this man from another world making her offerings and wanting nothing in return but forgiveness for being absent. For not writing. For possibly making her worry. She realized she had missed him as well. "Yes. I'd like that. Very much."

As the day wore on with no change in light many of the Hylians lost track of time, and no one cared to draw attention to a clock. It was not until the city time tower tolled midnight and the Ordonian children were fighting to stay awake that the question of accommodations was raised. All were welcomed to stay the night; some were leery at first but Zelda's complete comfort with the idea put their minds at ease. The Twili capital quieted as the revelers trickled off to their beds. For some, though, the hour was irrelevant. Few took notice of a silver-haired girl and a Hylian soldier sequestered in a café's shadowy corner, intimately close in conversation.

The bride and groom were likewise anxious for solitude. After lengthy farewells and goodnights Midna took Link by the hand and extricated him from a quicksand conversation with three inebriated governors. Smiling and waving until the last moment, the two of them dissolved as she took them straight upstairs to her chamber. _No, not only mine anymore. Our chambers._ She was unsure what to expect from her wedding night; she'd never had a particular vision of how it would play out. They sat down together in relief on the edge of the bed and broke down laughing after a moment.

"How did we ever survive that?" she wondered.

"We've done the impossible before." Link had long ago shed the ceremonial armor, and Midna thanked all the Spirits that she'd thought to arrange the train of her dress to be detachable. Its weight alone would have exhausted her.

"I don't think I've ever had to be that sociable for so long."

"I know what you mean. And do you think I remember even ten of the names I was introduced to? Not a chance."

"All that comes with time. Don't think another moment about it." She sighed and confessed, "Everything today was flawless, and we finally have all the time in the world to ourselves. We are _married_. And… I can think of nothing to say."

He smiled. "Is there anything more to be said right now?"

She looked into his eyes and felt her heart jolt with anticipation. "I don't know what it could be." Their lips met and the world fell away. It wasn't their first time, but it was their first as husband and wife. As they kissed she felt the lovely weight of the ring on her finger. A ring she was proud to wear. She pushed him onto his back and moved over him, never letting their lips part for more than an instant. He slid farther back onto the bed beneath her, undoing the lacing of her dress.

In the darkness there was nothing to hide. No prying eyes, no fear, no uncertainty; only this room, this bed, this passion. When finally they were both spent they lay together and tried to deny the pull of sleep. Her head settled comfortably on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. Exhausted as she was, she radiated the joy she felt within. Tonight – this perfect night – was only the first of many to come. Years they would have together, years they would ensure were unbroken by war, unmarred by lies and corruption. This time was theirs to seize, an open book of infinite possibility in which to write their continuing legend.


	21. Epilogue

Dear Readers,

I cannot thank you all enough for your support, reviews, and favorites. This has been an extraordinary journey; there were times when I was at a loss how to continue, but knowing so many awaited updates made the hours and the challenge worthwhile. Yet all things must come to an end. I take this time to announce I have no plans for a 'threequel,' nor any separate foray into the Legend of Zelda universe. Life is accelerating and demanding more and more of my time, and I feel I can no longer produce work of the quality standard I have set for myself. Thus I hope this final installment gives satisfactory closure to the loose ends. Perhaps after further study of the craft of writing, and if I am so inspired, I will return with a new project. In the meantime I will continue to monitor, appreciate, and reply to feedback. You have all been wonderful comrades, and I wish you the greatest success.

Until then.

~FidesNemo

**Epilogue**

"Quick! Get out here! I heard her calling us."

The two children crouched behind the enormous fronds of a fern. The palace gardens seemed to them to be endless, and they hoped they would be missed among the thick vegetation.

"Is she gone?"  
>"Shh! I think so." Their eyes were glued to the doorway.<p>

In a rush of magic that made them scream with the delight of hide-and-seek, their mother appeared behind them and scooped them into her arms.

"How do you do that _every time_?" cried the girl.

Midna chuckled. "I always know where to find my little ones."

"I'm not little anymore," protested her son, puffing out his chest. "I'm almost seven!"

"Well pardon me, Your Majesty. And where did you get all that?" She pointed to the bag of pastries they'd dropped in their hiding place. "I've told you about spoiling your lunch."

"We already ate with Aunt Kiri. She gave them to us."

"Oh, I see." She laughed. "I suppose I can't argue with Aunt Kiri, can I?" She kissed them each and set them back on their feet to run off in search of more mischief. Caro and Iris. The fearless prince and princess of Twilight. Even at seven and five it was clear they would grow to be quite handsome and beautiful. They were striking blends of Light and Shadow, the first of their kind. At least Midna thought so. She did not know if Areanna had borne children yet; she had been largely out of contact since she'd left the realm to marry her Hylian soldier. Her mother had had plenty of slander to spread about the matter, but the day Areanna departed for good she'd come to see Midna a last time. That meeting remained the only time she had ever seen the silver-haired girl genuinely smile, and she truly hoped the new beginning continued to bring Areanna happiness.

Feeling in a pensive mood, she lingered in the gardens among the impeccable horticulture. Life yielded few quiet moments anymore. There was always something left undone, something new to address. Kiri did her best to help, but now had an infant daughter of her own to care for. That still did not stop her and her husband from pathologically spoiling their niece and nephew, but in perspective it did not matter. Caro and Iris had in their father a shining role model of honor, and even after eight years Midna could hardly justify being upset with Kiri for anything. Someday she would tell the children why. Someday they would need to understand. But not today.

At last she stood and stretched. Link would be back soon for them to share a light lunch before she was expected in a Council meeting. The responsibilities of a queen were endless, but she could not complain. With the horrors of the past behind them her people had come together closer than she ever hoped for, restoring the bond between the realms and securing a bright future for generations to come.

Link was waiting for her on the balcony with a basket in his lap when she warped up to meet him. "There you are. I was worried it might have been a bad day."

"No. I'm sorry. I was just taking some quiet time in the gardens." She was always touched by his concern. There were days when the damage done by Sareth's magic reared its head, days when even gliding down a flight of stairs brought on debilitating migraines that only sleep could assuage. Each year, though, such days grew fewer and further between.

She sat with him and they unpacked the small spread. "Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Probably following Kiri around hoping for more handouts and a chance to hold the baby."

He laughed. "Sounds right."

They talked idly as they ate, about anything but business. When lunch was finished she leaned against him and relaxed, watching clouds tack slowly across the sky.

"Sometimes it is still unreal to me."

"Mm?"

"All this. Our lives. Our family. No one could ask for better."

"It's remarkable to look back now," he agreed.

"And there is still so much ahead."

Life had to be measured in moments like these; a child's laughter, a warm breeze, a lover's caress. Glimpses of pure bliss. She kissed him softly and closed her eyes, pretending this one would never end.


End file.
